Maybe A Hero A Sesshomaru Story
by Keishi-chan
Summary: One night during a large storm a mysterious girl is brought into the castle of sesshomaru. Expect: A motherly bond with Rin, a curse of the moon godess liana, and a slowly moving relationship with sesshomaru, maybe he can be a hero!
1. The Beginning, Maybe A Hero

OKI BE AWARE THAT THIS IS THE PROLOGE OR W/E AND THIS IS NOT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST READ THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS OKI??? THAT WOULD REALLY HELP, THANK YOU.

An old miko with long white hair sits with the children of the village she resides. A story is unfolding in the ears of the children as they listen to the old priestess. The woman's wise tongue tells of a tale that keeps even the children quiet, and the moon above the hut they all sit in is shining brightly among her stars.

"The goddess of the moon, a demon of all kinds, and a story with worth of being heard. The goddess' story is one of the most untold stories, but also one of the most awe inspiring." Speaks the miko looking to all of the children one by one. "She wanted what she could not have and was punished for it."

The children's eyes follow the miko's face and their ears listen openly. A small breeze comes through the flap serving as a door to the outside.

"Liana, the goddess, wished for children of her own. She desired the feel of being a mother to something other than the dark night. The moon was alone. The only light in the night sky." The miko told the children. "So she did something horrible, and like I said she wanted what she could not have. So indeed she stole it."

A couple of the children blink unconsciously as she spoke the last part. The fire they all sat around burned semi-quietly.

"She takes all the children of the land and keeps them as her own. Taking them as her stars. But the sun Demon Henru saw in the morn that the children of the world have been taken and becomes angry and calls Liana to him. Liana confesses that she had taken the children with no gilt in her melodic voice. She claimed to have given them what they wanted. She said that the children needed her.

Henru knows he can do nothing for the children, they cannot return home after joining the heavens. Then he knows what he must do. Liana had no right taking the children and has to be punished. Henru takes Liana and curses her.

Liana is cursed, and soon a child is conceived. Though confused she confronts the demon. She asked the sun god in all wonder towards the unexpected child; she had no mate.

She is told that she did indeed have the child because of the curse. But the child Liana carries will not love her. Liana will have children as long as the curse is still with her. Her children will be empty and hallow with out love and will surly die...

Henru tells her that the curse may only be broken if one of her children finds love with in a man or bears a child of her own."


	2. Maybe a Hero, Chapter One

A small girl around eight years old sits on her low bed playing with two rag dolls; one in each of her hands. A storm rages loudly outside of the castle walls pulling hard against the trees and gardens surrounding it. A bolt of thunder clashes and the girl jumps in terror. She jumps up from the bed and slides the door open rushed.

"Jaken-sama!" The girl shrieks as she half runs down the hallway with her hands swinging from side to side her fists clenched.

She quickly makes her way down the stairs after the hall and enters a large entrance room. The floorboards creak as the girl runs across them and through another hallway on the other end of the room. The entrance hall had been out fitted so that the floor boards purposely creaked incase of intruders. She runs through various hallways till at last another bolt strikes and the girl is paralyzed in fear. A cry echoes through the hallway and she curls up against the wall.

"Jaken-sama!" she screams again terrified, and there is another bolt and she winces.

Soft footsteps come down the hall, echoing silently, but they are quickly over come by the sounds of the storm. The girl cries softly clinging to her legs as she is curled up with her head in her knees. Another crack echoes through the halls and the girl wince again. The footsteps end next to the girl.

"Stand up Rin" A mans voice calls to the girl and she quickly obeys and her mood changes; she smiles and beams up at the man, wiping her tears.

The man just looks down at the child with a clear face, emotions dead. He had a purple moon on his forehead and two slashes of red on both cheeks starting at his ears. His ears were pointed labeling him as a youki. With long silver hair he was a lot more handsome than you would have expected.

Him and the young girl walked down the other hall without a word and around another corner to come into the entrance hall once again. The man paused at the middle of the room and calmly looked to the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked sweetly from behind him as she noticed him pausing to look at the door.

He said nothing and took the final steps to stand in front of the door. The wind was still howling, but he was not fazed. Then Rin noticed it; there was a soft pounding of the door.

"What is that Se-"

Sesshomaru growled as he grasped the handle and flung the door open. Gusts of wind and rain poured in as a girl was pushed in through the open door by the sheer force of the wind and was thrown right into the man. He caught her and threw her to the floor. He turned and closed the door shut with ease through the harsh winds. Rin ran to the girl and kneeled at her side finding that she was unconscious.

"Sesshomaru-sama! We must help her" Rin cried and looked from the girl to her lord pleadingly.

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes slightly; he had wanted to question the wench on why she was trespassing. He probably would have killed her if Rin hadn't been there.

"Rin what is going on down-" an annoying voice called from the stairs but then paused seeing the lord. "Milord, what is that filthy human doing here?"

Rin looks pleadingly up at her lord as he keeps his face youki smooth. Jaken comes down the stairs and nearly trips of the last stair. He comes to waddle over to where Rin is sitting next to the girl on the ground.

"Move Rin." Sesshomaru says simply and the child obeys; he bends down on one knee to examine the human.

He flips her over to her back and checks her wounds over with a simple glance. She has long brunette hair and a slim tanned body. She's over all beautiful; Sesshomaru over looks that fact to the others eyes and stands up again. Rin looks up at him with cute questioning eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may she stay here!" she said pleading and taking a simple step forward toward her lord.

"Jaken call some servant men to bring her into the extra room near Rin's." Sesshomaru says in a monotone voice and turns down the hallway him and Rin had came from.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin says happily jumping where she stood, and she went over to the girl once again and knelt down. "we'll take care of you for now Onee-san."

You awake with piercing pains radiating from most or all parts of your body. Silk is cool against your damaged skin and sooths the pain if only a little. You open your eyes to find the room your in dark and finely furnished. The bed you sleep on is beautiful and of white and red silk. It was night out and the single window in the room was beautifully carved in a fine traditional way. Wind blew into the room and you could see the light of the moon shining in through the window.

Confused to where you were your sat up in the bed and continued to check your surroundings. There was a low side table next to the bed, and you notice there is a small bowl of rice and a cup of water next to it sitting on it. Ignoring it for the moment you get up from the bed set low to the ground and head towards the door that was set to the left diagonal to the bed. You open the door and set off cautiously down the dark hall.

Down the hallway you find it opens up into a room and stairs. Being as quiet as you could you then tiptoe down the stairs intent on getting out of the castle. At the bottom of the stairs you find a large wooden door, which was obviously the exit, but once you take a step towards the door the floorboards creak and you freeze.

"Onna, where are you going" a voice says from behind you, and there is a sliding of a door and a closing.

You turn around to see a tall demon man. 'Probably the lord of this castle' you think to yourself silently. At a loss for words you are silent and you keep your footing. The lord comes closer from being twenty feet from you to almost ten. His face is calm and plain, and you do your best to keep your face the same.

"Answer my question human." He said demanding of it.

"Iie no!" you said quickly and turned for the door, but even before you could open the door even a crack a harsh hand wraps around your wrist.

You gasp in pain as your wrist strains from his grip and you stop your attempts.

"You will stay here onna." The lord says releasing your wrist with a push and you stumble and rub your wrist painfully.

His face is clear of anger, but you can clearly tell you frustrate him. There is a slide of a door at the top of the stairs and you turn your head to see what or who is was. A little girl came out of the hallway you had just been down moments before. She yawned, but as soon as she saw her lord her eyes opened fully. Then just before she was about to say something to the demon he spoke instead.

"Rin take the girl back to her room." He said clearly, and turned back around to the sliding door he had just come through as you saw him.

He left and Rin came hopping down the stairs to where you were still on the ground gripping your wrist. She smiled to you and held out a hand to you happily, but you just bypassed the hand and stood up knowing full well that if you had taken her hand she would probably have toppled over.

"Come on!" she said happily and headed back up the stairs half skipping.

'How can she be so optimistic' you think sighing to yourself as you begin to follow her up the stairs and down the hall. The two of you come up to the room you had found yourself sleeping in. The girl, Rin, slid open the door and you followed her in. The moon still shown through the window and the room smelled fresh and clean.

"Hey, Onee-san" Rin called turning around happily so that she faced you again.

" Yes?" you answer wondering why she was calling you sister; you don't recall knowing her from anywhere.

"What's your name?" Rin asked as she looked up at you sweetly and you couldn't help but to smile as you replied.

"Watashi no namae wa Narooma des. My name is Narooma" You answered smiling and Rin smiled back.

"My name is Rin, do you want to play with me?" Rin asked as she walked toward the door and started to open it, pausing to see what your answer would be.

'Its so late though' you think to yourself, 'but what would it hurt'

"Hai," you smile down at her and she goes to her room to fetch her dolls happily. She comes back and the two of you take a seat on your new bed and play dolls together. The little girl was just so fun loving and pure that you couldn't help but love her, and forget all about how late it was and why it was you were even in this castle.

You wake up the next day to Rin sleeping in the same bed as you. The two of you must have fallen asleep while you were playing, you concluded noticing her dolls scattered all over your bed. You get up careful no to wake her and find a brush in the dresser across from the bed. Managing to tame the mats in your hair you then eat the rice that was still sitting out, realizing how hungry you were. Then after swallowing the last of the water you turn back to Rin as she slept in your bed.

"Rin?" you shake her lightly a little to try to wake her up, but she doesn't wake up, just moan and roll over to her other side facing the wall opposite you. You sigh and go back to the dresser to see if there was anything to dress in. Luckily there was. You find a simple yukata and you pull it on.

You go out of the room, through the hall and down the stairs. Light shown through the windows in the entrance room and the place shown brightly. You saw it was simply furnished with a few tapestries. Continuing to explore you go through the sliding door that Sesshomaru had gone through the night before. It opened to a hall way and you followed it and started to wander. Finally you find it open into a garden.

You continue walking and spot a pond and you decide to sit there for a while. Picking a spot you take a seat, and instantly you start to think.

I What's happening to me? I've never felt like this... /i 


	3. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Two

After sitting outside for a while you decide to head on back inside to see if anyone had woken up yet, and just as you come in and turn down a hallway you can hear Jaken and Rin arguing. You slide open the paper door and step inside. The room was rather large with a long low table. There were tapestries also in this room and you made a mental note to one day check one of those out. Rin is bugging Jaken as he tries to carry a pot just about as big as he is to the table, which of course didn't mean much because he was so short.

"Master Jaken do you need any help?" Rin asks him as he struggles with the large pot.

He doesn't answer her, and only scowls as he finally sets the pot on the table with a slight thud. He then leaves again into a door across the room where you guess is the kitchen. You come into the room and slide the door shut behind you. Hearing you coming in Rin turns to see you.

"Onee-san!" She says happily and runs up to you hugging your legs tightly.

Feeling only slightly awkward you touch her head slightly, and she steps away smiling. The room smells of beef and herbs and there are a few windows facing into a courtyard outside that give light to the room.

Jaken comes back into the room with a few bowls and sets them on the table. Rin takes your hand and pulls you to two of the cushions and pulls you down to sit next to her. The next few minutes you eat in silence other than the times you and Rin start a childish kind of play, like making faces at each other. You all finish and smiling to yourself satisfied with the full stomach you now have you and Rin stand up to leave the room, but just as you are about to slide the door open to leave a servant calls your attention. He tells you and Rin that you are going to set for the field again, and for a moment you're confused at what exactly the servant is indicating.

"Arigatou!" Rin says happily dismissing the servant and quickly pulling you out of the dinning room.

Minutes later you and Rin are playing outside. You and her sit in one of the many gardens that the castle holds and you and her pick flowers to make into jewelry, etc. Picking a beautiful pink flower from out of the bunch you and Rin had collected you add it to the headband you were making.

"Rin," You ask her calling on her attention.

"Yes, Onee-can?" She turns to look at you just as she picks another flower from the bed that the two of you sat in.

"Where did that servant mean by the field?" You ask, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Ohh, Onee-can we're going to look for this bad guy."

"Bad guy?" you repeat her confused as by what this little girl could mean by being so vague.

"Jaken-sama told me that we were going after this man who was responsible for me getting kidnapped by this boy Kohaku." She said and smiled like it was nothing much "The boy was nice but in the end, he was going to kill me."

"So Sesshomaru-sama wants to destroy Naraku," You state and she nods and picks another flower.

Inspecting it she smiles looking down at the small purple flower, and looking up she reaches for your hand happily. Pondering what she could want you give her your hand. Rin wraps the stem of the flower around your right pinky and knots it lightly. Looking up at you Rin smiles widely and the two of you giggle quietly.

"Onee-san can we play hide and seek?" she asks minutes later pulling on your sleeve.

"Yea, but I seek first," you say laughing and throwing down a flower you had been holding, "you go hide, but make sure to stay in this garden okay, or I might not even find you."

She nods and goes off running as you begin to count. Covering your eyes you don't notice someone else coming out into the garden. After a count to forty you decide that you've given her enough time and you run off to go find her. Rounding a bend at the end of a walk you see the lord once again.

He is leaning up against a cherry blossom a ways from you calmly, and you continue to eye him. No frustration is radiating from him as he had been before when you ran into him that other night. He just seems to be sitting peacefully and relaxed, and after a moment of looking at him you notice him turn his eyes towards yours.

Your eyes widen considerably and you turn around quickly to hide behind another cherry blossom to the left of you.

Sesshomaru's POV

'Its that onna again' you think to yourself averting your eyes to once again gaze around to the gardens that surround you. You had come out to relax, but this wench is keeping it from you

You sigh and stand up.

Your POV (again)

You check back around the side of the tree to see if he had looked away, and to your surprise you find him gone. 'I wonder where he-' start thinking to yourself as you turn around, but you run into someone in the process, Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing, onna?" Sesshomaru said in his normal monotone voice, as you took a step back away from him.

"Umm I'm playing with Rin, uhhh my lord" You said unsure as if you were obliged to call him lord, but you were staying at his castle so you thought it best to be polite.

He paused for a moment; it might have been because you had just called him lord or he was just thinking the situation over. You look up to him wonderingly, and you notice his eyes. They were beautiful amber that you had never seen before. Your eyes widen slightly surprised and your mouth opens a little.

His eyes narrow slightly by your stare and you jump slightly averting your eyes to the ground in front of you.

"You are to come with us when we leave later, human." He says finally after you looked away, "You are to keep and eye on Rin and make sure that she does not lose her way, is that suitable"

"Ohh umm," You say slightly taken aback, but then you look up at him, "Hai! Arigatou, my lord."

That night you lay down in your bed thinking. You stare up into the canopy or your bed and the warm silk blankets surround you cozily. The bright silver light of the moon shines in through the window to the right of your bed, shimmering atop your covers. 'I wonder why the lord takes so much displeasure in me...' you think to yourself sighing quietly, 'what have I done to get this feeling from him.'

The wind blows in through the window and a few fallen leaves sway in sliding to the floor. They land onto the ground with a crisp slide and you close your eyes loving the smell and sound that the wind brings to you, but just as you close your eyes the door opens. 'Its probably just-' you started, but you stop seeing Sesshomaru standing in your doorway.

"My Lord?" You say to him questioning him, as you sit up in the bed bringing the sheets up with you.

The wind blows again and his long silver hair seems to sway along with it. He doesn't answer you and walks up closer to you to stand by your bed. Looking down at you, you realize his eyes have a seemly different look to them the last time you had saw him. They seemed soft and almost

He kneels down by your bed that was still at ground level so that your faces were at the same height. The distance between your faces was small and you couldn't help but stop breathing as he did so.

"My Lord, what are you-" He stopped you with a finger to your lips and you go silent.

He takes his fingers from your lips for a moment and you see him look at you for a moment. His eyes seemed to engulf you and paralyze you for the moment being and you couldn't help just staring off into them. A hand came up to cup your chin to make sure that you facing him before the gap became nothing and your faces collided with a kiss. Surprised you took it. His eyes closed and you were able to think freely again, but soon his kisses took you over. He leaned forward pushing you lower on the bed and you try slightly to push him back, but he was to strong for you. You try to scream out, not wanting this, but he muffled you with his hand once his lips left yours.

"Be still," He said simply, and then

You wake up to find that your blankets are curled up by your feet and Rin shaking you. The forest that surrounds you is made up of mostly deciduous trees that are all shedding their leaves at this time, and you are lying on a single blanket in some grasses. Rin stops shaking your arm as you wake up and she sighs and smiles.

"Onee-san, you were shaking in your sleep. I thought that maybe you were having a bad dream." She says concerned but still smiling.

You smile back at her pleased to know that she cared for you. She was wearing her regular orange and white patterned yukata, which worried you to think that she might be cold. Come to think of it, you seemed to care greatly for Rin and for what ever she did, even if you had only been with her for two days. The bond between the two of you had grown greatly in the short time and it almost felt like it had been forever. You just couldn't help feeling like a mother to the girl.

Soon Rin fell down asleep next to you leaving you wide awake thinking about your dream. 'That for sure would never happen' you think to yourself thinking back, 'he is to,' you look over to where the lord was sitting leaned up against a tree seemly asleep, but that fact you doubted, 'he's to hating of humans, and anyways he hates me.' You think to yourself finalizing it inside your brain. 'Also, I don't want that it seems, wrong almost. I want to share a connection with a man before I can allow anything like that to happen between us,'

Sesshomaru's POV

Calm you lay with your eyes shut. The human shaking in the night had awoken you. She had looked distressed and a sad and surprised face painted smoothly onto her face as she tossed and turned in her blankets. Silently you wonder what images were running through her weak skull, but you just brush it aside closing your eyes. Rin then came over the woman. It seems that she was worried when she noticed her shaking.

You were confused to how Rin was taking such a liking to this human, but you couldn't do much but to keep her around for Rins sake. At least with this woman around you didn't have to trust Jaken with watching over her. It seemed Rin would spend all day with this human. You didn't want to waste time trying to find her so often.

Opening your eyes for another moment, keeping you calm face direct, you look over to the two. Rin had fallen asleep next to the girl, but she was still awake. You look to the girl to find her staring up into the stars peacefully relaxed, and deep in thought. Thinking nothing of it you close your eyes again, but not to sleep. Who knows if the human might think to run once again and make a break for it like the first night she had arrived.

Sniffing the air to take precautions you smell other scents mixed in with the air. Humans, you notice. 'No threat there...' you think to yourself.

Your POV

Looking up into the sky at the full moon and its foreign blanket of stars you realize its beauty. Just lying there out with the lovely sound of fall and the crisp smell of the dry leaves. You look down to Rin and you smile. Some how you feel she has saved you, and you should feel grateful to the small girl lying down next to you. You wipe the hair out from in front of the young girls face and you return your gaze to the stars above. 'This is perfect, maybe, just maybe it can stay like this, and I can stay here with Rin till the day I die,' you think to yourself, but you look over to Sesshomaru, 'but only if he will let me'

Later you feel nature calling. You look to Sesshomaru nervously wondering if he would say any thing. Sitting up you let Rin down softly so you would not disturb her as she slept. A slight breeze came in as you stood up and you hugged yourself silently trying to warm up, and walking past Sesshomaru as he supposedly slept you creep into the forest. You walk deep into the forest afraid of suspicions you had of lord Sesshomaru like super sonic hearing or something of the sort, for sure you didn't want him hearing your 'go'. So you went deeper into the forest than expected and did your business. Though on your way back you get lost. (Wow extremely original of me right?)

Rounding a corner you hear some voices, men, and peaking around a tree you see a large group of bandits eating a large feast and drinking fully. They all laughed loudly as their leader or who ever it was stood before them making some sort of speech to the lot of them. Noticing this could mean trouble for you, you turn around to try a different way back to camp, but guess what, yes, you run head on into someone. A rather large bandit who was probably scouting the area was heading back into camp when you ran into him, or more his big protruding belly knocking you backwards.

"Hey, Aki, guess what I found?" The man says picking you up by your hair, owww!!!

"Argh what Shige!" The leader said aggregately stopping in the middle of his humorous speech.

"A young bitch looking for some company!" The fat man said loudly attracting attention from the rest of the men and a few laughs.

Angry by him having the nerve to call you that you get to your feet straining your scalp due to his hold on your hair and try your best to hit him, but all he does is through you roughly to the ground. On the way down your head hits a jagged rock scraping your cheek and drawing blood. You bit your cheek from the pain as you feel another man pick you up, this time by your arm. Desperate you try to push him away so you could run from this place, but it seems futile as the man just pulls you close.

"Seems you've chosen the wrong place at the wrong time little woman," a husky voice enters your ear and a warm breath brushes it softly.

You recognize it as the leaders and you try to struggle out of his grasp, which still gains you nothing.

"Let. Me. GO!" you say forcefully, but you know you are helpless.

Only if Sesshomaru could hear your pleas this time, maybe you would be saved.

"Oooo pushy are we; I just want to share a little something with you." He smirks into your ear and you're knocked out suddenly with a hit to the gut.

Hours later

You awake in pain radiating from your lower abdomen. Groaning from the pain you sit up to find that the only cover you have is a single blanket that was laid on top of you unceremoniously and you are naked. 'Ohh just great, just great!' you think to yourself realizing that they stole your virginity. While you were asleep. 'Would you count it as my virginity? I mean I wasn't even conscious for it.' You think wondering, 'wait what am I thinking! These guys raped me!!!'

Then slowly you feel a cool eerie sensation drape down over your head feeling almost like silk. You turn around to see what it was to find nothing, but then when you look down you find nothing either, nothing at all. You scream to find that you are totally in visible. Covering your mouth you realize that everyone in the whole camp must have heard you and their going to come see what happened, and well that doesn't matter much does it?

A Bandit rushes in to the tent that you were in to find no one there. He shouts with loss and anger. He tells that other men that they are gone and start mocking the leader and his loss.


	4. Maybe a Hero, Chapter Three

While the bandits grow in anger at your loss they decide to look for you and kill you yelling it as they get up and pick up camp. You get up from the ground slowly as some one approaches the tent. Why the hey haven't you ran away from the camp you think to yourself as you get up all most running into an extremely hairy fat bandit as you exit the tent. You silently creep through the group of bandits being very careful not to bump in to their large figures. You feel uncomfortable walking around in the nude. Though you know that no one can see you, you still blush to your self as you escape the camp with out any accidents.

You walk a long way in your bear naked feet. You stub your toes at least twice and blisters form between your toes. Night is coming and you still have no clothing. Your body has not reappeared but you bless it for doing so as you creep past hunters and men.

It is beginning to darken around you and you worry. Where will you go? Sesshomaru might not even take you in! That is if you find him that is. You shed tears as you make your way up a rocky hillside with no protection to the elements. To make matters worse its getting cold and the sky is looking stormy. You climb the steep rocky hillside slowly trying not to trip. You are beginning to tire and your freezing!

Just as you reach the top of the hill you see a plateau with trees and animals. No demons in sight to your relief. You make your way into the trees that cover the plateau beautifully. You hug your self in an attempt to warm your self. Then up ahead you see a light. (Ohh pretty light!) You squint your eyes at it trying to decipher slowly what exactly it is. You inhale deeply in relief seeing it's a fire. Walking faster towards the light you begin to see people sitting around it.

One a boy, you see has cute dog-ears and a red outfit. Another is a girl with weird green foreign clothes on. The other you see looks like a normal woman holding what you think is a cat demon. The other one you know is a monk... he's kind of cute... (Don't worry)

You approach them slowly in your invisible form still holding your self in an attempt to warm. You don't care what they are talking about; you need clothes! You notice a strange bag next to the strangely dressed girl. It's far from the fire and out of the way. You smile to your self at your luck. There has got to be clothes in there you repeat to your self as you reach to open the bag.

Just then The Dog ear guy perks up as though he's sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" His friends say to him in unison.

"I smell some one... over there, he points to where you are and you freeze and give the look of a dear in headlights. "Human... but, I can't see Him"

You ignore that he called you a guy; you are way to scare that they will find you. He gets up and walks over to you and the bag. Standing over it looking at the open flap.

The most unfortunate thing happens to you. Your body seems to reaper and you scream, he yells, the others come to see what happened, you cover yourself and blush horribly.

The monk and Inuyasha stare at you, you have to admit you do have a great body but they could maybe close their mouths.

"Inuyasha, sit!" The girl in green yells and the other girl slap the monk around the face.

"I'm so sorry" The girl in the weird green clothes said going back to her backpack. She dug through it for a moment discarding a few things in her way. She pulls out a brown skirt and a lighter brown shirt. "Here where this... Inuyasha, Miroku!"

They both growl and stomp over to the fire, taking a seat with their backs facing you giving you privacy.

You stood up and put on the clothes. The two girls turned their backs to you shielding you from the guys. On of them looked back once and got hit in the head with the older girls huge boomerang.

You finished dressing and cleared your through to tell them you were covered. The to girls knotted in unison and lead you over to the fire that still shown brightly. You took a seat next to Inuyasha who looked at you with a face that you didn't exactly feel comfortable with. He looked as though he smelt rotten fish and didn't care if you saw that he didn't want you to sit next to him.

"What's wrong? Do I smell or something?" You saw in a harsh tone to Inuyasha who snarled and scooted away from you with a nasty look on his face.

"How come you smell of Sesshomaru, you don't travel with him do you?" He asked you harshly coming an inch from your face causing you instinctively to lean back.

"Sesshomaru...?" You say trying to sound confused.

"Ohh please!" Inuyasha says back to you coming even closer to you making you feel uncomfortable "you stench of him, I can't stand it, He growls at you angrily.

You sneer back at him as the girl in green steps in. The girl yells sit again and forces him hard down besides you.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells to Kagome lifting his head out from the ground spitting dirt and grass to the floor. You scoot away from him and stand awkwardly brushing your self off.

"Inuyasha!" She began to yell again at the half demon. "What are you doing?

"She smells like Sesshomaru Kagome!" He spat back at her defending himself savagely.

"Inuyasha, but she's a human, why would she be traveling with Sesshomaru?" The monk asks walking over to you till he stood right beside you. "A very young, very beautiful young maiden if I do say so myself"

As he said this he turned to face you grabbing your hands in his making you blush. You lean back wearily as he looked in to your red eyes with question.

"Would please consider bearing my children young miss, He said to you and you blushed. The other woman with the boomerang hit him in the head dragging him to the other side of the camp.

"Miroku you lecher" She said pulling him by the shirt.

Kagome and Inuyasha turn back to you after watching the woman drag Miroku to the other end of camp. Inuyasha gives you another nasty look and opens his mouth to snap at you again but Kagome gives him a look of warning causing him to take a step back.

"Excuse Inuyasha, he's not always like this," she paused to give him another look of warning then returned to speak to you again. "Anyways are you actually one of Sesshomaru's companions, or did you happen to run across him?"

"Well its a long story," you take a look at Kagome, she didn't look as though she had anything else to so and she gestured you to keep speaking.

You tell her how you had been walking down the path when a sudden storm picked up and had forced you to fall straight into Sesshomaru's castle. You told her, and a secretly listening Inuyasha how he had let you stay just because Rin pleaded to him and begged for you to stay. Also you told them how you started to journey with him and how you two had gotten into a fight and you stormed off.

The part of the bandits came up and Kagome gave you a look of sadness and pity. Inuyasha ears perked up and he straightened his posture a little at Kagome's concern for you. You finish telling her how you walked through the forest in the nude and found their camp, and well you know what happened next.

"How had you gone invisible?" Kagome asked more to herself than you. "Your just a human aren't you"

"Yea she's a human!" Inuyasha cut in rudely standing up and taking a place next to Kagome "she smells human, and there's absolutely no demonic aura..."

For once he wasn't talking to you like you were trash. It seemed that your story confirmed to him that you weren't exactly with Sesshomaru, more like an innocent bystander. He looked up at you and gave a small smile at you.

"Ok then we know that she's only a human, so then how did she become invisible..." Kagome states as she entered the conversation again just as the woman and Miroku joined them and their triangle forming a circle. The monk stood across from you so that he wouldn't get in trouble again.

"There is always the possibility that another demon cast a spell on her..." Miroku says thinking it over. "Or this woman is actually a demon but her demon power is locked inside and it slipped for this one moment..."

"Were you listening in on our conversation monk?" you said questioning him with a friendly smile.

"I couldn't help it, even Sango joined in listening in" Sango gave an apologetic look and averted her gaze to Miroku with a harsh stare for ratting her out.

"No its ok... ohh I didn't tell you guys my name, its Narooma" You said to them and they all nod there heads and introduce them selves and return to the dilemma that you currently hold.

You camp with them that night. Your restless eyes don't allow you to sleep. You still haven't figured out any reason why you could become invisible like that with no warning or sign. It makes you frustrated and you can't forget it and sleep.

You take a look over at the others. All of which are asleep but Inuyasha who doesn't seem to sleep. You roll your eyes and lower your head down to the ground again in desperate attempt to sleep but another question pops into your mind.

How come Inuyasha gave you such an attitude when he smelled Sesshomaru on you? What had Sesshomaru done to Inuyasha? You wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru had done anything to Inuyasha to make him hate him so.

You yawn and stretch showing Inuyasha that you were awake. He looked over at you and watched you sit down next to him by the fire. You exhale slowly and cross your arms, its cold out and the shirt Kagome had given you was a tang top. You rub your hands over your exposed arms in attempt to warm them.

Warmth was draped over you suddenly. You feel a cloth drape over your shoulders and you look behind you to see Inuyasha bringing a blanket around your shivering figure.

You give him a look of surprise, but he just looks away embarrassed at his actions. You smile to the back of his head and grab the edges of the blanket and bring them closer around you.

"Inuyasha?" You call for his attention and he turns to you in wonder "how come you reacted the way you did when you smelt Sesshomaru on me?"

He looked away from you for a moment into the fire. He was taking his time in answering you but you didn't mind. You looked at him still waiting for an answer from him. He looks back at you and opens his mouth to speak then...

Inuyasha closes his mouth and sniffs the air vigorously. You look at him wondering what he smells. He brings himself to his feet and snarls out into the trees surrounding the camp.

"What is it Inuyasha?" you say in a whisper standing closer to him afraid it might be a demon.

"What little brother," You hear a masculine voice sound from beyond the bushes where you had been sleeping moments before. Inuyasha growled louder and you asked your self, Brother?

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out just as Sesshomaru walked out from the bushes and into the light of the fire illuminating his body.

Everyone else woke up around you and stood next to you and Inuyasha. They all looked surprised that Sesshomaru was here and looked at him weirdly. Kagome came to stand next to you and whispered "do you think he's her for you, Narooma?"

You didn't know whether or not to shake your head up or down. It was you had started the fight between the two of you and there is the dislike he shares for all humans alike. Sesshomaru could always be getting you because Rin has been asking him where you are, that would be the most logical reason.

"No need to be angry hanyou brother," He smirked at his brother mockingly "I only came for Narooma here"

He gestured to you and Inuyasha took a step in front of you shielding you from Sesshomaru's gaze. You were surprised both that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers and that Inuyasha stood in front of you like, like he was protecting you.

"Come Narooma," Sesshomaru said to you calmly like it was nothing and you would come with absolutely no struggle, and you would come with out whining at all. You miss Rin allot and you want to see her really bad. No offence to Inuyasha and the others but you would happily go with Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, step aside..."

Inuyasha growled at his brother and stood his ground. You didn't want to hurt his feelings but you had to. You tap Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention; he turns around surprised. You bet he was expecting you to let him protect you from leaving with Sesshomaru and this caught him off guard.

"Inuyasha please move... you say to him not wanting to look at him. Everyone looked at you dumbstruck at what you had just said. They all hadn't expected you to do this, you looked down at the ground feeling kind of sad that you were going to leave and go off with someone they all apparently hate.

"Yes Inuyasha step aside and let her leave with me she has no desire to stay with a half-breed like you!" He says harshly to Inuyasha who had just stepped aside to let you go.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled in anger as he became enraged wrinkling his brow in anger. You take a step towards Inuyasha trying to tell him your sorry and it wasn't like that, but he just snarled at you and pushed you over to Sesshomaru. You stumbled in front of Sesshomaru almost falling at his feet.

You bit your lip trying not to start to cry. You felt a hand wrap around your arm and pull you to your full standing height. You look over to see that Sesshomaru had been the one to help you. Kind of surprised you wipe the hair out of your eyes and turn back to Inuyasha. You give him a furious death glare but you find he wasn't even looking at you.

"INUYASHA," you yell to get his attention. "You lit-"

Sesshomaru grabs your shoulder suddenly cutting you off. You look up at him anger burning in your eyes. He just ignores you and pulls you away from Inuyasha's camp by your arm then pushing you up in front of him. You stumble again then regain your footing and look over at Sesshomaru who looks back at you angrily. You hear Inuyasha yell after you and Sesshomaru but all you notice is how Sesshomaru's eyes are so hot! You shake your head and begin to walk away out of the forest with Sesshomaru in front of you.

You and Sesshomaru walk the out the rest of the plateau in silence. The silence was deadly and you couldn't get yourself to say anything. You and him neared the edge of the Forest and the plateau, the trees opened up into a beautiful night sky with the full moon shining brightly above the two of you as though watching over you.

You look down to your feet then to Sesshomaru who had also stopped walking as soon as the trees ended abruptly. You wanted to say something to him but it wouldn't come out, it just hide in the deepest part of your throat as your eyes watched Sesshomaru intently.

"What!" Sesshomaru says harshly not even turning to look at you. The moon light shown on his silver hair so interestingly that you wanted to touch it but you thought better of it and decided to answer him.

"I-I'm sorry, you said almost suddenly, looking down at your feet in embarrassment for staring at him again. Your face turned crimson as Sesshomaru took a step forward away from the trees.

"Can you climb down this human...? He said almost nicely but still hinting of anger.

You looked down below to where you had just climbed in your bare feet the other day. Though today the rocks were almost clean and most of the dirt had been rinsed away by rain making the way down almost impossible. You shook your head silently not looking at him but still down to the steep side of the plateau.

Sesshomaru might even make you climb down it anyway considering that he didn't have to even come to get you. Tonight though he seemed less angry with you and more accepting, it confused you, why isn't he angry with you for running away?

Your eyes still wandering the hillside you feel something wrap around your body slowly. You look to your side to where it was coming from and you see that Sesshomaru's fluff had drawn itself around you. You felt it tighten around you, still allowing you to breath though, and bring you slowly up off the ground. You look over to Sesshomaru to see that you and him were flying. (Well more like he is flying and you are being carried)

You look up at Sesshomaru questioningly. He just stares off ahead like it was nothing. You and Sesshomaru join with the clouds for a moment then break surface into a view so beautiful you couldn't breath. You look at the moon and blink a coupe times, you could have sworn you saw something or someone in the bright image of the moon but it vanishes almost instantly.

"What are you staring at human?" Sesshomaru said breaking your dream like trance.

"Ohh... ummmmmm... nothing..." you said embarrassed again. (I stare at things too much... (Me: yea I'm sorry...)

It seems like hours have gone by while you sit in Sesshomaru's comfortable grasp, but you're sure that it's only been at least a half an hour. You are beginning to become drowsy; finally you can sleep without fail. It seems almost imposable to stay awake even though the view is amazing from the height the Sesshomaru is at. Your eyes begin to droop and your body begins to limp. You let your head loll to the side, unknown to you that your head leans up against Sesshomaru's chest!

Sesshy's POV

Narooma's head leans up against your chest as she falls asleep in your hold. You look down at her sleeping figure and you can't help but feel somewhat calmed by it. You don't bother moving her, it might awake her and it might cause her to get angry with you again. Her running off would be a bad thing. When Rin found out that Narooma hadn't come back from her "walk" she had broke into tears and begged you to find her. At first you had refused, but the next day after returning to your castle you had set off to find her, just for Rin. If it hadn't been for Rin you wouldn't care whether or not she died or lived, your half-breed brother could have her for all he cared.

Narooma's figure shifts slightly as you begin to descend through the clouds. Precipitation moistens your clothes and it causes them to stick to your skin. The same happens to Narooma you observe as you look down at her once again. Her mouth opens into a petite yawn and she opens her eyes lazily. She looks up at you and notices that her head is up against your chest, but she ignores it her tired mind not caring at the moment. Instead she digs her head a little closer to you.

This surprised you as you descended further till you reached the ground, your feet meeting the ground gracefully. You land in front of your castle gates and you look down at her one last time to see that she is asleep once again. The sun begins to rise behind you and you open the gates and walk to the big oak at the front of your castle.

Before you could even reach for the handle the door swings open revealing your stupid servant, Jaken. He seems overly delighted to see you as always and it annoys you. He greets you with many words but all you do is snarl at him and turn to the stairs.

You remove Narooma from your fluff and hold her bridal stile and ascend the stairs. You look to your right as you pass a door made of solid oak that belongs to Rin. She must be sleeping you told yourself, blessing her for sleeping in. You didn't want her to bather you at the moment about Narooma. Also you didn't want her to wake Narooma...

Your POV:

You awake the nest morning in your bed at Sesshomaru's castle. A small movement to your lest catches your attention and you see Rin asleep at your side. You smile to yourself and take a look around the room. It looks the same as when you had last been there but in the corner on the chair lay a Black and pink Kimono, it's beautiful you think to your self and remove yourself from Rins tiny grasp and make your way over to the Corner of the room where it lay. You pick it up and run it through your fingers. It was made of silk and it felt like water in your hands as you held it. Your mouth hangs loosely as you press the material up against your body trying to imagine what it might look like on you.

You look at the kimono you have on and notice that it smells like rain. You shrug it off and look down at the silk kimono again, the little light that shines through the window shins on to it making it look even more foreign to you.

You grab it up off the chair once again and walk to your bathroom quickly removing the shirt and skirt that Kagome had lined you and threw them to the side with out a second thought. You pull the kimono on slowly observing how it matches the delicate curves of your body and fits you perfectly.

Looking into the mirror you notice that you're beautiful! You have never looked like this in your whole life, to your knowledge at least. Rummaging through the drawers you find a pink hair clip that matches it nicely. You pull half your hair up leaving the rest to hang loosely at your shoulders. (Ok you hair is three inches longer than your shoulders... not to long not to short)

"Lady Narooma!" You hear Rin call from the room; she must have just woken up.

You finish your hair and walk out the bathroom to a happy-go-lucky Rin. She jumps up off the bed and all most causes you to fall back as she embraces you tightly around you legs. You smile to your self and kneel down to her height and return the suffocating hug. Hearing a sob you look down to see that Rin is crying into your shoulder. You bit you lip and hug her tightly.

"What's wrong Rin?" You say in a whisper since your lips are almost touching her ear.

"Why did you leave Lady Narooma?" Rin says not looking at you only deepening to hug and crying into your hair that was draped over your shoulder.

"Ohh, Rin I'm sorry," You say into her ear softly as her cries turn into silent hic-ups. "I'll never leave you ever again you hear me."

She nods into your silk kimono and pulls away and sits down on the ground wiping away her tears with her sleeves. You lean forward and wipe away the remainder of tears with the back of your hand. You and Rin sit there for a short while till she calms down a little. She sniffs a little then looks up at you and smiles tooth fully.

"Rin do you want to go outside and play?" You say to her wiping some hair away from her face.

"Are you not hungry lady Narooma?" Rin asks you and stand up to her full height only being as tall as you as you kneel.

"Not very Rin now go change and I'll meet you out side ok," You say half lying, you were famished, but you could deal for Rins sake.


	5. Maybe a Hero, Chapter Four

You watch Rin run down the stairs and stand up feeling emptiness in your stomach. Ohh yea, you think to your self, just when I really need to feel the pain. You curse yourself for promising Rin that you would play now but you just brush it off, how long would Rin want to play?

You walk down the stairs and through the long hallways till you reach the courtyard that opened up into a brilliant sunny afternoon. You hear a shriek of laughter and turn to see Rin playing with a butterfly. She jumped up to catch it but fails dismally. She doesn't cry or pout that she didn't catch it she just tried again and again enjoying the game of tag.

You smile to your self and direct your attention to your surroundings. The sky was beautiful and cloudless; it was a deep blue, so deep that you could almost fall through it into the sky. You sigh to your self and look around some more, Rins still playing; you see Jaken pouting not far off obviously not wanting to be out here. He must be out on Sesshomaru's orders to watch Rin, Where is Sesshomaru anyway.

You feel a light tug on your kimono and you are pulled back to reality quickly remembering suddenly why it was you where even out here.

"Lady Narooma Play with me!" Rin says to you jumping on her tiptoes to get your attention. The way she demanded your attention wasn't as though she was a brat it was more like a child that wants love.

"Ok, Rin what should we play?" You ask her crouching down to her height for the second time today.

"Ummm... lets play... TAG, your it" She pocked you on the shoulder lightly and sped off running in the opposite direction. You stand up from your crouching position and instead of running you jog to play with her, she's still allot shorter than you and your legs are longer than she is tall.

You forget all about your starvation, and you play with Rin. The minutes turn into hours as you and Rin play multiple games including hide and seek ghost in the graveyard and tag. If you had ever been a child you know it must have been fun. Having no worries about anything but what to play. You play with Rin all day only noticing it when the light of day faded from the horizon leaving you in the gaze of the moon.

You and Rin lay down in the grasses, unknown to you someone was watching you from the shelter of the castle. You stretched out and Rin cuddled close to you hugging your arm sweetly. You brushed the hair out of Rins face and looked to the sky observing the beautiful night sky above the two of you.

The light of the moon was unnaturally bright as it glowed down upon the two. Rin yawned and poked you on the shoulder grabbing for your attention.

"Lady Narooma," She says poking you a second time and you turn your head to face her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Rin what is it?" You say in reply confused at what she could want of you.

"Could, I maybe... just," She paused for a moment and looked a bit embarrassed, which surprised you greatly, you never thought you would see it, "maybe... could I... call-you-mommy"

You felt a bit taken aback by her question but you hide it keeping the expression from your face so that you might not embarrass her further. You nod silently and hug her tightly bringing your heads together.

Rin and you fall asleep out side that night after your little moment with her, but when you wake up you find yourself in your bed. You yawn and sit up in your bed, you feel a strong stab of hunger hit you in your gut and you grab your stomach tightly. You think back to yesterday and think of how you could have ever forgotten how hungry you were.

"Hungry!" You sorry out to your self your face contorted in hunger.

The door creaks open slowly and you look up to see who it was, but the smell of food makes you forget about the person. You look to a tray that the person is holding and you stare at it hungrily. You almost drooled all over your self till you heard the person speak.

"Close you mouth pathetic mortal!" Sesshomaru spits at you rudely and you look up to him in surprise, this time it was real, this is the first time he has set foot in your room!

He comes over to your bed and sets the food down, what the, is he trying to poison something or me. He looks at the expression painted to your face and smirks.

"Just eat human!" he said to you speaking again acting as though he was superior to you or something. Ignoring his venom you grab the food and stuff it into your mouth hungrily not exactly caring what Sesshomaru thought of you finished the tray in a mere minute.

Sesshomaru just cocks an eyebrow at your actions and took a seat in the chair next to your bed. You nearly drown your self-drinking the water Sesshomaru had bring to you. Gaping for breath you look over to see Sesshomaru staring at you.

"What are you staring at my lord," You say trying to keep the voice of annoyance inside you so that you might be respectful, you had decided that since he could have just killed you the first day that you should be thankful for him allowing you to stay.

He shook his head and looked away from you and looked out the window to the sunny sky. You cock your head to the side in wonder and sit up crossing your legs. "... My Lord?"

He looks over at you, he looks kind of angry and it scares so you scoot away a bit. He softens a bit and crosses him arms.

"I heard you and Rin talking, mortal." He said simply looking away again.

Ohh that's why he's acting so different, he must be slightly angry that you might be staying for allot longer than he had expected at first. Now that you have that kind of relationship with Rin he could never get rid of you. Even though the thought made you relived that he might accept you, you knew deep inside it could never turn out that perfect with Sesshomaru in the picture.

You smile "ohh that!" you say a little more happier than you meant it to, he looked over to you in annoyance but then it faded away.

"Don't expect anything from me human." He said venomously "I think nothing different about you, you're still a pathetic mortal and the fact that Rin likes you as a mother will change nothing!"

You make sure to see that after Sesshomaru left you roll your eyes. You should have known he would have reacted this way.

"Mommy!" You hear Rin call as you walk down the stairs after you had dressed. She hugged you legs and led you down the hall to the dinning hall to have a second breakfast, which you accepted happily seeing you were still hungry. As you ate you saw Jaken smile at you from the kitchens, you raise both your eyebrows and understand. Now you have to watch over Rin and not him, you don't mind you kind of like it allot better than doing nothing.

You finish eating and go out side to play with Rin again for a while.

L8er

You have been With Sesshomaru for a month and you haven't even spoken to him once since you talked to him about Rin. It didn't matter to you though; the only thing you really cared about was Rin. With out Rin you don't know exactly where you would be. (Ok Rin it a big part in the beginning of this story ok, don't worry this is a Sesshomaru story and It will be like that Sesshy just has to become more used to you)

You are sleeping in your bed when you are awoken by a sudden shift on the bed. You open your eyes to see Rin jumping on the bed trying to wake you up. You smile and pull her down to sit on the bed with you. Shes still giggling from the fun she had jumping on your bed.

"What is it Rin?" you ask her smiling happily over at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru say that I have to wake you up," She said smiling endlessly. "Because were leaving again!"

You smile at her again and nod; she jumps off your bed and goes to her own room to get ready. The dresser in corner of your room is filled with your own clothes now, and you can easily pick some clothes out for the journey. You get up and go over to it and pull out five of your favorite day clothes. One is navy blue; another is dark forest green the others are dark red, bright pink, and a light sky blue one. All of them have a slit going down the right leg and come with baggy pants to go under it. You like these kimonos because they are both beautiful and easy to move around in. A bag sits at the foot of your bed and you decide to use it for your clothes. You fold the kimonos nicely and set them in the bag.

The bag you set on your bed and you open your dresser again for something to where today. You settle for a pink kimono that ends at your knees and you put up your hair in a messy bun.

The door swings open as you head down the stairs to grad a bit of breakfast. You hum a melody that you somehow remember from somewhere; you brush off the realization and continue to hum the tune till you run across Sesshomaru who comes walking down an opposite hall that opens up into yours. You bow your head in recognition and continue waling till you feel a clawed hand grasp your should bringing you to a stop. Your eyes still trail in front of you; you know its Sesshomaru so you have no need to turn to face him.

"What is it my lord?" You ask respectfully.

He pulls your shoulder so that you turn to face him.

"What was that tune were just humming?" He said with out being rude or sarcastic, his face was smooth and expressionless but you could see a glimmer of high importance as he asked you the question.

"Does it have importance to you my Lord?" You ask questioningly and you see him nod slightly for you to continue. "My Lord I'm sorry to say that that I do not remember, I don't actually know anything from my past before I came to your castle..."

His expression stays smooth but you know that he is very confused with you.

"You have no memories what so ever?" He asked you still very serious, you wonder why he hasn't called you a Pathetic human or a stupid mortal yet. You nod silently to answer his question and you look down to your feet.

The feeling of having no knowledge of your past is slowly getting to you. It bites you hard whenever Rin asks you how it was when you where her age. You feel your eyes become very warm and tears form around the rimes of your eyes. You feel ashamed for crying but you can't stop, you know that in Sesshomarus eyes this is weakness.

You bite your lip in attempt to stop crying and in begin to work. You hear Sesshomaru take his leave and make his way down the hallway. You feel relieved that he left you to cry. You let all of your emotions out at that one moment. You cry hard as though you could never stop.

You, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken leave the castle after you've had breakfast. They bring a two-headed dragon whose names are Ah and Un. Rin told you their names just before she fell asleep on him laying face first on her belly. You giggle to yourself as you watch Rin dose off. Jaken is in front of AhUn and you talking to Sesshomaru who only seems to be slightly paying attention to him. Sesshomaru seems to be concentrating on something else as the group continues to walk for another hour.

Sesshomaru leads everyone through the forest and every few minutes you catch Sesshomaru look back at you. It makes you wonder if it had something to do with that tune you hummed earlier. Wondering you pucker your lips with a practiced knowledge and whistled the tune to your self hoping to see whether or not that is what is bothering him so.

It seemed to work...

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned around and with his demonic speed he appeared in front of you and dug his claws into your shoulders causing you to cry out in shock and in pain. This woke up Rin, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over to the two of you and her eyes widened in shock but remain silent.

Sesshomaru noticed suddenly what he was doing and let go of you. You fell in a heap at his feet holding your shoulders, they burned suddenly and you cried out in pain again. Sesshomaru turned around; you could sense he was angry, very angry at something.

"We're going to make camp here!" He said shortly and stormed off into the forest.

You held your shoulders, tears threatening to fall. You turned your head to observe the damage. A green substance mixed with your blood and your skin was turning purple. Rin jumped down form the dragon and knelt beside you grabbing your upper arm.

"What happened Mother?" Rin asked you as she held your arm in her hands; Rin also seemed to be on the verge of tears but wiped them away with her sleeve. "Why did Lord Sesshomaru grab you?"

You let the tears fall that were forming around your eyes. Why did he attack you? Also did he poison you? The tears started to flow faster and you wipe them away. Rin lets go of your arm and embraces you tightly, and you let your head fall onto her shoulder and your crying ceases for the moment. Jaken Just stands off in the distance and whispers something about going to get firewood and rushes off. Rin holds you for the moment and she starts to cry hugging you tighter.

Sesshomaru's POV

You walk quickly through the forest every few minutes you would hit a tree in anger and cause it to come toppling over to the ground. 'What had happened? Suddenly you had the urge to hurt her, or maybe..'

You sit down against a tree and sniffed the air just to make sure you hadn't gone to far that you couldn't smell them anymore. It seems that you had walked at least two miles and had never stopped once, but course you could smell much farther than that. You look up into the canopy of the trees thinking hard on what exactly had happened.

You had heard the tune you heard her hum earlier but this time she whistled. Then suddenly you became overcome by your own urge to, you couldn't figure out what that feeling was. Picking at it slowly you suddenly figure it out! It scares you though but its true. You wanted to enter her to... yea you know what I mean ewe huh.

'Mate Her!' You thought to your self thirdly disgusted by the mere thought of it. Shes a digesting mortal how could you, the powerful Lord Sesshomaru, have any urge like that for any human!

You sit there for a moment feeling like you could throw up, but then you think back to Narooma again and realize that you had poisoned her.

Your POV

After you and Rin stopped crying Jaken comes back with firewood and starts up a fire just as the sun begins to set. You begin to feel sick and your arms are throbbing painfully. You suppose it was poison because of how weak you were becoming not to mention your purple pulsating skin. The three of you including AhUn sit around the fire for a few minutes in silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Yells Rin but she doesn't get up as usual to greet him, she looked kind of scared. "Sesshomaru-sama save Narooma!"

He looked over at you as Rin pleads to him sadly. His eyes wander to your upper arms as he took in the damage.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru help Mommy" Sesshomaru couldn't ignore her if he wanted to; he walked over to you and knelt down looking at your arm.

His hand reached for his sword and drew it. You haven't seen Sesshomaru draw one of his swords the whole time you've been with him but right now you didn't want to see it. He raised his sword like he was going to strike you and you scream. You find you're self-clinging to his shirt frightened to death.

"Stay still oona I'm going to cut it off!" Sesshomaru said to you trying to pry you off him with out you ripping his clothes in the process.

"Like hey you're going to slice my arm off!" you yell to him only tightening your hold on his shirt.

"Get off me human!" He yells at you angrily and tries to shove you but doesn't succeed, you only hold on tighter. The whole scene was quite funny and entertaining if you cut out the oozing stuff coming out of your arm.

"I'll let go if you promise you won't chop off my arm!" You say to him angrily

"Fine" he said retreating his attempt to push you off of him. You let go and felt one of your arms painfully. A strangely colored puss oozed from your cuts and smelled horribly like you were rotten. You coughed loudly and looked up to Sesshomaru.

"You will need to go to a village priestess then." Sesshomaru said smugly

"Lord Sesshomaru please bring mommy now!" Rin cried in a frightened tone hugging your leg sadly. You put your hand on her head then looked to Sesshomaru almost begging. He rolled his eyes and started to walk through the forest. You smile to yourself and say goodbye to Rin. Sesshomaru had only gone a few yards when you caught up with him, and you thanked him as you walked besides him through the forest.


	6. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Five

The first couples of minutes walking with Sesshomaru were deadly silent only the occasional break of a twig or the sound of a bird taking flight broke the awkward silence. Your upper arms were searing in pain as you tried your best to not fall behind. You wanted to break to silence; you need something to get your mind off of your wounds.

Sesshomaru stops suddenly and you almost run into him; he is right in front of you. You feel your lips vibrating and realize you were humming, humming not just anything though but that stupid tune that you got into this mess with. You stop humming suddenly just as Sesshomaru pushes you up onto a tree roughly. You could see something in his eyes that scared you greatly. Lust! That's what you see.

You see he's trying his best not to get on a human but it seems that he's having a hard time with that.

"Se-Sesshomaru..." you say nervously as he loosens his grip on you and the sudden urge he had fades away.

A burning sensation crosses your face as he backhands you and you are thrown to the ground roughly falling on your side causing you to cry out in pain. Your wounds open further as you land on your arm. You bite your lip trying not to show your weakness to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ignores your cry in pain and starts to walk off deeper into the forest his fluffy floating to his side.

You get to your feet as soon as you can your head aching in protest. You have to catch up to him; he will leave you here if you don't follow. A loan tear escapes your eyes and drips down off your chin. You get up and walk as fast as you can to catch up to Sesshomaru.

'Ohh great more silence' you think to yourself blinking away the rest of the tears that had not escaped. After a few minutes it was getting to you again; you hate silences and it bugging the heck out of you. You open your mouth to say something and Sesshomaru stops again and turns to you. 'Oh great what did I do this time' you think to your self.

"Don't ever even think of that tune again or I will kill you wretch!" He spat at you and he turned around again leaving you dumbfounded.

"What of it my lord?" You ask him in the nicest tone you could muster looking at the back off his head. He remains silent and doesn't answer you; he just continues walking for another few minutes. The trees start to thin and the path opens up into a field all-light up by the silver light of the moon. The field contained flowers of all kinds and smelled beautiful. Both you and Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and looked out into the stars.

Sesshomaru's POV

'Why the hell won't this stupid feeling leave me alone!' you think to your self. The craving for Narooma still beats inside of you and won't leave you bee. Your heart beats faster as the wind rips at her hair. 'She can't be human, she can't be' you think to your self again cursing your self for your feelings at the moment. You don't have any feelings for her it's more like a strong, strong desire. The wanting picks at your body till you can't take it any more.

"Onna go to the village, down the hill!" You say harshly trying to control your self

She looks over at you and you see surprise in her eyes as she looks into yours. 'She must sense it that btch' you growl and she begins to walk quickly down the hill and you relax after you can no longer see her.

Your POV

'Oki Doki that was weird...' you think to yourself as you walk down the hillside the wind brushing up against your wounds causing you to finch slightly. The hill isn't that tall and you reach the bottom in minutes. You see a large village cuddling among the rocks of a mountain. The village is large enough for a priestess and you need medical help quickly.

You quicken your pace and enter the village. The sun has just set so its not like everyone's sleeping; the streets are emptying and everyone is going home to sleep. You stop and see a little girl standing not far off.

"Little girl may I ask where I might find a priestess?" You ask her as you approach

She points you to the right direction and you find it with ease. The shack is no different from all the others except it is a little bigger. You hear voices coming from inside, and it sounds like the two voices are arguing about something. One of the voices sound really young, like eight or nine. The two go at it for what it seems to be five minutes; there both girls you presume unless it some gender confused guy, which you doubt. One of the voices, the older one, exhales loudly and rushes out of the shack obviously very frustrated.

You avoid being hit in the shoulder by hers as she stomps out of the shack and you stare out after her wondering what the hey could get her so angry.

You walk in and you see a little girl sitting on one of the five beds in the room with her arms crossed and her face contorted in anger.

"Excuse me?" you ask quietly. The girl finally seems to notice you and looks up at you surprised. "I was told I could find a priestess here..."

She studies you slowly and hops off the bed. She could only be a of couple heads taller than Rin. Her eyes wander to your arms and she gasps grabbing you. Her face seems to be full pity and sadness as she holds your arm in her smaller hands.

"What happened to you? The girl asks turning you so she could get a better look.

"Ummm... attacked by a demon..." you reply not knowing exactly what to say.

"Come over here" She pulls you over to one of the beds and makes you sit down.

"Aren't you a li-" you start only to be cut off by the girl

"I'm ten years old I think I'm perfectly capable to heal you!" She said like this was a topic she dealt with often; maybe that's what the two of them were arguing about?

"Are you like a priestess in training or something?" you ask her as she walks over to a shelf with a bunch of herbs laid all over it.

"Yea but I probably know allot more about healing than any other priestess you come along, She says in a know-it-all voice

"Are you serious?" you say, you really want to know

"Yea I'm sure, all my sisters are priestesses and I know more than the lot of them put together." She said powdering some herbs in front of her. "It seems I'm the only one who puts in the effort"

"But your only ten, you should be playing and all the other stuff?" You tell her as she turns around to face you.

"I have no time for stuff like that!" The girl says holding a bowl of purplish mush and approaching you swiftly "I am going to be the most powerful priestess ever in out era!"

You look at her as she takes a brush from her belt and dabs it in the purplish mush. This girl how could she not wish to have a childhood? You think back to Rin, You hope she's had a very good childhood. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain from your right shoulder and you gasp out in pain. You see that the girl is dabbing the mush onto your wound.

Sesshomaru's POV

After Narooma left your mind felt at ease. 'How could a simple tune do that to me?' you think to yourself as you lean up against a tree in the field that she had left you 'she's a mere human, a filthy mortal!' She cannot be human she has to be demon or a miko to be able to do anything like that. The feeling will not be gone next time you see her; you know its true, You must control yourself you can't risk her becoming pregnant that would ruin everything for you. You are beginning to anger, she's not exactly helping your nerves this woman.

Your POV

After the little girl applied the purple stuff to your wounds the pain subsided and the venom begins to die. You feel allot better than before that you're sure of. The little girl sits and watches your healing progress. You guess that she has never had a patient with wounds such as yours and you allow her to watch you arm for research. The poison escapes your arm in a greenish fizz and falls to the ground burning the flooring.

"Girl?" you ask and she directs her attention to you "what is your name, I do not think you have mentioned it?"

"Ohh I'm sorry miss my name is Kyari, and I think that you have not told me yours either?" She asks you and her seem to be becoming friends, how come you can't make friends with people our own age?

"My name is Narooma, You say smiling. "Thank you so much for healing me, the pain was unbearable"

"Yes, yes, what demon gave you that poison? I can not think of any demon that could poison you in such way and not kill you?" Kyari says in a voice of wonder, she is very knowledgeable for her short years you know this most at her age would not care for such this as this.

"Well..." you tell her everything, everything about finding Sesshomaru, and Rin. About how when you whistled he attacked you and how he lead you hear and attacked you also there. Even how his eyes were filled with lust as he did so. By the end the topic had fallen to everything that concerned you including how you know nothing of your past.

"You know, I can fix that, Kyari says to you and you look at her dumbstruck, what would it be like to have your memories?

"You can, your serious?" You say to her, you can hardly breath you're so exited.

"Yea I can, its quiet simple real-" you embracing her around the neck suddenly squeaking in joy cut her off. "Yo-you must really want your memories don't you"

You nod into her hair and you feel your eyes beginning to burn with tears.

"But I have to prepare for the ceremony" Kyari said to you.

At the moment you looked calm, but on the inside you were ready to scream for joy. You were so happy that you could get all your memories back. A life of your own, it seems so nice to you. The whole idea made you feel like kissing someone, but of course that's a bad idea.

"Okay then I'll just tell Sesshomaru... hope he doesn't get mad..." You think back to Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru has been acting a bit weird lastly...' you think to your self, how come he attacked me and how come his eyes looked the way they did on the way up here. Every thing about him is confusing and you decided not to worry yourself at the moment. It's a happy day and you shouldn't be thinking of such bad things at these times. You smiled at Kyari and hide the topic of Sesshomaru in the back of your mind so that you may return to it later.

You tell Kyari that you will see her later and you leave the hut. Outside it still dark; the sky is even more beautiful than before and it takes your breath away for a moment. You can't move for that moment nor can you breath. The moon is so big, and it seems to you that it's focusing soulfully on you. Almost like it's staring at you. You smile to yourself; you can move again and you continue your way through the village and out.

The hill up to where Sesshomaru isn't steep but its wet. You slip once and land on a jagged rock. The pain in your knee causes you to gasp out in pain. You try to ignore it and walk the rest of the way up the hill making sure not to make the same mistake again. You reach the top of the hill in no time, and you see that Sesshomaru is asleep against a tree at the other end of the field. You smile at his peaceful figure and slowly walk over to him. You're taking your time. He seems so peaceful, unlike usually, when he's a cold-hearted mean person. (Excuse me I don't swear if you haven't noticed so you won't either) His chest rose and fell slowly and gracefully. By the time you found yourself in front o Sesshomaru your breathing was in sync with his.

You bent down next to him sitting down on your knees and looked at him again. You wished you didn't have to wake him up. This image of him looks so much better than the usual. You leaned in closer to take another look your breathing began to deepen as you tried not to wake him.

Unfortunately it didn't work; Sesshomaru's eyelids fluttered open gazing up at you. He didn't seem surprised to see you kneeling down next to him, as most would be. He stared back at you with a mysterious gleam in his glowing yellow eyes. He sniffed the air and closed his eyes, and his nostrils flared for a moment like he smelled something that surprised him. His eyes looked down to your bleeding knee, and before you could stop him he touched the wound on your kneecap. His fingers grazed your bleeding cut and blood stuck to his fingers. You winced and he drove his fingers away from you and raised them to his face. He breathed in the sent of your blood quietly and licked it up off your fingers.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" You say unknown to you exactly what was going on. "Why are you acting so-?

Sesshomaru forcing his lips onto yours cut you off suddenly. He was forceful and it frightened you, and you tried to push him away but he was too strong for you. He put his hands behind your head and pushed you farther into him. He came close to you so that there was no space between the two of you. He pushed you to the ground and held your arms down at your sides with his clawed hands. (Okay it's so much easier to write it when he has two hands so deal) You did not return anything you just sat there frightened enough you could just feint in his hold on you. (Well we all know that would be a bad thing...)

You haven't had breath for almost a minute now and you are feeling light headed. He raised his head from yours his breathing normal but yours quick and gasping.

"Sesshomaru, stop right now!" You said your eyes wide as they could go. You're really scared now. (Remember what I told you in the beginning?)

He ignores your words totally and begins to kiss your neck making a shiver run down your spine. You body wanted him so much by this time you felt it might over come you. You begin to struggle under his grip, and you try to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but all attempts were in vain. He dug his claws deep into your arms and you let out a weak scream. Your scream doesn't faze him one bit as he continues down your neck lower between your breasts. He was parting your kimono top slowly as he did this, and when he reached you belly button your kimono top slid down to your sides. You scream and try to release your arms from his grasp so that you could cover your self. He only tightened his hold on you and continued.

You began to cry lying down in the grass with the great lord Sesshomaru doing as he pleased. Sesshomaru felt the disturbance as the muscles in your stomach tense up. He brings his face up to look at you lust glazing his eyes greedily. You bit your lip in attempt to keep the tears to yourself but they continue to falls down you cheeks. Sesshomaru growls at the interruption you had just caused and lets go of your arms so that his hands may roam your body. You were so angry with him now, though is mixed with your fear the anger over come it. A cold sensation drapes over your body like that one moment at the bandit camp. Your body becomes invisible and Sesshomaru looks down at your body, which is unseen. You kick him off you and yell angrily at him.

He fell back and snarled angrily. You snatched up you kimono and ran down the hill back in to the village.

Sesshomaru POV

Narooma left you on the ground angry as Hell. Did she just turn invisible now you know she isn't human? 'But that's beside the point how dare she, that disgusting wretch, how dare she disobey me!' you thought to your self getting up to run after her but realized she was running back to the village. You roared out angrily and slammed your fist into a tree causing a domino effect with the trees beside it. 'She will do as I please she has no right to disobey me!' you flung your self angrily against another tree so that your back faced it.

'But then again why do I Sesshomaru need a human?' you asked your self 'I have no need for a pitiful mortal, or what ever she is, such as her, but my body says other wise...'

Your POV

You threw on your Kimono before heading down the hill. Halfway down you began to feel dizzy, and you leaned up against a rock to your side. 'What is wrong with Sesshomaru?' you ask yourself putting a hand to your head in attempt to calm your mind 'Why is Sesshomaru acting this way?' You feel really sick. Your face begins to pale and your mouth waters weirdly. You lean over to the side and puke all over the side of the rock.

That was too much at the same moment for you. Lightness appears in your head and you stumble down nest to the rock away from your puke. You lie down on the ground and look up to the stars. Millions of stars surround you and the dizziness is replaced by calmness. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

"Narooma-get-up!" You heard as your sleepy mind awoke.

Someone is rocking you back and forth. You grown and roll over swatting them away with your hand. The annoying person stomps his or her foot in annoyance and then smacks you across the face.

"What the!" You yell and roll over to face them.

Obviously its just Kyari.

"I found you sleeping on the hill this morning next to some puke, what's wrong with you?" She says to your obviously worried.

You think back to last night. Should you tell her? You rub you cheek where she had hit you; you are sitting in the hut again on one of the beds, the one closest to the door, and you still feel sick. Sesshomaru did this to you. You remember what he tried to do last night and you bit your lip. 'That-that!' you don't know what he is. Sesshomaru is probably the most confusing person on the face of this earth.

"Sesshomaru..." You started wondering if you should tell such a young girl what happened. How would a girl like her react to come thing like this? Most kids don't get the talk till they're a little older than her. A light sparks in her light brown eyes and her face is shown in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I guessed that's what happened!" Kyari said to you in awe and disgust "What did you do, was he angry?"

This girl was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She's only ten years old how... ohh what ever...

"Um yea kind of... I was wondering if you could clean my wounds?" You turned your shoulder to her and she gasped surprised and went to grab some herbs.

You felt the wounds on the back of your arms and flinched. 'At least he didn't poison me again' you think to yourself 'why can't he control himself?' you think back again and remember turning invisible. 'How come that happened?' you think to your self again 'maybe... just maybe it happened because I'd have a mixture of feelings at the same moment and it caused me to over whelm myself, but that would mean I'm a demon or something...?'

Kyari returned with multiple herbs and spread them over your nail marks and dabbed off the dry blood with a wet piece of linen. Being treated like a child by a child made you feel kind of uneasy but you brushed it aside like you do most things. Kyari has tried so hard for her age and she deserves the respect of a Lord. You smile and flinch slightly as she bandages your arms tightly.

"Now don't go hurting yourself again or you'll be seeing be twice a day." Kyari said mockingly and put away her supplies. "But of course its never been your fault really Its that Lord of yours"

You nod in agreement and rub your hands over your newly bandaged shoulders. You wonder how Rin is. It she scared for you? How could a sweet girl like her ever like a guy like Sesshomaru so much? There must be a reason for a demon like Sesshomaru to take in a little girl like Rin. Her and Him are total opposites it confuses you so much.

"You ready?" Kyari says to you taking a seat down next to you.

"Ready for what?" You say in reply

"The ceremony of course, you want your memories back don't you?" Kyari says wondering why you didn't remember.

Yesterday you had been so happy to get your memories back and you had totally forgotten. A thing this important should be the thing I can't stop thinking about not Sesshomaru. You suddenly realize that he's the only thing that's ever on your mind. It scares you; do you seriously like Sesshomaru?

"Yea of course, can we do it now?" you say overly exited.

After talking to Kyari she ran you through everything. The thing is you are asking the moon goddess, Liana, for removal of the curse of having lost your memories. Liana is the demon of the moon and of memories just like Henru who is the demon of the sun and of the future. Another reason for asking Liana for a removal of your own curse is because she her self suffers from a curse lain upon her by Henru. Kyari also explains to you that tonight in the light of the full moon, it was incredibly lucky of you to tell Kyari the day before the full moon. You are to bath. Herbs and oils are to be rubbed on your body before you bath so that Liana might find you worthy of her time.

So that night in the hut Kyari hands you oils and herbs to rub your self with. They smell of flowers and grasses. The smell calmed you and drove all the thoughts of Sesshomaru away for the moment. You dressed in a pure white kimono and headed out for the lake that sat not far from the village. You walked through a forest on your way to the lake and amazingly there were no disturbances it was almost as though the herbs oils kept the demons far from you. You reach the waters in no time, and undress out of the colorless kimono. Slipping into the cool water you see the reflection of the moon shimmering brightly in the middle of the lake. You wad into the water till it reaches your chest shielding all of your private areas from view.

You stopped halfway to the center of the lake and looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and sky was clear. Though suddenly a shimmering appeared at the middle of the lake right above the reflection of the moon. The outline of a woman appeared and slowly sharpened till you could see the demon. Lianas beautiful you admit to your self.

You couldn't breath for a moment when she turned to face you. Everything about her was beautiful it seemed impossible. Her thin lips pull themselves into a graceful smile and she makes her way towards you. Her face is warm and motherly and it makes you wonder why a powerful demon like her would 'waste' her time with a human like you. A low growl comes from the trees behind you. Liana chuckles a bit and whistles into the slight breeze that was blowing in.

Sesshomaru's POV

You had followed Narooma from the village because of the smell that surrounded her. She smelt beautiful and the fact that you have a very strong sense of smell made it if possible even more so. You look at her closely she's beautiful more beautiful than anyone you've ever seen. 'What am I thinking I have no likes for this mortal... But then why do I think about her so often...' You wanted to touch her but for some reason her body repels you silently and you keep your distance. You watch her from the shelter of the trees as she undresses and wades into the waters. You disgust yourself for watching a human woman so intensely as she removed her clothes. Your body just wouldn't allow itself to turn away.

Narooma wades into the water till she is halfway into the lake. Her privates hide themselves underneath the water and you secretly curse her for that. You look away for a moment wanting to smack your self or turn away and head back to the village but you can't. 'What is happening to me I must do something before, something happens and I can't control myself just like the night before, what am I to do. Should I maybe kill her...?'

You look back over to Narooma and you see a woman. She's a demon. The aura around her tells you that she is even more powerful than yourself. Also you notice that she looks kind of like Narooma. She's beautiful even more so than Narooma.

You growl at the new found stranger. The two women look over to the trees where you took shelter in. Then the demon of the two starts to chuckle; She puckers her lips and whistles a low angelic note. Your mind relaxes and you feel limp. Your body stands on its own making yourself known to Narooma and the demon. You walk with out control to the edge of the lake.

Your POV

You see Sesshomaru step out from the trees and you, surprised, sunk lower into the water. 'Why is Sesshomaru here was that sick o' watching me!' you think angrily to yourself glaring at him. Liana giggled at your reaction to Sesshomaru and pulled you up out of the water to your protest. You squeak in freight and try to cover yourself, but under your fingers was not your delicate skin it felt silky and smooth.

You look down to see that your wearing the most beautiful kimono you've ever seen. The silk was like water on your skin and the pale pink looked even more pretty in the light of the moon. You looked up and you saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen considerably as they looked over at you. You gasp not wanting anything to happen like before; you turn around and ran into Liana.

"Ohh I'm sorry, really sorry!" You say apologizing continuously clapping your hands together above your head as you bowed. She just smiles down at you with her cheery red lips and laughs.

"Do not worry child," Liana says to you giggling; 'why doesn't she kill me?'

"Lady Liana, I came to you so that you could return my memories..." You say quietly then turned to check up on Sesshomaru but you see he's gone.

Liana looks at you sadly. She looks as though she's going to cry. You look up at her wondering what could make her look so sad. You don't dare touch her; she is so much higher up than you it surprises you she has even said a word to you.

"Mi' Lady what is it that disturbs you is it this mortal?" A male vice echoes through the silence. "I will kill her if she has done anything to hurt you!"

A man demon appears coming from the sky and floats down to where the two of you are standing. You have to admit he's really cute. His voice is low and husky and makes you shiver when you hear it.

"Henru, no." Liana says quietly as Henru stands beside her protectively. "Its-Its Keishi"

Did she just call you 'Keishi'? From what you know Liana and Henru are the two of the strongest demons on earth; could you be connected to the woman in some way? The wind blew against you eerily making your wet body shiver slightly.

He looks over at you in wonder. His eyes look cold, but yet warm. You look away quickly and to the ground. His eyes scared you; they were too overwhelming to comprehend at one moment. You feel his hand under your chin pulling you up to face him. His face seems confused, but now his eyes were warm and welcoming. His eyes seemed to be looking into your very soul never stopping into a dark tunnel never know when you might escape. You know Henru must be looking into your future. A strong urge to pull away followed but you found yourself momentarily frozen to the spot you were in the lake.

He pulls away after what seemed hours. His eyes were wide and frightened as he stared at you.

"Henru?" Liana calls "What's wrong?"

He turns to face her with stunned silence. Liana's eyes study his expression in a worried way. She steps up closer to him and holds out her hand. He takes it quietly and time stops for just the two.

Time stops for Liana and Henru

Third person

The moment the two demons hands touch time stops for just the two. Since Liana has power over the past and Henru has power over the future time stops when they collide. Liana smiles up at Henru and wipes a loose strand from her face.

Henru suddenly pulls her into a loving hug. Her head only came to his chest, and she leans her chin up against it. She looks up at the sun demon in wonder, and he kisses her forehead sweetly. He lets his forehead lean up against hers lovingly loving the moments the two spent together when time stood still.

"She seems to have come far." Henru states. "Most are still as cold as rock at this time, and she seems to have long been after that stage..."

"Yes I think that she will be the one to break my curse..." Liana speaks quietly looking up into his eyes.

He nods silently and hugs her tightly. The thing they spoke of was the curse that Henru had laid upon her so long ago. Centuries after the curse was sent upon Liana the two demons fell in love. Though it seemed nearly impossible for the two to be together for when ever they touched time stopped, but they found this to be a blessing. No one could disturb them; no one could come between the two. For nearly a half an hour the two stood there with out talking or making a noise of any sort.

"It's going to give her power..." Liana states pulling away from his slightly so the two of them could face each other.

"Why?" Henru asks Liana has never awoken one of her children's powers. The two had thought it easier to not to because falling in love with a human would be much easier. Only because humans show true emotion when demons do not.

"She has the western lord following her," Liana says giggling sweetly "He is sitting behind the trees, over there"

She points to where Sesshomaru was hiding. Henru laughs slightly because he new why a demon would be going after her. Liana has an essence that makes it almost imposable for males to resist. He remembers watching Keishi when she first whistled the tune that Liana uses to subdue male demons. Keishi is the fist of Liana's children to obtain this power over male demons.

"Yes but why is she here in the first place?" Henru says in question.

"She has summoned my powers of memories so that she may remember what she does not have,"Liana says becoming overtaken by sadness again. "She does not know that she has no memories; that she was just set upon earth that night."

"What are you going to do?" Henru asks her cupping her face in one of his hands.

"I'm going to give her what she has" Liana whispers "The only memories I can give her is her real name, Keishi."

"Are you going to awaken her powers at the same time?" Henru asks stroking her face.

Liana nods and looks over at your frozen figure with motherly eyes. She wishes to be with her child but she knows that Keishi must do this on her own.

"She so beautiful... my child..." Liana says almost crying.

"Just like her mother," Henru states truthfully kissing her passionately.

Your POV

You see the two demons withdraw their hands thinking nothing out of the ordinary. The two of them turned to face you faces carved of stone. You looked up into Liana's eyes and saw them motherly and almost soft enough to touch. She gestured of you to come closer and you did.

"Okay, Ki-Narooma" She said almost letting your real name out "I'm going to bring back your memories and when you wake up I will begun and it will be morn..."

She grabbed the sides of your head with her silk like skin. It suddenly felt warm were her hands touched, warmer than her skin. You could see out of the corners of your eyes that under where her hands were glowed silver like the moon. Then you lost consciences...


	7. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Six

Your POV

Your head is aching painfully when you regain consciousness. A grown sounds from behind you lips and you feel that you're lying on your back. You smell moss and trees. A sweet sent of rushing water fills your nostrils and you forget about the pain in your head for the moment. You hear someone's breathing right above you and you open you eyes quickly to see who it was.

Not exactly the person you wanted to see right now...

Sesshomaru stands over you with his arms crossed smugly. He's just staring down at you looking you up and down. His eyes trace your body; you have a sudden urge to cover your self. You look down to what you're wearing.

You suddenly remember what happened last night when you see your wearing the beautiful silk kimono that Liana had given you. You see that the kimono is a lot shorter than you had first thought. It came barley down on fourth of your thigh, right next to your crotch.

You squeak embarrassed and stand up. You desperately try to pull down the kimono. You fail realizing that silk isn't one of the stretchiest of clothes. You raise your head to look at Sesshomaru. A glimmer of laughter reaches his them but his face stays as usual with out emotion. Sesshomaru and you stare into each other's eyes for a moment in painful silence. A bird sounds in the distance breaks the silence and you look down to the ground.

"Lord..." You say to Sesshomaru not in question but showing him that he still has your respect.

You look into his eyes again seeing lust glazing over them as he tries to restrain himself from touching you. The look in his eyes frightens you and you look down wanting him to look at you.

"Wh-what happened last night," you ask him still directing your gaze to his feet. "After I lost consciousness..."

Sesshomaru's POV

'Keishi, that's her name...' you thought to your self as you watch her sleeping figure. You heard her grown in pain but you don't move to help. Why is it that Liana wants I a human /I to be protected. You think back to moment after Keishi had fainted. You had seen her fall from Liana's hands, and you stood up to see what had happened.

Flash Back

Still in Sesshomaru's POV

Keishi after feinting floats above the water surrounded in an eerie light. To late to stop yourself you found yourself one step from the cover of the forest. Liana and Henru notice you and both smile at you. A snarl escapes your mouth and they stop smiling returning serious glances toward you.

Liana raises her hand in a slow drifting movement and Keishi starts to float towards you. You catch her holding her bridal style you eyes showing wonder. Liana smiles again and starts to speak.

"I know you desire this girl, but you must restrain your self," Your eyes show sudden anger but Liana continues "because if any thing hurts her in any way what so ever. You will pay with you life..."

'How dare she, she has no right to say I desire this human' you think angrily to yourself 'I am the great Lord of the west! But if it is true that these two demons are Liana and Henru they both surpass me greatly in power...'

"So if you desire to live you will become Keishi's protector, protector from everything harmful, also including yourself..." Liana says in a serious tone.

You look down to Keishi in your arms taking in her whole image. 'So her real name is Keishi' you think to yourself 'but what of being her protector... if I do not wish to die I will have to. There is no hope to defeat both Henru and Liana... So that means I cant kill her to release myself of this feeling towards her!'

"So what say you dog? Liana says in a mock serious tone.

Sesshomaru looks up to her and snarls angrily. Henru shoots him a warning of a look and Sesshomaru gives up and nods...

After Flash Back

Still Sesshomaru's POV

While you had been thinking back you totally forgot about Kiashi. You snap out of it quickly cursing yourself for not paying attention. Kiashi starts to move a little, and you can't help but look down at her body. She's wearing a pale silk kimono that's way to short for her, and it makes it only harder not to look. Her Body is perfect and beautiful, but you cannot have her both her and Liana would not allow it.

Keishi opens her eyes to see you observing her body. She looks down at what she's wearing and squeaks in embarrassment. You can't help but be amused when she tries to pull down the kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru answer me please..." You say to him reminding him of what you had just asked him a minute ago. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

You were still looking down at the ground obviously more interested in the grass that Sesshomaru. You see Sesshomaru's hand flinch out of the corner of your eye and you flinch. He clenches his fist hard causing warm blood to trickle in between his fingers. You close your eyes tight awaiting pain. It never came; you stood there for a moment with your eyes closed and then opened them.

You could tell from deep with in his eyes that he was trying to control himself. You take a step back and you hear him growl slightly and you stop mid step. Then Sesshomaru surprises you...

He reaches his hands up to the top of his kimono top and took off his shirt. You gasp slightly as his perfectly carved body comes into view and you turn your back to him.

"Turn around mortal!" Sesshomaru said harshly "Put this on!"

You turn around to face him. You see him offering you his top and you take a hold of it slowly. You look at him questioningly and put it on.

It's obviously bigger than the short I short /I kimono you had on now. It came down just above your knees and the sleeves were really long compared to how long it was on you. The sleeves went past your fingertips and continued for at least three inches. With your back to Sesshomaru you with draw the obi you had along with the other kimono and used it to keep the shirt tightly around you.

After wrapping to obi around you turn to face Sesshomaru again. Seeing his beautifully sculptured chest you blush slightly. Sesshomaru sees you blush and turns around to continue walking.

You know he isn't going to answer your question so you just drop it. There are other questions you want to ask him though. Like why has been acting so weird around you, and why he loves Rin and not other humans. You open your mouth to ask him but you get cut off.

"Stay at least ten steps away from me and I don't /I whistle" He said this with utmost seriousness and you distance your self from him.

Well there's another question to add to the lot!

Liana's POV

Midnight

You sit atop the moon bathing in the light of the night sky. The stars of children twinkle above and all around you. Your lips pierce and start to whistle endlessly. Wolves and dogs start to howl in the distance and you smirk to your self.

A loud ringing of human screaming reaches your demonic ears. You pointy demon ears twitch at the noise and you turn over onto your belly. A sudden gust of wind reaches your face and you smell smoke. You look below you to the ground and study the sight.

Below the favorable village Tama kina burned slowly. Women's piercing screams reached your ears and you saw bandits setting the other half of the village afire. Anger boiled feverishly in the pit of your stomach and you snarl. Your beautiful pale eyes turn the color of the silver moon and you bare your teeth.

'Innocent people are being killed by ones of there own kind... children are dieing, I must save them!' You think to your self and pounce down off of the glowing orb of the moon.

Landing in the center of it all you look around you seeing a pair of bandits setting another house on fire. You hear the two talking amongst them selves.

"The captain says that she's not here, Haru, Says the first throwing his torch into the door of a hut setting it instantly on fire.

"Ohh well we'll find that btch," you flinch as he calls this woman a btch "We might as well steal this village's food and drink and not starve our selves!"

The two broke out in evil laughter as they killed an innocent woman in front of her own children. The two bandits slowly approached the children ready to strike mercilessly. You angrily whistled a long low note and the bandits stopped in their tracks as though frozen to the ground. You walk slowly over to the children being careful not to scare them even more than they were already.

All six cringed slightly as you approached and you stopped feet from them. You saw their mother only a yard from the frightened alone children. You knew that she was dead; you don't know what to say to the children. Its not like your going to just say 'I'm sorry year mums dead, well see you!' what kind of thing can you say to them.

"Children run into the forest I'm going to try and save the rest of your village okay?" They all nod quietly and the older children pick up the younger. They all run into the cover of the forest and you head off to kill some evil cruddy bandits!

Your POV

You and Sesshomaru had been walking a long time when you noticed that you were not heading in the direction of the village. Sesshomaru was leading you deeper and deeper into this forest and it seems like you've been walking forever!

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" You ask him still ten steps behind him so you have to talk louder than usual.

He didn't answer for a few moments so you exhale loudly in irritation.

"Back to the castle..." He said in his usual toneless voice.

You were kind of surprised he had answered you at all and you kept your mouth shut. 'Sesshomaru seems to have warmed up to me a little is seems, or maybe he's just acting this way because he's going to kill me!' a frightened expression painted itself onto your face.

If your not going back to the village what will happen to Kyari? You wonder if she's worried about you? She probably is you admit to yourself; though she'll probably just forget about you after awhile.

You suddenly ran into something hard and fell hard to the ground. Sesshomaru growled angrily and jumped forward into a clearing were the trees were clear of. You rubbed your butt quickly and quickly jogged into the clearing Sesshomaru was. You came up to him and he suddenly pushed you to the ground in the middle of the dry field into the tall grasses.

"Owe what was that for!" You say in mild surprise

"You're staying here..." Sesshomaru stated shortly and started to walk away...

Liana's POV

You walk to the center of the village where all the bandits were. They had managed to set half the village into flames and you weren't going to let them get any farther in their attempt to destroy these innocent lives! Your eyes glow with the light of the moon and your hair just as silver. You clench your fists as you approach the cluster of bandits. They are all laughing heartlessly at the pain they had caused to these villagers.

"Basterd! Leave these villagers alone if you value your lives!" You scream out angrily.

You don't enjoy killing anyone even if they are killers themselves. You are not like most demons. Most demons find pleasure in ending lives, but you find it utterly disgusting! No one should deserve to die; everyone has the right to live and become better. Though of course if they do not desire to change there is nothing else you can do. If they continue to kill innocent lives with out guilt or sadness you have no choice but to end their lives in attempt to save the rest of these peoples lives.

All the bandits stop laughing and turn to face the voice they had just heard. Their faces turn white at marble when they see your over whelming power though you can't see it because of all the flames that surround the village give off a more golden light. A couple horses buck off their riders at the sight of you, but instead of running from the flaming village they go to you and stand beside you whinnying and neighing. You smirk at their interesting behavior and turn your attention back to the bandits.

"If you all desire to live save this village from the fire" you say in a toneless voice " and come to work for me!"

Next there is nothing but silence. There is no sound but the crackling of flames and a few screams from people in the village. Then one of the bandits steps out from among the crowd staring blackly over to you. He nods silently and bows. Then he rushes over to the burning huts.

The rest do the same after a moment and soon the village is half put out. You are happy that you didn't have to kill anyone, and you now can save these bandits lives. After the village is put out you have the bandits search for the dead, and they do so with out complaining. They act obediently and bring back the bodies of the dead.

The people that had escaped begin to the forest file out in random clusters. They have no idea what had gone on during the night and now it was morn. Children and elderly all live everyone of the village is accounted for except for eleven. During the burning of the village only eleven had died; including the children's parents you had saw die.

Among the dead were a farmer, four wives, three elderly, the two parents, and a ten-year-old apprentice priestess. You eye the apprentice priestess with sadness and regret. She was so young...

"She wasn't supposed to die..." A voice said behind you

A hand grasped you shoulder and turned you to face who ever it was. It was Henru. The moment he had touched your shoulder time stopped. You look up into his eyes sadly tears finding their way out from the corners of you eyes. He wipes away your tears and the hair from your eyes.

"I've seen her future... we have to bring her back, Liana..." Henru states, "Her name is Kyari..."

You know he can't tell you what her future is even if he wanted to. The reason he has these powers is to keep things in order. Things that effect many lives go a certain way, bad or worse.

"Fine then shall we?" You say trying to cheer you self up.

He nodded and the two of you turn to Kyari again. With Henru's hand on top of yours the two of you kneel down beside Kyari and lightly run your hands over her eyes so that her lids were open. You feel life beating from with in her again and you rejoice. You hug Henru happily and kiss him.

"I have one thing to ask of you Liana before I go." Henru says withdrawing from your kiss.

You look down at him in wonder at what he might want. Could it be something about your daughter, or maybe it could be about that demon of hers.

"I need you to tell me about Keishi's powers..." He said seriously and backed away from you a little. "It seems they haven't awoken inside of her yet; she shows no signs?"

"When I returned her powers to her I couldn't have given it all to her at that one moment. It would have killed her! So instead I... how do I explain this?" You said then paused thinking "I poked a hole in it so that is could leak out slowly..."

Henru just nodded understanding what she was saying. She was allowing Keishi's powers to show them selves slowly so that she couldn't become over powered by them and she'd lose control.

Your POV

You are sitting around the side of the field that Sesshomaru had left you at. It has only been around five minutes since he left and you were still sitting in the same spot where he had thrown you to the ground. 'I guess I should go find some fire wood then...' you decide and get up. You look around at the field; it looks ordinary, but it feels so peaceful. You exhale softly and set out for firewood.

'Where could Sesshomaru be going anyway, and how come he couldn't bring me?' you ask yourself.

You walk for only about five minutes keeping close to the field so that you didn't get lost. You picked up allot of scrapes of wood along your way and it seemed like enough when you couldn't carry anymore. You returned to the clearing and threw the wood down to the ground. The sun was beginning to set and you need to start a fire you decide, and you start one.

By the time sun had set you had a rather large fire in front of you. Mildly impressed with your self you grin to yourself. Sesshomaru didn't turn up later or even later. The moon had positioned itself in the center of the sky by the time you fell asleep...

Sesshomaru's POV

You sit on a tree branch only fifty feet away from Keishi. You did not break your promise to Liana; you will protect Keishi. You watch her return with firewood. She starts a fire just as the sunsets, and she grins dumbly at her accomplishment. Keishi just sits by the fire in pure silence and stares into the heavens. She hardly moves an inch in the next two hours and you mimic her being silent. In a few moments you watch her fall asleep; her beautiful figure lying itself up facing the sky.

You lay awake making sure that the fire does not leave its enclosed wall of rocks. The silence is deadly but you pay it no mind. You stare down a Keishi's sleeping figure with desire, but you can't allow your self to make that mistake.

Suddenly a whistle pierces through the silence, and you turned to see its origin. Just like the night where you had followed Keishi a shimmering appeared in the center of the field in mild majesty. You blink a couple times, and then you realize that you have no control over your body once more. You are frozen to the spot by the low whistle that had just sounded.

The shimmering slowly focuses itself into a foreign beauty. Liana wipes the hair from her eyes that had found it there and took steps towards Keishi till she found herself standing above her. She whistles again and you are able to move once more.

You jump up off the branch and land yourself a few feet in front of Liana. She looked just as beautiful as the time before you saw her. Her eyes glimmered in the mysterious light of the moon and you couldn't help but stare into them helplessly. She laughed when she saw you and you snarled in return. She stopped laughing and returned her gaze to Keishi.

"Why is it that you are her, Liana?" You ask her in rude tone, but your face showed no expression.

"Who are you to ask me, Sesshomaru, I may kill you if I please..." Liana said obviously joking in a girly sort of way.

You growl at her happiness and she laughs again. 'What is with this onna! Why is she so dam happy!' you think to your self angrily 'and why is she here of all places?'

She watched your serious face for a moment and exhaled in a 'fine' sort of way. She gave in after a moment of silence and told you why she was there.

"I'm here to speech with Keishi, now if you don't mind..." she bent down next to the sleeping Keishi and touched her shoulder.

Keishi immediately opened her eyes and groaned with sleep. She yawned and sat up. Her face changed from tired to surprise when her sleepy eyes landed on Liana.

"Why are you here?" Keishi asks in surprise.

Your POV

You wake up suddenly for what reason you don't know. You moan in irritation, and you yawn sitting up in the grass you had fallen asleep in. You open your eyes and to your disbelief you see Liana kneeling over you with a comforting smile painted across her face.

"Why are you here?" You ask her suddenly realizing how rude that must have sounded and opened you mouth to apologize, but Liana just raises her hand to stop you.

You close your mouth silently, and you see Sesshomaru standing just a few steps away. You blink a couple times in confusion, and pull yourself up off the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes study you for the moment and you turn to face to great demoness. She's beautiful, and you wonder how you must look. You wonder whether or not you are pretty?

"I've come to speak to you about the ceremony that happened not long ago..." Liana says as you look up at her confused "Understand that you may have some questions for me."

As a matter of fact you did. How is it that you had come to see her about getting your memories restored and all you remember is that your name is Keishi? (Did I tell you that or not?) You nod your head to her signifying that you wanted to ask her questions. Then you look over at Sesshomaru who didn't seem to want to leave the two of you alone so that the two of you could speak in private. You roll your eyes in secret and turn back to Liana.

"How is it that when you returned my memories to me all I remembered was my name, Keishi?" You ask your first question.

"Keishi, I'm sorry to say that you possess no memories! When I went to return your memories that moment all I could find was a name..." Liana states, giving you a sympathetic look.

"But, how could that be." You ask half stuttering "are you saying that I had no life before I came into Lord Sesshomaru's company?"

"I'm afraid so my dear..." she says after you "If only..."

You look down to your feet in awe. How could you have no memories? Could it be that you were just set upon this earth that night of the storm. You were so confused and frustrated tears started to stream from the corners of your eyes.

"Keishi!" Liana says surprised "why are you invisible?"

You look down to your body to find that you were invisible once more. You feel the cold silk sensation drape your body just like all the times before. The fact that you had turned invisible once more did not help your nerves. You clench your fist in frustration and you sit yourself down to the ground tears still streaming from your eyes.

"Keishi has this happened before?" Liana asks in surprise

You kept your tears silent and suppressed a hiccup. The cold sensation fades away as you enter full invisibility. Silently nodding to answer Liana's question you wipe away the tears that were dripping down onto the grassy floor. You look out of the corner of your bleary eyes to see Sesshomaru standing quietly. He was staring at the place you had just been standing no emotions crossing his youki expressionless face. You pulled your eyes from him reluctantly to gaze at the floor. 'Why am I crying?' you ask your self 'Am I just a weak mortal like Sesshomaru says! I have to try to be strong... I don't want anyone's pity!'

You bit your lip hard and look up to Liana. Her face is in total wonder and slight surprise. Liana's brow furrows in concentration as she thinks the situation through. 'What could she be thinking about? Does she know why this is happening to me?' you ask yourself 'could her and I be connected some how? No-No, a weakling like me could never be an equal to Liana!' You bit your lip hard as you put yourself down harshly and your crying abates it.

You feel your image sharpening again and you feel satisfied. Your face is smooth and expressionless as you stare down into the cold grasses. The two powerful demons eye you curiously, but you show them no notice. 'But what about Rin she loves me? I'm a weakling though she loves me! Sesshomaru gives me nothing more than a lustful gaze or deadly glare, but Rin responds to me with love, she the only person I have...' All these things run across your mind though you can't full grasp them. You must have one side for yourself and one for Rin now if you wish to become mentally stronger.

"Keishi?" Liana sounds gaining suddenly your full attention "Are you okay?"

You look at her surprised by her worry and answer her confused: "why do you ask Lady Liana its not like a great demoness cares for a human such as me..." You suppress tears for your own sake and dig your fingernails deep into the earth around you.

You don't see but Liana's face falls and saddens. She looks down at you with a secret wanting to tell you everything. Henru and Liana had promised each other that they wouldn't tell you about the curse and everything else because they thought it would be easier for you to break it. Though now she looks down on you with sadness. She wishes that everything that she had done would erase them and leave this you alone. She would give up anything just to take the immense burden that will soon come away from you.

You eyes are back to the ground looking into the dry grasses of the field. You teeth bite down on your cheek to keep your tears from escaping again. You remove your fingers from the ground below you, and you take to your feet. Liana's gaze still lingers on you silently causing the goddess extreme pain to see you this way.

You raise your head to look Liana in the eye, and you speak: "So Demoness do you have any other business to attend to while you are here?" Keeping you face straight and smooth you ask Liana in the most polite way you could muster.

Liana looks at you with sadness glazing heavily over her eyes. She simply shakes her head 'no'

"There is one more thing I wish to tell you before I leave Keishi..." Liana says keeping her voice level. "You must control yourself, and also you I Sesshomaru /I !"

Liana suddenly says Sesshomaru's name. You look at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looks over at Liana, and Liana's eyes are still on you. 'What did Liana say? Does she know how Sesshomaru has been acting?' You see Sesshomaru is eyeing Liana with distaste.

"Goodbye Keishi" and Liana leaves without another word spoke.

After Liana left suddenly you ere left staring at Sesshomaru. You face was a mix of both curious and humorous. He looked over at you and you held back a giggle. His eyes shift from where liana had stood before to where you where. When his eyes land on you lust glazes over them once more and your eyes widen.

"What did I say about staying away from me!' He growled clenching his fists.

You slowly take a few steps back away from Sesshomaru becoming more frightened by the second. You could see blood beginning to drip from his fists falling into the dry grasses below him.

"You can't be human!" Sesshomaru startles you in a snarl full of venom.

(Okay I know this is going to get a little weird and slightly sudden so deal kk???)

Suddenly with demonic speed you find Sesshomaru on top of you. He claws desperately at you, and you let out a muffled scream. 'Liana help me!' you scream inside of your mind. You're kicking desperately to get Sesshomaru off of you but you find it in vain. You feel your Kimono top rip at the right side and you scream in pain as Sesshomaru's claws enter the flesh. 'Where is Liana?' You wonder gasping in pain. Your struggles stop as the pain overwhelms you. Sesshomaru takes advantage of this and rips your kimono top off of your shaking body. You scream and try desperately to cover yourself. Sesshomaru's hands wander lustfully as the pain in your side grows. You notice your loosing a large amount of blood, and your vision is getting bleary. Sesshomaru's lips join with his hands and you stop struggling as you black out.

Sesshomaru's POV

You felt the desire overwhelm your body, and you found yourself on top of Keishi trying fruitlessly to get at her. You ignore her screams in protest digging your clawed hand into her side. She screams out in pain and stops struggling. You take advantage of this tearing off her kimono. She cries out again at the exposure but you put her off again. Your hands start to explore the beautiful curves of her perfect body. You bring your lips down also just as you feel Keishi fall limp in unconsciousness.

You stare down at her shirtless figure and you feel disgusted with yourself. The strong urge sounds again but you bite down on your tongue hard enough for it to draw blood. You look to the wound you had inflicted on her to see it was quite large. She's loosing allot of blood and you have to get it bandaged.

You take Keishi's kimono top that was ripped down the middle, you had made her go into a village to buy it since she was wearing your top, and you rip it into thin strips. You start to wrap her wound tightly your body reacting whenever your fingers grazed her skin.

After you finished you remove your haori, and you dress her with it.

'I'm so stupid what was I doing with this mortal!' you ask yourself 'what is happening to me! Liana knows something I know it!'

Your POV

A small humming above you awakes you. It's quick and repeating; it almost puts you to sleep again till you suddenly remember what happened the night before. Your eyes shoot open in a frightened way, and take in your surroundings. Your no longer in the field surrounded by the tall grasses, but you are in the middle of a lush deciduous forest. The humming above you continues and you look above you to see what it was that woke you.

Swarming around your head is a humming bird. (Convenient huh?) You lift your head to reach for it, but it flies off leaving you alone in the forest. 'Where's Sesshomaru?' you ask your self-feeling alone. 'I don't think he did anything after I blacked out, or did he?' The idea sickened you and you shook your head riding your self of your thoughts.

You feel the pain at your side suddenly from the wound you remember from last night. You look down and you see that your wearing Sesshomaru's shirt again. 'He must have ripped up my kimono pretty badly then...' you conclude to your self-opening the kimono to see your wound.

You were surprised to see that it was bandaged. Even though it was with your kimono it still surprised you that Sesshomaru bothered to do that. Removing the bandages to see your wound your surprised. It doesn't look that bad considering how it felt that last night.

You rewrapped the stripes of cloth around your body and tied them tightly; you don't want them to fall off of anything. The forest around you is silent as though watching you. The far away calling of bird's calms your frustration, and you lay back down. Today there is no wind and the leaves on the trees above sit motionless, and the sun sits in the center of the cloudless sky above you.

You lay there savoring the calm silence of the forest, and you eventually fall asleep.


	8. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Seven

Your POV

You feel a movement at your side causing you to come into consciousness. With out opening your eyes you realize that you're now in a bed. Some one is cuddled into your side because you feel the warmth radiating from it. The body next to yours is small and really warm.

You open your eyes to see that you're in your room in Sesshomaru's castle. Your bed covers are pulled off to one side covering the small figure that is cuddled up into you. It's obviously Rin you conclude as you pull back the covers to bring the little girl into view. She yawns slightly as the light from the window pours onto her face like water.

You can see her eyes moving beyond her eyelids side to side and you notice that she is having a dream. You observe she face with a warm motherly smile slipping onto your face. Rins lips are pulled up into a pure smile of happiness, and you smile even wider to yourself. You lift your hand to wipe the loose strands from her youthful face. A stab of happiness rips its way through your heart. You had missed her allot even if it had been only two days.

The memories of the nights before come flashing back to you. Remembering your promise to your self you lay yourself back down beside her petting her hair with the back of your hand then brushing it with your hands. Slowly you fall back to sleep with your hand still upon her head.

When you wake up next Rin is shaking you awake, and you open your eyes. Then she smiles widely and tackles you in a hug nearly knocking the breath out of you. You laugh fully and hug her back.

"Lady Narooma you're back!" Rin speaks loudly into your shoulder.

You remember your old name suddenly; you had almost forgotten it. You promise you're self-right then that you're going to remember that name because it had been the only thing you had before Rin. You look down at Rin and smile; you suddenly have a piercing realization that Rin saved you.

"Hey Rin, guess what!" You say to her in a childish voice like I-know-something-you-don't-know!

She looks up at you with wondering eyes and asks: "What Mommy?"

"Mommy's real name is actually Keishi!" you tell her in a sweet voice smiling down at her.

Her smile widens and she hugs you again tightly.

After talking to Rin about the happenings that had occurred during the time that you were away you and her leave the room to see if there was any food you could eat. Well obviously after you got dressed in new clothes, duhh. Walking side by side you walk down the long halls of Sesshomaru's castle till you come to the door to the dinning room. Rin and you glide by the floor height table and enter a door off to the right. At the moment you bring the door ajar a strong smell of fish flows through your nostrils and into your lungs. Though you welcome the smell because it's not only the smell of fish that reaches you, other smells like spices and lemon are mixed nicely with it.

"Get out of the way!" A voice sounds loudly from beyond the door.

You squeak in fright when a male demon yells to you in alarm running into you. He runs head on into you bring you to the ground with him landing fully onto of you. You open your eyes a crack to look at Rin to find that she had run into the kitchen before you. The man that's lying on top of you groans and lifts his head slightly shaking his head to relieve himself of the plain surprise that must have hit him as hard as hit you.

"Ummm... can you please get off of me?" You ask him after a few seconds in question.

He waits a moment still lying on top of you and he finally answers: "Whets your name?"

"Can you get off me?" You ask again feeling a little uncomfortable with his whole body weight leaned up against you.

His warm breath just brushes up against your skin with out end and he stares into your eyes for a moment.

"What's your name?" He repeats

"Get off of me!" you say getting annoyed.

"What's your name? He said more forcefully

"GET OFF OF ME!" You yell into his face and he leans up on his knees and slaps you across the face.

"I said what is your name Bitch!" He said startling you.

You look out of the corner of your eye again seeing the kitchen door closed and no sign of it opening soon. Your eyes dart back to the demon with freight finding its way onto your face. You remember your promise to your self and anger starts to boil in the pit of your stomach dangerously. Your face remains emotionlessly strait and cool.

"Get off of me..." you say coolly for the last time.

"Why should I bitch? He answers harshly giving you a dangerous look and you suddenly see the same look that you had all ways seen Sesshomaru's like; lust reflecting onto you.

His eyes wander your body and you look down to see his hands clenched into fists trying to control him but you knew that he couldn't because even Sesshomaru couldn't. Worry started inside you again but you knew you had to do something. You can't let this happen; you shouldn't even allow him to look at you that way! You made up your mind; you have to do something.

You leap up catching him off guard causing him to fall onto his back in front of you. You yell out in anger and step forward your foot landing on his wee-wee.

"Don't you ever I throws your foot down again making him gasp in pain /I ever I again /I ever I again /I look at me I again /I like that ever I again /I again I again /I !" you yell out and you hear a door open behind you that opens into the hall, but you didn't care who it was.

"And I hope you don't have children!" You yell at him harshly as he rolls on the ground in pain crying out.

You turn around on you heal heading out to the door. But you don't make it that far. When you turn around you run into another man. You can tell because you recognize the shirt that Sesshomaru usually wears!

The demon struggled to his feet then turns to you. His face is contorted in anger and you look over at Sesshomaru who still hasn't done anything. Before you could even look back at the servant something happened fast and with out warning. You hadn't noticed to demon drawing back his hand to smack you when you were looking at Sesshomaru, and before his hand came into contact with your skin something caught it.

You look away from Sesshomaru to see that the servant's hand was three inches from your face and almost turning purple from the pressure Sesshomaru put upon him as his long fingers grabbed his forearm. You looked at the seen and stopped your self before your mouth dropped in awe.

"Servant, you do not touch a guest in my castle!" Sesshomaru declares snarling at the man tightening his grip.

Next thing you remember is hearing a disgusting crake and a yell of pain from the servant. You didn't see but Sesshomaru's eyes had turned a blood red, and his face contorted in anger. He drew one of the swords at his side and slit his neck in front of you. The sight disgusted you and you turned around shielding your eyes. You hear the dead body of the servant drop to the floor in a loud thump and you shiver.

"Servants!" You hear Sesshomaru behind you growl, and his face grows normal.

Two woman servants open the door to the kitchen talking amongst them selves. The two once they open the door upturn their noses as though smelling something. Their noses flare in a disgusted way and see the dead man next to Sesshomaru. One of the two gasps and step back but the other sighs and steps forward toward the body.

Sesshomaru leaves the servants to clean up the mess and you head into the kitchen ready to puke. Since you had lost your appetite you decided to just find Rin and go outside to play with her. You find her sitting with some other woman next to and open chimney type thing where some stew is cooking.

"Mommy where have you been I've been waiting for you?" Rin say happily hugging you around your legs tightly.

"Nothing to worry about Rin have you eaten yet?" you ask her worried only about her at the moment, as a mother should.

"Yes mommy, but don't you want to eat?" Rin replies concerned.

"No I'm not hungry any more do you want to go out side and play, Rin?" you said knelling down to her height and the two of you exit from a door out of the kitchen into the gardens so that you didn't have to walk past the mess from earlier.

Hours later you and Rin lay out in the gardens out side under the stars and the moon. Rin is cuddled up to your arm and your brushing her hair with your fingers. The moment is so silent and peaceful and you almost fall asleep. A glowing light approaches the two of you fleeing above almost blending in with the stars and the moon. Soon many follow the one firefly and countless fireflies surround you. Unknown to your Sesshomaru is watching for the safety of both you and Rin.

Rin falls asleep on your arm still cling onto it sweetly. You look down at her and you smile slightly as her sleeping form. You had never asked her of what had happened to her real parents because that might bring tears to the sweet girls eyes. You wanted to know though; you want to know why this sweet little girl never had a mother. Tears start to form around your eyes but you stop them. 'What am I doing!' you think to your self 'why am I crying? It's because I'm sorry for Rin; how come she's so young and has lost both her mother and father! Why did Sesshomaru take her in anyway?'

You shift slightly taking Rins small body in your arms and amazingly you carry her with ease. You had never been able to carry her before so easily! You ignore the newfound information and you begin to make your way to the castle.

You make it to the courtyard doors in no time at all and rested Rin on your knee for a second you slide open the door and walk inside. You walk through the halls silently being careful not to drop Rin. You come to the entrance hall and you take the stairs on the left up a floor and down the hall to her room.

After setting Rin in her bed you head out the door sliding it shut behind you. You stare at the door for a moment pausing to think about the day. Did Sesshomaru bring you back to the castle, and did he do anything else that night. Over the time you've been staying with him you've piled up so many questions to ask him you've nearly forgotten half of them. A creak from a castle floorboard brings you back to your senses and you turn to see what it was that created the sound.

You see through the darkness of the castle, Sesshomaru heading up the stairs diagonal from the stairs you had just came up. Should you go ask him your questions you wonder. Without thinking you go down the stairs towards him. Sesshomaru was halfway up the stairs when you called to him: "Lord Sesshomaru..." you whispered

It seems that he knew you had been there because he didn't even turn around when he heard you he only stopped on the wooden stairs. He answers: "Ten steps..."

You look down and you were only five feet from him and you distance yourself from him. Okay I really have to ask him what's been going on with him now...' you tell your self after taking your last step away from Sesshomaru. You sigh slightly and look down to the ground trying to collect you. Sesshomaru is still frozen halfway up the stairs staring off into the wall in silence.

"What do you want onna..." Sesshomaru says sternly still not taking even the slightest of moves.

You look up at him the light of the moon shining through the window in the corner making the room look so much different from in the morning.

"Lord may I ask you a couple questions...? You ask quietly looking up at him with an undying stare.

He answers with silence keeping his place on the stairs. You sigh and bow to him turning around back to your room. After a few steps you look back to Sesshomaru seeing that he was all ready gone and you sigh to your self. You turn back and continue your way up the stairs...

That night you have a weird dream. It confused you allot and when you woke up after it the moon was still in the middle of the sky. You sit in your bed staring at the wall opposite you; thinking about the dream you had just had.

In the dream you are sitting in the middle of a field at the dead of night. No one else is in sight and the stars above you count to oblivion, but suddenly above you a light starts to shine. Not bright like the sun but silver like the moon. You shield your eyes with the back of your hand leaning back away from the light. The light overcomes you and you find yourself covered by it. You take your hand away from your eyes and lower it down to your side in awe at the sight before you. From the center of the light another color was revealing itself. The color of blood was seeping through the light coming straight toward you threateningly. You gasp as the color drew closer and you realize it was actual blood. You try to scream when the blood reaches you, but it wraps up your leg quickly and around you head bring you into darkness. That was when you woke up.

You scratch your head in a tired manner and lay back down in the bed trying to catch sleep again. You lay for hours it seems but sleep never takes you it stays just feet from you leaving you in agonizing tiredness. You yawn widely and get up off of your bed, and out the door. You walk down the dark hall with you white sleeping kimono (what ever its called) flowing like water around you. You reach the door you were going to and stand out side it for a moment. You stare off into space in you sleepiness till the wind out side brings you back to you senses. You open the door slightly just enough to poke your head into and you do. Rin is sleeping cutely with the covers at her feet and her body drew up into a ball.

You smile slightly and enter the room taking a seat beside Rins bed. You reach up to the blankets tangled at the bottom of the bed and untangled them. You bring them up over Rins sleeping figure and you kiss her motherly on the forehead. Then you take a seat next to Rins bed on the hard wood floor and finally sleep overtakes you.

The next morning you wake up with Rin shaking you childishly. She's repeating over and over again 'mommy its time for breakfast!' You smile at her still tired. You guess you only got about two hours of sleep last night, but you can live. You nod to Rin and kiss her good morning leaving the room to get dressed. You pick out a pale pink kimono and a white obi. Then you join Rin in going to breakfast.

The next few days are normal and you hardly get to see Sesshomaru. It's almost as though he's been avoiding you. 'I would guess that be the only case' you think to yourself in bored ness. A couple weeks go by like this till...

It's been a full month since that night when you talked to Sesshomaru. Your eating breakfast in the dinning hall; Sesshomaru at the very end of the table takes his food in silence. You gladly take yours same as Rin sitting right beside you. The servants are serving you now and its not Jaken. (Oki totally forget about Jaken and the stew etc.) Digging into your food sneaking Rin funny faces you sneak Sesshomaru a look.

You see two amber eyes staring at you when you turn his way. Sesshomaru is staring at you! He doesn't look away when you look at him with confusion and blush filling your face dramatically. Sesshomaru isn't facing you he's facing forward still eating but his eyes are not on his food; they haven't even left you. You can't see form here what his eyes are hiding lust, confusion, and anger. 'Why is he staring at me!' you ask your self in surprise still staring back at Sesshomaru.

You realize that your staring at him also and you turn back to your food blushing faintly into it.

You feel Rin tugging at your kimono at your side and you turn to her. She's smiling up at you sweetly as she asks: "Mommy can we go play out side?"

You nod to her smiling down to her and she finishes quickly and runs outside allowing you to finish your own.

You look back at Sesshomaru and he's now averted his eyes elsewhere and you sigh in relief pushing you plate away heading out the door to a waiting Rin.

After playing with Rin it's near lunchtime and you head in side to rest up a bit. You're heading for your room when you see Sesshomaru heading down the hall from the entrance hall, where you're headed. You look down as you walk and just as you are going to past him you sneak a glance up at him. He isn't staring at you, but he's looking ahead. Something else catches your eye though. After Sesshomaru passes you, you notice blood that had dripped from Sesshomaru's hand to the floor. Whenever he was trying to control himself around you he would clench his fists to the point he bleed. You look over to Sesshomaru to see he had already turned the corner out of sight.

After you get undressed into your sleeping kimono you climb into bed. Rin is already sleeping soundly in her own bed with her blankets tucked around her sweetly. The bed is welcomingly soft and comfortable and you fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow...

Sesshomaru's POV

You sit in your room on your bigger than king bed staring at the canopy of the bed thinking hard to yourself. 'What the hell is that onna!' you think to yourself contorting your face in confusion. 'How is it that she can do this to me, its almost like she's an almighty demon in heat!' You sigh to your self-looking out your window. 'Maybe...'

You jump from your window in silence in the cool light of the moon. Finding her window you stand staring at it wondering if you should even go in there. Her sent takes over you and you jump up through the window landing quietly on both legs.

Keishi is sleeping beautifully in her bed at the center of the room. The covers drape over the perfect curves of her body beautifully. You make your way over to her bed in the silence of the room the light of the moon pouring into the room. You see the light of the moon shining on her skin and you're reminded of Liana's word. She warned you to protect Keishi from everything even yourself. 'I won't do anything...' you promise you self-taking a seat on her bed staring down at her. Your heart starts beating faster at the mere sight of her and your body is reacting to her sent.

Though to the displeasure of your own body you just lay down behind her allowing your body to wrap around her. Your chest to her back your head leans down to lay down at the side of her face. You wrap your arms around her sleeping body bringing he closer to you and you lay awake for hours holding her to you...

Liana's POV

You giggle silently looking down at Sesshomaru watching the whole thing unfold before your eyes. 'That's so sweet...' you think to yourself lying down on the moon watching over the sleeping world.

"Lady Liana..." a voice sounds behind you belonging to the young priestess that Henru and you had saved. "May I ask what makes you so..."

"Kumiko, you wouldn't understand my child..." You had renamed her 'Kumiko'.

Ever since you had brang her back to life you had been training her in the miko ways and also of the demon ways. Kumiko's body has reacted to the heavens in odd ways sending her into an early growth sprit and an early maturity. Kumiko now looks as though she is thirteen

"My child head for bed at the castle you have a long day of training tomorrow..." Liana states still watching Sesshomaru and Keishi with a motherly eye.

Your POV

For some reason you slept better that night than any other night. You woke with the blankets covering you fully, which confused you also. Every time you had ever woken up the blankets are usually curled up down by your legs. You ignore these oddities and get up to get dressed. The kimono you pick out is a pure white with pink flowers bordering all the edges and an obi the same color of the flowers.

You walk out of your room to wake up Rin but you nearly run into Jaken whose short stature had nearly tripped you.

"Watch out mortal!" The toad demon says rudely as you apologize.

Then Jaken single nostril in-between his eyes flares reacting to a smell. You look at him in confusion for a moment, but then you head into Rins room; that is still right across from Jaken's.

"Rin, baby, time to get up..." You whisper quietly; just as you creak open the door.

Rin has her blankets pulled over her head in attempt to keep the bright light of the sun from her eyes. You walk over to her and gently shake her for a little while till she moans in argument but gets up nonetheless.

After you get Rin dressed you and her sit up on Rins bed playing with her dolls. You are a black yarn haired doll playing as Rin while Rin is a brunette yarn haired doll playing as you. The story plays out that you and Rin are lost out in a forest when you (Rin) find a magical toad that can summon a magical tree from the ground that can produce a magical fruit etc.

Rin and you play for what seems like only minutes. Later when you look out from the window you see that the sun is all read in the center of the sky. Then you stomach growls in argument to your playtime with Rin demanding food angrily.

"Rin are you hungry?" You ask her setting down your doll just as evil ants that are painted the color of gold capture the toad.

She nods happily setting down her doll down on to the bed unceremoniously. Then Rin and you get up off the bed, and the two of you head out the door side by side. When you open the door you run into a male demon servant who has white blond hair and deep brown eyes. Immediately you take a step back away from him remembering the last time you ran into one of the men servants.

The man stares at you intently as though transfixed till Rin walks up to him and pulls at his clothes to get his attention. He snaps out of it and controls himself.

"The Lord wishes me to inform you that you will leave once again for the field..." He says almost forcing himself to saying it afterwards running off down the stairs and out of sight.

You nod to no one silently and tell Rin to get ready. She runs back into her room leaving you in the hall. 'How come every time we go out I all ways end up in trouble...' you sigh to your self-turning up to your room.

You reach your room and deciding only to take one extra pair of clothes you pick a midnight blue kimono and a white obi. You pack all the necessities like extra linen in you pack (period duhh... your due... I'm so not going to talk about that though) Some of Rins dolls, and a hairbrush. Later that say you head out side after another servant, a female servant, tells you Sesshomaru was leaving. You and Rin climb onto Ah Un's back while Sesshomaru is far up ahead with Jaken waddling along a little behind him. Rin lies down in your lap quickly falling asleep in your arms making you smile.

Up ahead Jaken catches up with Sesshomaru taking quick breaths. Sesshomaru pretends not to notice him and continues on his way occasionally taking a quick peek from the corner of his eye to check up on the two of you. Even though he could smell anything that would approach you...

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a question to ask of you lord?" Jaken says almost stuttering. (Oki I don't know how he would ask Sesshomaru so please don't get angry at me plz!)

Sesshomaru seems to ignore him for the moment apparently knowing what he was going to ask. Jaken just stares up at his lord with his abnormally large eyes without blinking. Eventually tripping over a rock Sesshomaru leaves him on the ground continuing on his way into a forest.

At nightfall Sesshomaru leaves all of you demanding Jaken to watch the two, you and Rin. After Sesshomaru leaves you and Rin head off for a near by hot spring to take a dip. Jaken growls and stays tending to the fire.

When you and Rin reach the spring you strip and jump in. literally. You and her play around in the water for a while till you tell her to wash up. She does as she is told and you help her wash her back etc.

"Mommy can I go over to the fire?" She asks you after you finish brushing her hair.

"Alone?" you ask starting to brush your own hair.

"Yep!" she declares happily climbing out of the spring grabbing for her kimono.

"Well fine only if you be careful... I'll be there in a minute okay Hun'." You tell her and she runs off for camp leaving you in the hot springs to relax...

You close your eyes letting the warm water of the spring refresh you. All around you is in silence except for the occasional rustle of leaves. Its quiet dark now, but your not frightened its not like anything wound find you offensive...

"What is this that I smell... a human..." you hear a voice from behind you hidden in the trees.

You turn around startled trying to pick out who it was that spoke but it is to dark out and the trees are close to gather and leafy.

"Who is it...?" you ask into the trees, hugging yourself so the intruder would not see your bare chest.


	9. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Eight

You hide low in the water hiding your body from view. The trees stood tall above you sending thick walls of darkness above and around you. The wind started to blow around you causing the leaves on the near by trees and bushes to rustle violently. The voice that you had just heard was still sending chills down your spine as your eyes darted to all the possible places the voice could have come from. You hear a laugh sound from with in the trees to your right, and you turn quickly to see the mysterious figure that you just gave the name of, stalker.

It was a man, with long black snarled hair. He wears a purple haori and a purple kimono. His face is pale and frightening and it's curled up in a sinister grin.

"W-who are you," You ask trying to sound brave and defiant.

His smirk grows devilishly as his blood red eyes glow with hysteria. His mocking ways add to a small frustration you had bottled up inside. You bit hard down on the inside of your cheek trying to control your feelings once again tightening your hold on you own body you ask rudely: "What's so funny!"

His smirk fades a bit and he takes a step towards you causing you instinctively to take a step away from him. The smirk fades away from his face and he growls at you angrily. You maintain an emotionless face as he threateningly takes another step forward coming a dangerous three feet away from you.

"What do yo- Hey keep your filthy hands off of me!" You say suddenly having the man pull you up out of the water harshly with you trying desperately to cover yourself.

"Stay still bitch!" The demon snarled at you as you struggled greatly against his will.

You scream as he slaps your face sending you through the air to the ground five feet away. The side of your cheek flushes a bright red and you put your hand to it feeling a thick liquid escaping your skin. You bring your hand away from your cheek to see your deep crimson blood smeared on your fingers.

You look up and the man is bugging out. His eye is twitching madly and his hands are clenched and bleeding as his body shacks madly. You look at him in confusion and hurriedly covered your self all you could with your hands.

Suddenly you hear the sound of many demons sounding calls heading in your direction, and at that moment you realize that you must be really special. The man growls angrily and snatches you up. He jumps into the sky and you scream into his shirt totally forgetting that your butt naked at the moment. The cold air reaches your bare body as he escapes the cover of the trees and into the star lit sky.

'Why the heck do these things keep on happening to me!' you think to yourself biting down on your teeth in the cold air as the guy holding you lands softly then taking off again in to the cold air again. Every time I leave Sesshomaru's castle some thing bad has got to happen! My stinking life has got to be so chucked up doesn't it!

The man touches back down to the ground in the middle of a field a couple miles away from the camp. He throws you to the ground roughly then looks down at you. You suddenly realize that you're naked again and you cover yourself bringing you knees up to your chest.

"What the hell are you!" the man shouts angrily down at you coming closer to you.

'Oh shoot not this again!' rings through your mind and you try to scoot away from him, but he grabs a hold of your ankle pulling you to him. Your eyes widen all the way possible, and you try to push yourself away from him. He pulls you under him, climbing on top of you. A scream sounds from the back of your throat loudly and you try to pull back away desperately.

"Naraku!" A familiar voice yells from behind the man on top of you, Naraku.

Sesshomaru takes a hold of Naraku's neck a flings him into a nearby tree. The great dog youki's eyes flash red dangerously as he chases after Naraku's body. You sit up becoming dangerously dizzy and you grab your head moaning loudly. Sesshomaru finds Naraku emerging from the forest to the side of the field with a sword drawn at his side. The fall wind catches your body and you shiver violently your head still aching sickly. Both the cold and the increasing dizziness erupting from you head causing you to fall losing consciousness in the wide field.

The same dream from the night before came to you while you lay unconscious. Light overcame you again and when the blood came your were dedicated to see what happened next. You promised yourself that you wouldn't wake up; you would not wake up! The blood spun up your arm and you made sure not to scream or do any thing of the sort. Crimson blood covers your arms and legs and you bit down on your tongue. Since it was a dream you feel no pain radiate from were you bit down and you sit silently while the blood overtakes you. Still dreaming you wake in a pure white kimono in the middle of a beautiful flower filled field. Winds blow around you playing with your brunet hair happily. Suddenly you see time flash before your eyes; the sun sets quickly taking the light away with it and the moon rises shining in its foreign beauty.

You wake up slowly wondering what it was that woke you. Silk covers slide across your skin like water as you rise from the bed you found yourself in. The room is frighteningly dark. It must be still night you conclude in total darkness. You realize that you're no longer with out clothes; you're wearing silky Nagajugan. Not much but it still covers you figure pulling the covers up close to you begin to feel unsure of the darkness. There is total silence to the point you hear that annoying constant ringing in your ears. (At least I do) You lick your lips nervously and sit up fully in the bed bringing the covers up with you. Steps start to echo from outside of the room and your heart starts to beat faster and faster. With every step your heart starts to beat faster and when the footsteps stop right out side of your room you stop breathing all together.

'Am I still with that demon Naraku?' You ask yourself 'or did Sesshomaru save me?' You don't find out because the footsteps start up again walking away from your room. The silence takes over again once your heart stops beating so quickly. You close your eyes taking a deep breath pulling the covers up close to you and falling asleep in the eerie darkness with out intrusion of dream nor human or demon.

When you wake-up fuzzy light tries desperately to run though a sheet hanging from the top of a window in the corner of the room. You take a look around the room, which was still quiet dark since the sheet on the window wouldn't allow much light into the room. The room is a dark midnight blue with a decorative chair sitting right next to the bigger than king sized bed you are laying in. A small writing desk sits in the corner of the room empty of any papers or pens you would expect.

You wipe your eyes of the sleepiness from the night, and sitting up in the large bed you yawn widely. Totally ignoring the fact that you are in someone else's home you get up to look around the room. The floor of the room is cold and your feet are clumsy; you nearly trip when you get up to fast and you vision it bleared. Your head feels light, empty, and full of pain. You lose your footing and fall back onto the bed gripping the bed sheets as pain overcomes your mind. A groan in pain escapes your throat and you close your eyes tight. Whets happening to me! You wonder as the pain continues and you gasp for breath.

A laugh sounds above you, and trying desperately you manage to open your eyes just a little. Naraku stands above your body that's sprawled on the bed. His lips are curled up into a sinister and evil grin as he eyes you humorously. 'He isn't full demon' you think to yourself gripping your head as the pain starts to abate slowly. 'If he were full demon he would be reacting like Sesshomaru... he had only reacted after I drew blood.'

"What do you want from me half-breed!" You whisper to him rudely just as all the pain leaves your head allowing you to rise up from the bed with out pain.

'Yes, he must be a half-breed look at his face!' You think triumphantly, and just as you thought Naraku was looking down at you with fury burning deep with in his eyes. You sit up in the bed letting your legs hang over the side looking deep into his eyes humorously.

"What did you call me bitch!" Naraku says angrily to your face.

'Is bitch the only thing men can call me?' You think to yourself for a moment. 'Wait what's he doing?' Before you know it you are pushed down onto the bed. Naraku has one hand wrapped around your throat and the other is on your cheek lightly.

"You will learn to hold your tongue around me or I shall punish you, and I warn you I don't take punishments lightly!" Naraku demands patting the side of your face with his hand as though you were a dog. He sits up straddling you with his hand still grasping your throat tightly and his other hand hanging at his side.

"What reasons do I have for obeying you?" You spit at him in disobedience and you see his anger flare again from behind his eyes.

"You will or." He gives your throat a tug bringing your head up a bit then lowering his face down to meet yours. "Or I may nor be able to control this urge your demonic sent has made me feel along with all the demons in the area!"

Your eyes widen considerably and Naraku smirks at your reaction. He lowers himself closer to you and turns his face to your cheek where he had slapped you the night before licking it seductively. His tongue removes the dry blood that was still there and he kisses the healing wound lightly. You shiver horribly and he smirks again in triumph.

"Wh-what do you mean?" You ask stuttering as Naraku raises him face to yours his lips almost touching yours and he looks at you with confusion.

"You don't know?" he asks almost mockingly "The mere sent of you makes any male with little or full demon blood in them react horribly with lust"

He lowers himself to your cheek kissing it then continuing down the side of your face to your neck. When he reaches your neck you can't control yourself. Your incredibly ticklish and your neck it the worst area of them all. So when he reaches your neck you cant help but let out a deprived giggle. Naraku, confused, raises his face to yours.

I couldn't resist lol me 

'What are you doing bitch!' He asks you in a whisper; you can feel his breath is quick and forceful.

"Stop calling me that!" you say trying to reclaim some dignity.

He raises himself and slaps you hard across the cheek and you cry out in pain. You raise your hand to your cheek feeling no blood your relieved. Naraku sits up on top of you still, straddling you. Both your arms rise to protect yourself from any more pain he might send towards you, but there is none. You lower your arms to see Naraku still sitting staring down at you with lustful eyes. The sheets that had been covering the windows had blown off revealing the sun light sky and you turn your face to the side looking out the window.

"Sit up!" Naraku demand you suddenly.

Your confused but you do as your told; he gets up off you and you sit up. 'What's he planning on doing?' you ask your self as you sit up on the bed.

"Now turn around!" He demands you again and you do so with out question.

With your back facing him you think why in the heck was he making you do this. He seemed as though he was going to do something to you just a second ago and now he's telling you to sit up and he get off of you?

You stare at the wall ahead of you waiting what it was that Naraku was going to do. The hair behind your head you feel parts as Naraku weaves around your neck to your top. He undoes it letting it fall to your sides and you gasp as it does so. Naraku just growls angrily and you refrain from telling him off. You feel his hands on your back and you shiver as he pulls your hair away from your back to rest on your shoulders. His eyes wander your back till they find something pausing on the spot. Naraku reaches out to your back to the spot where his eyes were staring and touches it lightly.

"Did you know you have the sign of the demoness Liana on your back?" he asks you savoring the feel of your skin.

'What does he mean?' you wonder as you stare off out the second window in the room in silence. 'Does he actually mean I have a mark symbolizing I'm something to Liana?' you can feel Naraku withdraw taking a seat in the seat next to your bed. You ignore at the moment that your still shirtless and you think hard about the last time you had seen Liana. Was she checking up on me? You think confused.

You put your shirt back on almost forgetting it, and you turn to face Naraku. He just sits in the chair staring at the ceiling apparently deep in thought. You move over to a part on the bed closer to the chair so your almost sitting next to him. He doesn't even seem to notice that you've moved at all that last moment and continues to stare at the ceiling.

Kagura! Naraku yells suddenly almost making you jump, and just as your heartbeat slows back down to a regular pulsing the only door to the room swings open to reveal a woman. You turn your head to look her way to see whom it was that Naraku called so urgently.

Kagura, who is obviously a demoness, stands in the doorway awaiting orders. As she stands her eyes dart to you for a split second but then abates back to Naraku. Naraku lowers his head so that he wasn't looking at the ceiling anymore to look at Kagura with demanding eyes.

Kagura go retrieve information dealing with the mark of the goddess Liana and come back immediately! He orders her and she leaves the room closing the door quietly behind her.

After Kagura left the room in pursuit of information of Liana and her sign. Naraku continues to sit in silence staring up into the ceiling of the castle. You sit with your legs hanging off the side of the bed beside the dangerous half demon. The light from the outside pours inside with intensity through the two lone windows of the room. You avert your eyes away from Naraku to stare through one of the windows across from the bed. Wind blows strongly from the outside among the trees. The sound of rustling leaves even reach the room a hundred yards from the boundary line of the forest. You can tell it is midday by the way the light of the sun shines upon the crowns of the trees brightly.

To your side you hear Naraku getting up but you don't turn to look at him expecting him to leave the room. Though as you continue to look out the window across from you, you feel something climb behind you. Naraku holds you from behind suddenly, and all you react with is silence. Even if you don't say or do anything to Naraku because of his actions your body still react with goose bumps and a shiver running up your back. You can feel his hot breath on your neck and his lips closely hovering above your skin as they travel slowly up your neck to your ear.

"Even if I can not have you now... I will take you... soon..." Your eyes widen considerably as he whispers close to your ear.

"No you will not... I won't let you... half breed scum..." You say with venom, and you can tell he is angered by your comment though he doesn't say anything in continuance.

Naraku's hands wander around at your waist but you know if you struggle at all he will take you. If coarse that is unwanted by you so you sit obediently as his hover close to your ear. A lone shiver runs quickly up your back and you turn you head to the left away from Naraku. He continues to breath soundlessly and then lightly kisses your neck and you do your best to ignore him. Naraku hovering above your lower neck breathing softly takes a deep intake of breath welcoming your sent gladly. Then slowly he withdraws; he climbs out from behind you to stand on the floor beside you. Then he leaves closing the door tightly behind him.

What the. You think to yourself raising your hand to caress your neck in awe. The window farthest from you emits strong gusts of wind suddenly, and you hear the calls of many demon. The screeches and horn sounding calls echo through the fields outside and you get up to look out. You stand up from the bed slowly then going quickly over to the window. From the forest you can see birds retreating from the shelter of the trees and their crowns swaying dangerously. Suddenly almost all the trees of the forest are blown forward with one single blow, and as the dirt that was thrown into the air by force settles you see a lone man standing among the rubble.

This is what he looks like:

P.S. I drew this so no criticism .

He is only a hundred yards away from you and the castle, and you watch him with confusion for the moment being. You can see that he is smirking to him self sinisterly, and you stare at him dazed by him eyes. The lone demon starts to walk up to the castle the entrance being a couple yards to your right. You stare at him intently with unblinking eyes, but when his eyes catch yours you let out a quiet scream in terror. The second his eyes land on yours you duke down out of sight.

You can feel your heart pounding almost in sync with your breaths that were coming very fast. Who could that have been you wonder wiping a single strand of brunette hair behind your ear. You exhale slowly calming yourself, and you close your eyes allowing the room to dissolve before you. As your sight leaves you for the moment you are unknowing of a visitor creeping through your window. The man kneels down beside you knowing that you're not a demon. He silently shakes away the feeling that is over coming him and sits down besides you leaning his back up against the wall along side you. The same thing that all male demons that have interacted with you wonder crosses this demons mind to. Why is it that she has this demonic trait if she is a human? He wonders still sitting beside you in silence.

"Who are you...?" A whisper intrudes your silence suddenly and you are brought back to the room abruptly.

Your eyes shoot open wide and frightened. The demon man you had just seen walking up to castle has his lips hovering above your ear pulled up into a mysterious smile. You keep your eyes looking straightforward to the wall next to your bed. The demons breath explores the crevices of your ear tickling you.

"What do you want?" you ask your breath quickening by the second.

"Well I came here to kill Naraku, but I could kidnap you instead?" He asks whispering softly into your ear.

"Would you!" You ask happily turning to his with a face of joy just in time for him to pull away from your ear.

He stares at you confused for a moment his eyes searching your face for sarcasm, but he finds none. You repeat yourself happily hoping that what Naraku last said to you would never come true. His face returns to youki smooth and he sits up with his legs flared. He must have realized that you were a prisoner because all he does is nod, and suddenly with out warning you hug him happily.

You pull away from him after a second blushing from your suddenly output, and you apologize. He gives you another confused look, and stands up and you copy him. By now the light from outside is facing another direction as the sun prepares to set among the trees. He looks out side checking for anyone who would delay the departure, and he turns back to you staring into your eyes. His blood red eyes almost over come you and you react with silence as he takes his hand and curls his pointer finger half way and presses it to your fore head lightly. Suddenly you are overcome with a lukewarm feeling. Like you are bathing in a hot spring or something of the sort. You look at him with wonder but he says nothing to explain it.

"Climb onto my back; it'll make this a lot easier." He tells you and you do so.

After you climb onto the strangers back with your arms wrapping tightly around his neck securely. You don't mind the fact that your clinging to a stranger let alone the fact that he's a male demon; you just want to get out of Naraku's castle as fast as possible. The demons large hands secure themselves around the back of your knees, and you realize he's really warm. You let your whole body lean up against his remembering that your still in you undergarments and your cold. You blush secretly to yourself as the demon jumps through the window landing once then taking off again through the air.

You grip on him tightens afraid you might fall off. The cold air burns your bare skin and you close your eyes tight digging your face into the strangers back. You feel your body and his heading back for the ground and your stomach does a back flip. A small scream escapes your lips and you feel the grip on your legs tighten reassuring you that he will not drop you to your immediate death. You suddenly feel a cold wall sweep through you and you cringe slightly. Just after the sudden feeling you feel your carrier land softly on flat ground.

The sound of leaves blowing in the fresh wind amongst the smell of crisp fall overcomes your senses and you open your eyes. The stranger is still holding you, but now he's looking at you with his head turned sharply to his back. You realize how tight your holding him around his neck and you loosen your grip apologizing with embarrassment. He bends down releasing your legs in the process allowing you to jump off and step away. You do so and he turns to you after a moment.

"Who are you by the way, I think I deserve an explanation!" The demon asks and you continue to tell him of how you got to be at Naraku's castle.

He never once interrupted you and you blessed him for that. It made it a lot easier to tell the story especially when you got to the part about Naraku. Only when you finished the man reacts with a growl of displeasure and anger. You and him have both sit down among the grass of a field just like the field you were in when Sesshomaru and Naraku fought. He's sitting across from you with his elbows leaning on his knees and his legs flared again. The sun had already begun to set and you were getting cold, but you didn't dare ask him for anything he had already done so much for you.

"Ummm what's your name?" you ask shivering silently to yourself, him not even noticing.

He turns to you in sudden surprise realizing that he hadn't told you his name yet. His blood red eyes eye you with wonder for a moment before replying with a simple: "Taiki and you haven't told me yours?"

"My names Keishi, are you leaving?" You ask with almost fright as you see Taiki rise from the cold ground.

He doesn't answer for a moment stopping in mid turn delaying his leave. He stares off for a moment as though considering it. The wind picks up playing with your hair in its exoticness, and you move a hand to your bangs to keep them from blurring your vision. You truly wish that he wouldn't leave you here alone to await any caring savior with enough heart to save you.

"Looks like Naraku's going to have to live a little longer, but I will get him, soon" Taiki speaks still directing his whole self to the trees to the side of the field.

You get up stumbling for a moment in your awkwardness, but you retrieve your balance soon after taking stand next to the demon. You tilt your head to see what he might be looking at jokingly, but he just shakes his head hiding a laugh secretly behind his foreign eyes of blood. You smile at him and he looks away shortly after eye contact looking to the ground. You turn to sit down across from him and both of you sit down and after a short silence a conversation picks up.

"How is it that Naraku couldn't catch your sent when you came to the castle?" you ask wiping your hair behind your ears.

"Actually I have no scent, no demons can sense me either. I can also pass through barriers of all sorts, but what of you how is it that you smell the way you do?" Taiki asks you and you save yourself from the embarrassment of twitching when he talked about your problem.

"You smell it to, is it seriously unbearable," you ask directing your sight to your lap where your hand lay curled up with each other.

"To most it would, but not me. From the moment I became thirteen years old I was trained in self-control and martial arts. To most male demons I suppose they couldn't keep them selves off of you." He looks to you noticing your silence but trying to ignore it. "Did Naraku do something to you?"

You look up surprised at his concern. Your face shows obvious confusion that he would ask such a question to a total stranger such as you. Something must have happened that makes Taiki hate him so. There has to be a reason why he tries to kill him, by the way he came to the castle it seems to you he had tried it once before and failed, or maybe more than once

"No, but..." You were silent for a moment choosing your words carefully " Though he said he would, He had saw a mark on my back. It was a sign of Liana the demoness of the moon. He sent one of his servants to find research right before you came, but before Naraku left he said that he would... sometime soon, and I'm afraid he might come after me..."

There was silence for a moment where there was no sound but for the occasional pick up in the wind. You looked up from your lap to where Taiki was sitting; you could see that he was angry. His fists were balled and his face was contorted in rage. You open your mouth to say something to him but you find it better to wait it out. Taiki's eyes are tight closed and you wonder why someone who was trained in self-control was having such a hard time at it this time around. Your eyes are back to your lap when you hear him speak again suddenly.

"Naraku that basterd, he has no respect for anyone but himself..." Taiki speaks mostly to himself. "He thinks that no one is worth his time; to him their not even worth their own lives, treats everyone else like dogs..."

"Taiki, what makes you want to kill him so-," You say being cut off by a raging Taiki

"That basterd killed my sister! Without a dam second glance!" Taiki growls getting louder by every word that ran from his mouth. "He only acted like she was worth him time because she had power, and he wanted it! He absorbed her; she had trusted him, but now we know that it was just an act now don't we!"

You stare up at him in silence taking it all in bit by bit. Taiki takes a stand once again and turns his back to you trying obviously to control himself. 'So his sister was absorbed by Naraku...' You think to yourself taking a stand yourself. 'I horrible it must have been; someone you had thought you could have trusted...' You walk over to where Taiki stood in the darkness only the light of the moon shinning now shedding the only light of the night aided only by Lianas stars. The wind puts up again playing with your clothes and hair as you lift a hand to comfort Taiki.

"Oona!" You hear a familiar voice call from behind you, and you pull your hand back to look at the man behind you.

Sesshomaru is standing behind you with a look of anger and venom. For some reason the sight of you and another man must have upset him. You have no time to really think because before you know it Sesshomaru is holding Taiki up by the throat and you can do nothing to save him. Taiki gasps for air, and digs his claws into Sesshomaru's arms. You scream out for Sesshomaru to stop but he doesn't seem to hear you. Sesshomaru just tightens his grip on Taiki's neck.

"Sesshomaru!" You scream out tears filling your eyes and blearing your vision. "Stop it let. Him. Go!"

You scream from the sidelines trying fruitlessly to get to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru doesn't even notice you. You hear Taiki gasping for air trying with great difficulty to get the great western lord to release him. He digs his claws deeper into the lord's arm till finally Sesshomaru drops him hard to the ground. You sigh heavily and drop to your knees in relief; Sesshomaru turns his face to look at you on the ground in your undergarments.

"Baka oona, who is this man!" Sesshomaru demands his voice expressionless and smooth.

"My Lord this is Taiki, he saved me from Naraku." You reply eyeing Taiki as he rubs his neck sorely

Sesshomaru looks over to Taiki who is getting up off the ground to stand. He looks at him as though judging him with his eye. You cannot see that underneath Sesshomaru's expressionless look your lord is highly confused. He is confused about how this demon has no smell and how he could have infiltrated Narakus castle with out breaking his barrier.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru barks his youki smooth face keeping up.

"What is it t-" You shoot him a glare to keep him from getting himself killed "Taiki, Taiki from the Utama clan."

Inside Sesshomarus head clicks as Taiki speaks Utama. Utama is a secret village only known to few. Some of the strongest of demon and human warriors sprout from this village. This clan is made up of both humans and demons that are descendants of a demon named Adorufu. He was a Wolf Demon with peculiar abilities; he had no sent nor aura. He could walk through any such barrier and subdue any demon to paralyze.

"Why is it that you were at Narakus Castle?" Sesshomaru asks Taiki calming his voice knowing that no one person from the Utama clan would join Naraku they would all rather die.

"To send him to hell that basterd deserves to die millions of deaths!" You cringe as Taiki replies not believing that anyone deserves such a penalty.

Sesshomaru need not continue the conversation as he turns to you quickly. You are holding yourself shivering in desperate need of clothing and the look on Sesshomarus face only deepens the need further. The wind blows silently in the field sending more shivers down your spine and without thinking you find yourself gripping Sesshomarus fluff. Both of the men in your company raise their eyebrows high at your action and you blush letting go of his tail. (Me: It is a tail!)

"Boy you would find it smart to return to your village" Sesshomaru states after a moment of silence

"Why is that?" Taiki asks only half rude.

Before answering his question Sesshomaru turns to the forest starting to walk. You look back at Taiki who stands in frustration; he repeats his question but receives nothing of an answer. You give a sympathetic look to Taiki and run off to follow your lord. Before you enter the darkness of the forest you take a look back at him but find that he had all ready took off into the sky again.Then you turn beck to follow Sesshomaru catching up to him in a mere twenty seconds.

You and Sesshomaru walk in silence for a long period of time not stopping to rest once. It must be really late you conclude to yourself holding yourself tight trying to keep what little warmth you have to yourself. You remember to keep your distance as usual and you slow down a bit to make it ten feet. After what seems like an hour Sesshomaru stops at a clearing in the trees the size for a small campsite were maybe a fire had broken loose years before destroying the few trees in the area.

"Start a fire" Sesshomaru commands you taking a seat against a near by tree.

You do as your told trying to ignore Sesshomaru watching you to whole time. You gather an armful of dead branches and find all the necessary equipment. A small area not far from Sesshomaru is clear of grass and you decide that as the best place to set up. You line all of the pieces of wood correctly one of the branches how ever are to large for that one area for the fire and you break it in half, but unluckily when you do you cut your hand letting out a small 'ouch' when doing so. You start to bleed and you let out a sigh of frustration.

Though suddenly you find yourself being tackled onto your back with out warning by Sesshomaru. He himself also realizes it and growls angrily to himself still on top of you. Your face shows as fear and your bleeding palm is lying at your side. His face smoothes at your expression and takes your hand with his. He brings it to his face and licks off the blood with you still shown in fear. He climbs off of you bringing his hand with him into kneeling position. You follow him as he pulls; he stands still leading you. He brings you over to where was sitting earlier and sits down bringing you down to sit with him with your face to his chest. You blush horribly looking up him as his body heat adds to yours and your chill leaves you. Sesshomaru draws an arm around you and pulls you closer. You open your mouth to say something but he shakes his head to keep you from doing so, and soon before you know it you fall asleep due to the mere warmth of him.

When you wake up Sesshomaru is gone. You sit up and you notice your wearing his shirt and there is a fire started. The sun isn't up and it's still the dead of the night; Sesshomaru is nowhere in sight. You bring Sesshomaru's shirt closer to you and you lean up against the tree again falling asleep in no time.

While you sleep you dream the same strange dream as when you had a dream in Naraku's castle. The light fills your sight and you can see the blood from afar. Blood slithers toward you and is soon sliding up your arm and covering you totally. You appear in the middle of a field again in the pure white kimono. Time speeds by to the night leaving you in darkness except for the stars and the moon. You stare up into the sky in wonder what would happen next; you had been wondering what the rest of this dream was since the first time you had the dream. You see a shadow in the moon casting a shade of darkness upon you singling you out in the middle of the field.

"The sun set and the moon rises just as the sun will set with in casting a long shadow upon you till as last the moon with rise on the final day and you will have to save yourself" says a cool voice from the horizon seemingly coming from the shadowy figure above you.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, get up!"

"Please get up!"

Rin suddenly shakes you awake and you open your eyes. Bright light streams into your eyes and you lift your hand to block it; you are laying in the grass at the bottom of a grassy hill with Rin leaning over you with one hand on your should which you understand was the hand that shook you. You sit up in the tall grass seeing you are in the middle of a field obviously far away from Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru is nowhere in sight and Jaken is sitting to your far right leaning up against AhUn.

"Mommy you've been sleeping for ever; will you play with me?" Rin says jumping on your shoulder, with her hands on your shoulder and her jumping up and down supporting all of her weight on you.

"I'm sorry Rin but mommies tiered could you maybe play with Jaken anyways where is lord Sesshomaru?" You ask her scanning the area with you crimson eyes to find you lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru went off to do something and left us here; ohh I do hope he comes back soon!" Rin says in a kind of voice making it sound cuter than it usually would, said by an eight year old.

With that Rin runs off to play with Jaken leaving you to think by yourself. 'What happened last night with Sesshomaru; was I dreaming?' you ask yourself ' well it sure as hey didn't feel like a dream, and speaking of dreams what is this dream I keep on having its wierding me out a little bit. Why do I keep on have this same dream over and over maybe something really is different with me like that mark of Liana; how the hey am I connected to Liana!' you think you head starting to ach 'ohh its to early to think about this!' you think your head hurting even worse than before.

You lay your head down and close your eyes. The wind blows around you for a moment wiping your hair into your face and you reach up to wipe it away behind your ear. After wiping the loose strands away you take a deep intake of breath ready for a nap. Your eyes shoot open triggered by one simple thing. You jump up off the ground dashing up the hill behind you yelling behind you 'I'll be right back Rin!' after Rin yells after you in protest.

You run up the hill then down it taking off into the forest beyond it. Dodging the many trees that stand in your way you make your way through the forest to what you were looking for. You notice that you can run faster than you originally thought. Actually it's more like twice as fast as you originally thought? You keep running till you break into a clearing and you nearly run into someone, actually you do run into them, well more like attack them to the ground but yea

You shake your head to rid it of the sudden surprise that you had just experienced. Below you, you can feel some one struggling to get you to get off. You open your eyes to see that it is that girl, Kagome.

"Hey get off of- wait Narooma?" Kagome asks and you crawl off of her.

'I almost totally forgot that used to be my name'

"Why are you here?" Kagome asks getting up off of the ground and reaching out her hand to help you up.

You take her hand gratefully allowing her to pull you up off the ground. Kagome is standing right outside of the opening in the forest and you can see Miroku and Sango over to the left watching something not to far away. You look back over to Kagome to answer her question with: "I smelt Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru"

You knew right after you said it how stupid and irregular that must have sounded but it was true, you did smell the two brothers. The two were probably fighting you figure and you find your suspicions true when you turn to look at what Miroku and Sango were staring at. Yes there, a hundred of so yards away Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going at it.

Sesshomaru easily dodges Inuyasha's tetsiega and lashes out with his energy whip wrapping around Inuyasha and throwing him to the ground. You take a spot standing next to Miroku who finally notices you and is surprised to see you.

"Narooma! Why are you here?" he asks but you correct him saying 'Keishi' and you have to end up telling them all your real name is Keishi and that its a really long story.

"So how did this mess get started?" You ask the trio still watching the fight with on looking eyes.

"Well basically we ran into Sesshomaru, a few words were exchanged between the two and well here we are the two of them trying to mutilate one an other" Miroku sighs stretching his arms. "And may I ask why you are wearing Sesshomaru's shirt?"

You look down remembering finally that you are in fact still wearing his shirt. You slightly blush looking down realizing how weird you must look to them. Meanwhile Sesshomaru is about to bring down his tokigin when He smells you close by. He turns his head to where you were standing next to Miroku and when his eyes land on you, you can't help but cringe. You can't help it even when you hide back behind Miroku with out realizing it. The sound of clashing metal brings you out from behind Miroku again and you see that Inuyasha had tried to attack Sesshomaru while his back was turned but finds it in vain when Sesshomaru successfully blocks. Sesshomaru throws His half brother back with his sword pushing it at the hilt causing Inuyasha to loose his footing tripping backwards, but saves himself from even further embarrassment by managing not to trip.

Sesshomaru jumps the short ways over to where you were standing and lands before you. He sends you one of his credited death glares and you cower behind Miroku. Miroku actually is feeling very uncomfortable being in the middle of this and steps to the side out of the way. Inuyasha finds his way over to the group landing to your left, but when he lands and sniffs the air you notice him twitch slightly from the reaction to you sweet sent. 'Ohh great him to better hope I don't get cut' you sigh when Inuyasha takes a step back away from you.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asks Inuyasha as he takes multiple steps back away from you.

"No, what's wrong with her!" Inuyasha states rudely and for some reason something snaps inside of you suddenly.

"What do you mean something's wrong with me!" You snap back at Inuyasha taking a step towards him "Is my sent to much for you Inuyasha!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome in pure surprise at your outburst withdraw from you slightly taking the slightest of steps back. Sesshomaru stares at you with his eyebrows some what raised, but he also had his fists clenched tightly to secure himself from taking you. The small kitsume you hadn't noticed clings to Kagome's leg in fright, as you get even closer to Inuyasha.

"You know I'm fed up! I don't know what's so stinking wrong with me! How is it that when ever any male demon gets near me they want to go so far!" you yell as Inuyasha venting all the anger that had built up for the past two months. "I mean I don't even know how old I am; how am I supposed to know why the funken my sent is so unbearable!"

"Just shut it oona!" Inuyasha says trying desperately for you to stop approaching him.

"Oona, oona, oona I have no idea why people think that's my name get it through your three inch skull Inuyasha My. Name. Is. Keishi!" you yell Inuyasha finally has nowhere to go has been backed up into a boulder and your still closing in. "Come on say it! K. E. I. S. -"

"Come on Keishi stop it!" Sango calls.

"No! You know I'm fed up! Fed up with it all!" you yell back at her and a wide-eyed group. "I just am so-so-"

Suddenly a piercing pain shoots through your stomach as someone punches you. You cough having lost all the air in your lungs and you double over holding your abdomen. The culprit was neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru it was someone you would never expect and someone you could barely recognize. She stands over you with a plain look with out emotion, and Inuyasha growls jumping down after you kneeling down on the floor next to you. Everyone at the forest border except for Sesshomaru come rushing forward to see what happened.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Inuyasha asks the girl who had just hit you with his hands reaching over you in a comforting way.

She just kneels down next to Inuyasha and you just as the rest of the group reaches the sight. You cough trying to get some air into your lungs till finally breath fills your lungs once again. You gasp for the much-needed breath with your hands reaching around your stomach in pain. After a moment of taking deep breaths and sharp intakes you get yourself to calm down. You look up to the girl, who looks maybe around thirteen fourteen but she looks so familiar?

"Kyari?" you ask really confused now.

Inuyasha helps you up staring over at Kyari in confusion then back at you periodically. Sango and Kagome are asking continuously if you were okay, but for some reason you really didn't think it hurt that much. You would have expected for it to hurt a whole lot more considering how hard she had hit you. Kyari just looks down at you with this blank stare. You wonder what's wrong with her this doesn't seem or look like the Kyari you had met just last month, or maybe it isn't her you wonder. You're almost totally sure it's her. She has the same eyes the same nose and lips, 'yes its her,' you conclude to yourself.

"Keishi are you okay?" Kagome asks for the third time you still not answering.

"Kyari where did you come from?" you ask her totally ignoring the rest of the group that are surrounding you with questions.

"Who is this Kyari that you are asking; I am no Kyari my name is Kumiko" Kumiko replies though you are not convinced you've made up your mind that it is Kyari even if she looks a lot older and says that she is not she.

Kumiko comes closer to you shortening the distance between the two to only a couple feet. She stares blankly at you as though with out any emotion what so ever. Her blank stare is getting to you and everyone else around you is noticing. They are looking at Kumiko as though she's crazy, but you cross your arms moodily. You say: "I don't believe you!"

"Believe me my name is, Kumiko" She said with out change crossing her arms also; she looks up at you because she's shorter by at least a couple feet. "I've come here for other reasons those of which are non of your concern."

"" What was that supposed to mean you think to yourself.

"Why is it that you smell of Liana?" The monotone of Sesshomaru speaks from the side of the crowd; everyone standing around you part so that Sesshomaru could come to stand by the two of you.

As he neared the center Inuyasha gives him an angry snarl and a glare. Sesshomaru ignores his snarl and continues his way over to Kumiko. He stares blankly down at her in his silence waiting for his answer. Kumiko just sends him an evil glare and turns walking over to the forest with out answering him.

After Kumiko started off the group sat in silence as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. You look over to Sesshomaru who you could tell was displeased that Kumiko had not bothered to answer him. Though Sesshomaru kept his youki smooth expressionless face, but you wonder why Kumiko had not answered him. The big thing was that she smelled like Liana. How did Kumiko come in contact with her you wonder as you look away from Sesshomaru to look in to the trees like the other were? Did something happen to Kyari after Sesshomaru took you away from the village?

You took a deep breath and with out warning to the others you take off running to the borderline of the forest. Once again your speed surprises you as you try to catch up to Kumiko. It seems that something peculiar is happening to your body. You remember last month when you carried Rin back to the castle how light she had been. It was all most as though she were a feather? You hear Kagome yell after you but you do your best to ignore her you have your questions for Kumiko.

"Keishi STOP!" You hear suddenly just as you are about to enter the line of the forest.

You are tackled to the soft grass in a soft thud as Inuyasha tries in desperate attempt to stop you from running. A loud groan sounds from behind your clenched teeth, and with a sudden burst of strength you flip over and push Inuyasha over so that you are straddling him. Inuyasha's face is shown as both surprised and troubled by the feelings that his demonic instincts are sending him. Your clenching the front of his shirt with both of your hands tight enough to rip the cloth, and you suddenly realize what your doing when you through Inuyasha's head down to the soil. You back off of him steadying your breaths as Inuyasha brings his head leaning with the back of his elbows to the ground.

"What in the hell?!" Inuyasha curses as Sango, Kagome, and Miroku appear at his side all with faces of wonder.

"Keishi!" Kagome shrieks in awe as you sit in silence wondering exactly what had just happened.

"Get up oona" You hear Sesshomaru command with out emotion suddenly from your side and you look over at your lord.

Sesshomaru isn't even looking at you he's looking at Inuyasha, who is still on the ground trying to calm himself. Inuyasha half demon blood must have reacted to you, and since he is Sesshomaru's half brother his demon blood must be incredibly strong. You doubt that Inuyasha could control himself in any situation when his demon side takes over. What would Sesshomaru had done if that really happened you wonder to yourself as you obey you lords orders getting up off of the ground. Would Sesshomaru save you, you wonder, or would he just be too into his reputation to care?

"We will finish this pathetic excuse for a match later Inuyasha" Sesshomaru says with venom and Inuyasha for this one time reacts with silence instead of an angry reply, which he usually responds with.

Sesshomaru turns a once taking your arm in his clawed hand taking off into the sky with quick demonic speed. You doubt that Inuyasha and his friends even saw the two of you take off you took off so fast. You body is jerked off into the sky roughly and you find yourself clinging to your lord's arm in fright. You totally ignore Sesshomaru as he looks back at you in reaction to your clinging, and you close your eyes as the two of you enter the clouds for a split second before the gravity pulls you back to the ground. You feel him land softly on the ground and the sound of Rins happy greeting in complete disagreement to Jaken's scoff at your arrival.

You open your eyes just as Rin tackles you to the ground in a rib-crushing hug laughing her sweet laugh. Rin's giggles subside after a moment and she crawls off of you and goes to greet Sesshomaru. You smile as Rin hugs Sesshomaru around the legs giggling cutely, and you get up off of the ground. Jaken greets his lord as usual and also as usual he just gives you a look of immense loathing. After that little episode Sesshomaru continues leading the group through the field to the other side where you could see was another cluster of trees creating a forest of tall oaks. You sit on Ah and UN for the ride and after a couple of hours Rin falls asleep in your lap and the sky seems to dim. Then a question dawns on you suddenly:

"Lord Sesshomaru may I ask where we are headed?" You ask Sesshomaru politely as you hold Rins head in your lap.

There is silence for a moment as you are riding through the forest, and the suns light has started to dim at the horizon sending long dark shadows upon you. Sesshomaru is walking up a head with Jaken not far behind in silence, but when you ask your question the silence is broken by his annoying raspy voice saying: "Lord Sesshomaru has no need to answer your petty questions oona, shut y-" though before he could finish ordering you Sesshomaru responds to your question.

"We are heading back to the castle; it seems that when ever you are taken along, human something disastrous has to happen!" Sesshomaru says with out change of direction keeping his face forward.

You sign for Ah and UN to stop for a moment and you climb down off of them. Ah and Un starts walking again and you jog up to Sesshomaru slowing down to his pace. You look up at him with a glimmer of anger simmering behind your eyes.

"My lord, what was that supposed to be?!" Sesshomaru says with out change of direction keeping his face forward.

You sign for Ah and UN to stop for a moment and you climb down off of them. Ah and Un starts walking again and you jog up to Sesshomaru slowing down to his pace. You look up at him with a glimmer of anger simmering behind your eyes.

"My lord, what was that supposed to be?!" you ask trying your best not to be rude; you don't know why but what Sesshomaru just said got to you really bad.

Sesshomaru looks over at you from the corner of his eyes as if questioning you if you really wanted to do that. Well out of your stupidity you continue: "It's not my I 'insert favored word here' /I fault that you I 'insert another word' /I demon males are so I 'insert another word like the others' /I ---"

Sesshomaru without warning slams you into a near by tree almost causing it to topple over. He has one hand on your throat and the other grasping your wrist tightly. You intake of breath catches and you stare at him in freight. With all the commotion Jaken stops in his tracks not knowing what to say. Rin yawns quietly from up top Ah and Un sleeping silently unknown to her what exactly was going on before her limp form.

"I'd hold my tongue human or I shall cut it out my self!" Sesshomaru spits at you his whole body pressing up against you tighter.

You bring your free hand up to his at your throat pulling desperately at it to pry him off of you. To your amaze and of Sesshomaru's your strength over comes him. Your hand grips his wrist with out fail pulling him off. You pull and pull till his hand hovers half a foot from your neck far enough for comfort that being the only thing that moved. Sesshomaru's face still sits an inch from yours. Sesshomaru eyes you with surprise glistening in his eyes trying greatly to keep him face smooth still. You breathe in the much-desired air, and even now you can tell behind his surprised eyes that he lusts after you.

His undying lust just adds to your frustration; you growl loudly and you push him up off of you roughly. He stumbles back in awe of your newfound strength but you try you're hardest to ignore his constant stare, and you reply with: "Stop it, I said STOP IT! Why do you keep on looking at me like that! Everyone has to look at me like that! I SAID STOP IT!" You said more about the lust glazing over his amber eyes than the surprise that is more apparent. Your hands find his chest as you push him force fully away from the path that the group had been traveling on. He stumbles back by your forcefulness with anger boiling harshly behind his lust. Sesshomaru backs up a bit but you follow a little to angry to stop at the moment. By this time you are out of Jaken's line of sight, who had just stood there that whole time with nothing to say. Sesshomaru is getting fed up of your constant anger never abating. You push him again saying some choice words, but then Sesshomaru pushes you up against a tree again. He holds both of your hands at your sides so that you can't pull him away like last time. His face stands a short centimeter from your face that has had all its anger leave replacing it with a fresh coat of fright.

He breathes loudly against your face where yours is nonexistent. The two of you sit in silence for a moment where the sounds of a forest in sleep take over your senses. You stare back in to your lord's eyes with sudden freight, and for once you cannot read his. When he had pushed you up against the tree you had expected him to say something but bow you don't know what to think. He just sits there staring at you, you can feel his grip on you loosen for a moment, and with out a second thought you slip out from between him and a tree and take off into the forest. You run not back to the group but away from them, and not on accident. The darkness of the forest over comes your sight and you run blindly through the forest only seeing the thin outlines of the trees before you.


	10. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Nine

You run through the dark forest dodging the out lines of trees. A few branches whip across your face but your to intent on getting away to notice. 'What about Rin' you wonder 'how will Rin react to my leaving, should I head back?' questions echo your mind but you body never ceases running. The night is all quiet except for your heavy breathing as you run through the forest in high speed to nowhere. Sesshomaru, you leave behind in silence to return to Jaken and Rin, and with out a word to Jaken he continues on his way.

A branch slashes across your face making it burn with pain. Though you keep on running. You can feel your warm blood running down from a cut on your cheek, but you don't stop and think what that could mean for you. The sounds of demons echo loudly through out the dark forest all heading toward you with high speeds. You can hear the demons approaching finally and with a burst of speed you desperately try to escape the horde of demons heading your way. You increase of pace leads you to a mountains ridge. Its steep, almost a ninety degree angle and when you run off it you try your best to keep your footing at the same time dodging the trees that still stood in your way. Your foot falls between a crevasse of two rocks and you can feel it twist. Your body cringes from the searing pain now radiating in your ankle and you ready yourself for the fall that now awaited you. The lids of your eyes automatically close as you fall to the ground, but before you hit rock you feel some one catch you suddenly. Strong arms wrap around your worn out body tightly, and you hear the demons chasing you near their calls becoming louder and more distinct. You open your eyes to the place the demon calls were sounding from. Suddenly some of the trees come tearing from their roots flying down the ledge, but all manage to keep away from you and your protector. Though something worse comes like cannons out from the top of the steep ledge. You let out a frightened scream as what seems like two hundred demons roar out of the trees. They all fly fast down at you screeching and blowing horn like demon calls.

Then in your fright you hold your arms out in front of you in a pity attempt to block out the demons. You feel your hands sudden chill and a feel of a large amount of energy passes through them. The tips of your fingers go numb with all the energy passing through them. The man holding you from behind loosens his grip as though in awe, and leans forward so that his head sits beside yours. You can feel his hot breath on your neck, but your mind doesn't notice it. The sounds of all the demons suddenly stop and all you can hear is your protector's breath. You open your eyes squinting at first but then what you see causes them to shoot wide open in surprise.

From your palms you see a barrier that has formed before you curling back and over your head to form a sphere like shield. Its transparent and a pale pink. It seems to glow like purity almost. You look through your barrier in quiet fright to see that all the hundreds of demons were shooting at your barrier, and when they hit they seem to almost dematerialize before you, turning into fine like dusts.

Once all the demons disappear like dust you with draw your hands. You stare off in to the distance in quiet surprise and awe. The pinkish barrier dematerializes before you leaving your protector and you sitting on the steep drop off in silence. His head still sits by yours on your shoulder as he kneels behind you, and he chuckles evilly breaking the odd silence. A shiver runs down your back as you suddenly realize whom this man is. You can smell his devil like sent surrounding you. His hands snake around your waist bringing you closer to him. By this time you have stopped breathing all together. Your heart is beating fast and without cease as Naraku brings his face closer to yours. You swallow as your heart feels like its running up your throat, and he chuckles again at your reaction.

"So it is true," Naraku whispers into your ear before he leans over to lick the blood off of your reddening cheek. "You can't be human!"

"Let go of me!" you say demanding it and you try to pull his arms from you like you had Sesshomaru but Naraku digs his claws in to your waist enjoying the fresh sent of your blood as it drips from your wounds at your sides."Gasp of pain you basterd!"

He chuckles evilly beside you licking up the last bit of blood on your cheek. Another shiver runs down your spin and you shack visibly only causing him to laugh at you again. The air around you mixes with then sent of your blood and the fresh fallen leaves of fall, and Naraku loosens his grasp. Though he doesn't give you the time to escape. Before you could pull yourself from his sickening grasp he flips you over so that you were facing him. Then he slams your back up against the rocky hillside, and you can see his vicious smile. You let out a groan in pain as your back slams up against the sharp and jagged rocks, which only draws another evil grin onto Naraku's undesirable lips.

"It may seem that you're sweet sent is fading, but I still find it delicious" He said before lowering himself down to kiss the nape of your neck.

He with draws and you lift your leg to kick him hard where the suns don't shine. He just shakes his head with another evil smile as he catches your leg in one of his hands. He squeezes your leg where he caught it, which was just around you knee and you wince in pain.

"Where is your Hero Sesshomaru it seem that he has left you for death hasn't he?" He said as his hand travels up your leg to an uncomfortable area "It smells as though he has just touched you am I right?"

"Shut up!" You spit into his face and with one of you hands you ball into a fist throwing it at him with all your strength.

He takes his right hand off of your leg catching your hand in his. You gasp in more pain as he bends your wrist forward forcefully to breaking point, and just as you are about to scream he lets go grabbing your upper arms with both of his hands bringing himself down on top of you. You struggle against him trying your best to get him off of you, but he is over powering you. It seems that now he has gained all control you realize as he smirks down at your pain filled body. He is on top of you using all his weight and power to hold you down. You look to the side so you wouldn't have to look at him, but he just brings up his right hand and cups your chin in his hand. He roughly turns your face to look at him.

"Kagura has almost found the information I need, and when that day comes you will be mine oona!" He whispers down at you with a sinister grin plastered to his face.

The way he smiled down at you that moment suddenly mad you feel low and stupid. As though you were nothing but something he was torturing because he was board. He looks down on you as a child, a weak child that has no power over him! That's what hit you the hardest not when he twisted your wrist or when he griped your leg it was just the way he looked at you.

"You-" You start just as something atrocious happens.

"In the name of Liana! Get off of that woman! You dirty bastard!" A Man yells from the bottom of the hill and you pause at what you are going to say.

Naraku growls loudly, and turns his head slowly to look behind him at the man. He whispers angrily to himself: "Dam" Since Naraku is on top of you at the moment the man is hidden from view, but the man is saving you so no matter what he may look like, bless him. There is a sound of many horses then slowing to a halt right around where your savior should be and you wonder who this man could be and why he had mentioned Liana? Naraku turns back to you after a short while of observing the opponents, and says huskily: "Well it seems that out meeting must come to an end, till the next we meet oona!" and at that he gets up off of you. He turns round to look back at the man and with a smirk he ads: "What is it you have to do with Liana, humans?!" he adds with an added note of humor.

"It is non of your business demon, I just thought it better you not touch that girl less you loose your head to Liana!" The man snaps again and you hear the sound of a sword being taken from its sheath in one quick movement.

"Fine Human, but I will be back!" Naraku hisses angrily as he takes off into the sky in one quick jump.

"Milady?" The man calls after a few short seconds of you looking off to the sky where Naraku had escaped.

You look over to the man seeing something you would never have suspected to see. The first time you had been out with Sesshomaru you had run away, and while you were lost in the forest you ran into some bandits. The bandits rapped you and left you in one of their tents over night, the whole time you were unconscious. You had never imagined you would ever see them again, but the man who stood before you and had saved you was the leader of those very same bandits. The men who stand behind him were all of his men even the fat hairy man you remember from the last. Except all of them seem to be in better shape and they all were equipped with beautiful weapons of all kinds. The leader bandit wears the wear of a samurai, and has his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail tied up with an expensive ribbon.

"Ohh My Gosh! Its you!" you gasp sitting up on the rocks with obvious surprise to see the bandits.

"Now hold on!" The head bandit tries to explain coming up closer to you.

"Ohh no get away from me!" You shriek backing your way up the side of the rocky cliff with the head bandit still approaching, and with every step he took you only met it with a half.

"Just stop and listen to me, please!" He pleads finally catching up to you, and he knells down in front of you as the rest of the bandit laugh at his attempt to get to you.

"And tell me why I should!" You say trying to distance yourself from the bandit as he keeps on closing in on you to the point he's almost leaning over you.

"Just because! Believe me!" He said leaning in close to you only a couple inches from your face.

You think back to how he had talked about Liana, maybe they are connected to her? Could they give you any information to help you figure out why it is that you have Liana's mark tattooed to your back? If you listen to them would you find out what you want?

"Fine then what?" you ask simply.

You sit right where you were not accepting the invitation to their camp so you could sit comfortably and talk. Personally all you wanted to do was get a way from everything. All this junk that has to do with Liana, Naraku, and Sesshomaru, but you just sit and wait for this bandits explanation hoping that he didn't have much to say. You and him are still in the same position with him basically leaning over you.

"Fine" you; say again scooting a little back because you were getting a little uncomfortable with the guy you know raped you leaning right over you.

"Ahh okay for some strange reason I knew you would remember us" just as he states his suspicion you roll your eyes "But we've change believe that! After you left we for the sheer fun of it hunted for you. We went from town to town killing most and stealing all that the survivors could live off. Though at one village something happened While we were searching the village-"

"You mean mutilating it!" you snapped rudely interrupting him.

"Yes I know, but while we were there a woman, a demon, came and threatened to kill us if we didn't stop and work for her. Well obviously we accepted, we weren't stupid, just cruel from then on we have worked for her and you know who I'm talking about, Liana. We rebuilt the village and helped the rest of the people who lived after our raid then we went from village to village helping all those who we hurt. All after that we did other errands for our lady Liana. Then just recently, Lady Liana asked us to find you. She said that it was the top most priority that we find you and bring you some where safe?"

The two of you sat in silence for a moment uninterrupted by your rude comments or by anything else for that matter.

Sesshomaru's POV

You suddenly felt Keishi's sent being cut off just as you came onto the path again. (Right after your incident with him) Almost as though she had disappeared with out any trace. You turn around with out warning to look into the trees where Keishi had once been yelling and pushing you. While you had been in the forest alone with her and you had pushed her up against that tree you had almost lost control. You had sat leaning up against her, her sent had over come you and it was becoming almost unbearable. Though this time you weren't fully sure it was her sent. Why was it that you could have controlled yourself then but not all the other times? You had noticed her sent fading recently, but it was still overwhelming you had to us the utmost self-control around her usually causing yourself to bleed. Those nights while you had slept beside her around the second time her sent had almost totally disappeared. Her sent still lingered yet it was just enough to control. After that first time you had slept with her every night being careful to leave before sun rise, and it made the day some how bearable knowing that during the night that her sent would fade and you could sleep beside her but no you denied it all it was to rid yourself of her sent. Though every night why would you hold her tight to you there must have been a dozen other things you could have done. 'I do not care for that Baka of a-" Jaken just stops next to you and asks suddenly with out respect cutting you off in mid thought: "Milord where is that onna Keishi!" And with out even thinking you found yourself kicking him ten feet down the path. ""

'Why did I react that way' flashes through your mind as you continue to stare in to the dark forest with an unblinking stare 'I couldn't have been defending that onna by instinct would that mean that no she has no power over me other than her sent I admit that only because it even brought Naraku to shame. Though what happens if Liana finds out of Keishi running would it be probable for Liana to try to kill me for not protecting he just as she said'

Keishi's POV

After hearing his explanation you decide to go with them to their camp. Though while they walk you stand far behind the group. All the men had gotten off of their horses to walk because you refused to sit behind the head bandit on his horse. So you pout childishly as the rest of the group sneak peaks back at you every now and then. There constant peaks are getting on your nerves and the next time that one of the bandits look back at you, you stick you tongue out at him rudely. The bandit grunts and you look to the side averting your eyes to the woods to your right all while the chubby bandit that you had stuck your tongue at quickens his pace to walk beside Mr. Leader bandit. His leans to the side whispering something in his ear, and the head bandit turns his head to take a look back at you realizing how far behind you were. The bandit says one last thing to his leader and slows his pace to walk with the others.

After hearing what he has to say, the lead bandit turns round. He walks along the side of the path past all of the other bandits to where you were walking. He led his horse to walk along side you. You had noticed his sent closing in on you but you did you best to ignore him all you could. You had no intention to talk to a man that had raped you while unconscious. Though when he quietly spoke something to you, you turned your head to look at him.

"Look you can sit on my horse if you'd like while we walk it would be a lot easier?" He almost whispered walking besides you with his horse on the other side of him.

"I just fine walking, thank you," you snapped snottily averting your gaze to the ground in front of you. Half of you would have really liked to hide on his horse instead of walking all the way to their camp.

"Look please I really don't want to be on your bad side I know what I did was horrible and utterly disgusting, but I'm different now is there any way I could get you to forgive me?" He said walking a little closer to you half whispering into you ear and when you didn't answer his apology he continued. "I know I must seem to be the lowest basterd to you now and I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm really sorry, I'm really really sorry. I'm different now, you've got to believe me, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me"

You look back up at him trying your hardest not to cry. 'Why so I want to cry?!' you ask yourself as you look up into his eyes that show one of the deepest of apologies you've ever seen. 'should I forgive him I think everyone has the right to be forgiven even if they've done one of the worst in the world' He looks down at you, him being at least a foot taller than you, waiting for your answer to his wholehearted apology. Fall has arrived and a leaf falls between yours and his face flying swiftly to land softly on the ground. Leaves are falling all around you as you say: "I forgive you, and I think that everyone deserves to be forgiven if of course they're sorry."

He stares back at you for a second after your comment. You and him have stopped in the path letting the rest of the bandits continue on their way. A leaf drifts down from the trees above landing softly on your shoulder. The man gently brushes the leaf off of Sesshomaru's shirt that you were still wearing.

"I'm grateful, please let me tell you my name Keishi, my name is Akimoto, but the longer you stay with us you will notice that the men call me Aki. You may call me which ever you'd like." Akimoto smiles down to you and you can't help but smile back his smile is like nothing you can describe. "Now we should catch up with the others or they may think wrongly. You think?"

He ended on a joke and you giggled softly as you and him quicken your paces to catch up with the other bandits.

Kumiko's POV

(Before you meet Akimoto)

After leaving Keishi with Sesshomaru you run into the forest quickly jumping from tree to tree swiftly. You move just fast enough for and onlookers to see a single blear that you leave behind. Your making your way to see Liana's servant bandits, you have something to talk to them about. So in just a mere minute you break though the line of the forest that you had been in running with haste across the wide field before you. Just as you enter the next line of forest you start jumping tree from tree again making sure not to allow all of your weight on one branch for the fact it would break. Then in no time you land front of the bandits that were busy eating their dinner.

"Akimoto" You call out through the bandits to gain their leaders attention "Akimoto Keishi will be heading this way through the forest back to the lords castle, you must watch out she may need help if separated from her lord!"

The bandits part letting Akimoto through to talk to the young girl.

"What reason do you have to suppose that she would get separated?" Akimoto asks her showing complete respect and bows to her and the rest of the bandit's copy together in sync.

You are of higher appointment in Liana's social standards. Liana is gaining more of a following. One of the bandit's assignments was to spread word about Liana taking men in armies. No one knows for certain why Liana craves an army she has always thought best not to have one because she has never had enemies.

"I just ran into her earlier and she was just about to mutilate the half demon boy Inuyasha for commenting on her unusual sent, it seemed he was reacting to her sent and it seemed that she went over the edge." You comment explaining just why you had your suspicions.

"So you think that she may go over the edge because of her Lord being a demon and all." He says realizing what you were saying.

So you leave Akimoto to await Keishi and you head back to the moon to inform the Lady of the happenings.

Keishi's POV

When you reach the camp along with the bandits you see at least twenty to thirty tents aligned in three straight lines, the camp sits in a part in the forest where it is clear of any trees or brush. A campfire sits near all of the tents off to the right a little bit. All the bandits head off to their tents to set down their belongings. Akimoto walks over to the campfire and you follow close behind. All of the bandits set off to bed after Akimoto's demand just as he sits down by the fire. You sit down next to him a full three feet away from him still a little bit uncomfortable about the whole rape situation. You notice a pot sitting on the fire in it containing a stew that smells of fish and herbs. Akimoto grabs a bowl thats sitting next to the fire and with a ladle that is sitting in the pot pours you a bowl a delicious smelling stew.

"Here you go I believe you must be hungry aren't you?" Akimoto offers you the bowl and you take it with a smile.

"Thanks Aki" You thank him not realizing you had given him a nick name.

After taking the bowl and thanking him you kneel by the fire eating it gratefully. You don't notice Aki watching you till you finish your stew setting the bowl down with a satisfying yawn. Akimoto has his legs flared out and his hands resting broadly on his knees, but his eyes are staring intently at you. All the bandits have gone to bed and you can hear their faint snoring from beyond their tents. The sky is a pitch black with the stars and the moon illuminating it. You look back at Aki with question in your eyes and he looks away to the moon.

"You know I really am sorry..." Akimoto whispers so only you should hear if you strained your ears.

You take a look back over to him; he takes his eyes off of the sky and looks back at you. Even though you have already forgiven him it seams he still holds much guilt for what he did to you. You nod silently scooting a bit closer to him as a faint gust of wind blows through the camp. He looks away from you back to the sky smiling to himself because of your answer.

"You don't have to worry; I've forgiven you, okay?" you say trying to reassure him and he looks back over to you again. "Though you know I might not be as comfortable around you because well..."

"What I want you to be is comfortable, I'm going to be a sort of protector to you; I don't want you feeling any sort of uneasiness around me!" He said suddenly turning his whole body to face you; his hands find your shoulders as he tries suddenly to convert you. "I'll do anything, say anything, for you to some how forget the sinful things I've done!"

You sat in silence the awe that filled your face began to thin once he loosens his grip on you apologizing softly for him sudden reaction to your words. You blink your eyes twice quickly in silent wonder and another gust of wind blows past the two of you, and goose bumps rise coolly on your arms. Then he comment quietly again: "I'm serious Keishi is there absolutely anything... anything I could do?"

"Well, you could answer me this one question?" you ask looking up to him with question painting across your face.

"Yes! Absolutely anything!" he says happily with relief.

"...Umm well..." you whisper blushing slightly into the front of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Yes what?"

"Were you? The only one who you know... raped me?" you ask looking back up at him once you finished your sentence with the blush still warming your cheeks.

There was silence again for a moment where you wondered what the answer was. Personally you had been wondering it yourself, and you hoped, greatly, hoped that it had been only him. Knowing if it had been a whole lot of them you might consider staying in this camp. So you just sit waiting for his answer every second of the silence doubling you tension.

"No, no it was only me I swear!" Akimoto says a little taken aback as he answers your question and you out breath your blush abating and relief taking its place.

He was still facing you kneeling down on the cold dirt of the camp sight. You sat lower than him at least a foot where your head only came up to his chest. You cling to your only clothing, Sesshomaru's shirt, bringing it closer around your skinny body just as another sudden burst of wind blows through the camp. Aki turns on his kneeling position to face the fire. He falls back to the position that he had been in before his out burst and stares into the fire. There was silence for a moment as you also turn to face the fire relief still plastered to your face. You look over at Akimoto observing his silence. 'He better be the only one' you think to yourself in the quiet. 'Because if he wasn't the only one I don't know what I'd do; if there had been others staying in this camp might prove unbearable.'

"Aki?" you ask and he turns his face to meet yours "You said something about being my protector; you are Liana's men so you must be protecting me on her orders? My question then is why, why does Liana want to protect me. A lowly human girl with some mysterious powers?"

"Keishi, All I know is that Liana wishes you to be safe. I know of your unusual sent and your other powers though I have no knowledge on why it is Liana wishes that we are to protect you. The only person who might know your connection to Liana is her closest hand, Lady Kumiko"

"Kyari is Liana's closest hand!" you repeat surprised "how long has it been this way, and also could I talk to her. I need to know what connection I share with your lady!"

"Whoa wait a second! First of all, why did you call Lady Kumiko, Kyari?" Akimoto reacts with a business filled surprise.

You sit in silence for another moment wondering if you should tell him knowing that there is a chance it is not the little girl that you met in the village a couple of months ago. He just stares down at you ignoring the fact that you were holding him up close to him by the scruff of his shirt after all the commotion. Aki waits for your answer as you consider your facts on it. You don't let him go or loosen your grip for that matter. The clothe of him shirt seems to tear at the parts your nails are digging into it, and you didn't even notice the feel of the expensive clothing under your fingernails.

"Its a long story, no need for repeating." You answer shortly finally letting Aki go and sitting back down next to the fire just as a loud snore echoes from one of the tents towards the end of the camp.

"Just saying that sparks my interest..." Akimoto half whispers as he sits down only two inches from you with his right leg bent at a ninety-degree angle sitting underneath his left that is up inches from his chest. (Well if you don't understand it I have not Idea how to explain it...)

You take a deep breath after a short pause, and you continue to tell Aki what relation ship you hold with Kumiko or the relationship you believed you had. It takes a few short minutes, but Aki just sits in silence listening to all you had to say on the matter. You explain that you had gotten hurt and Sesshomaru had to bring you to a village to get help, but you didn't tell him why. You tell him that at the village you sought a priestess and found a young girl, and she helped you recover. You didn't bother explaining to him how after wards Kyari helped you recover your 'memories', or how Sesshomaru took you away before you could even say good-bye. Though you do tell him how Kumiko looks just as Kyari looked just a little older and matured.

"So you believe that Kumiko is Kyari?" Aki asks after your thorough explanation.

"Well yea, she looks just like her. Its just that when I saw her earlier she said other wise." You explain your hands finding each other entwining.

"Well that's a problem isn't it..." Akimoto adds smiling over at you jokingly. "Ohh yea and,"

He gets up in the middle of his sentence and makes his way over to a tent you suppose is empty. He flips back the flap to enter the tent and steps inside. You turn your whole body to face the way that he had went, waiting for him to step out again. He stays in for another moment and you can hear the quiet sounds of a bunch of things moving around and then suddenly all the sound stops and Aki steps out from the dark inside of the tent where no light from the fire could have reached. He finds his way back to sit next to you and throws a bunch of cloth onto your lap. You look down at it then back to Aki, and you take the cloth in your hands observing it. It was a kimono; it was a midnight blue with a plain black obi to go with it.

"Liana said if any a time where we meet you we should give you this," He says gesturing to the kimono. "Now look at the obi, you can see the sign of liana stitched into it so that if you should put it on it will face forward with your body."

You look down at the obi curious to see what Liana's sign might look like. The sign that is stitched into the obi is the same that is tattooed to your back. Its the same sign that stands for Liana and all that are some how connected to her. You turn over the obi and you see it; its a simple crescent moon with a single star in the concave, and a sun is perched on top the con curved side of the moon.

"The moon obviously stands for Liana herself, and well the star stands for the children to do with the curse set upon her by Henru. Then that that leaves obviously the sun for Henru doesn't it?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean by curse?" you ask looking up from the obi to look up into the bandits face.

"Ohh the curse! You haven't heard of the fairy tale told to the children these days I expect then haven't you?" Aki asks and you shake your head no. "though if you want me to tell you the story I would suspect you'd like to change wouldn't you? The story might be a bit long, and I've been noticing you shivering."

You nod thankful to be able to get changed into something other than Sesshomaru's lone shirt. Aki gestures for you to change in the forest away from the camp so that you may have some privacy, and you go off into the forest with out question just a thank you. You guess that Aki's tent must have some things you are not authorized to see so you don't question it and you make your way through the trees. You walk clinging to the kimono till you know that you are far enough into the dark cover of the trees so that no unsuspected bandit could step out of his tent and see you naked. You pause behind an ordinary tree stripping off Sesshomaru's shirt feeling the sudden cold as the fall wind reaches your bare skin. There is still the faint smell of Sesshomaru lingering on the shirt that you hold in your hands and you cant help but hold it up to your nose and take a deep breath of his sent. 'His sent is intoxicating!' you admit to yourself and you remember back to when you had left him in the forest. 'Why does he have to look at me like that!' you think angrily as you set Sesshomaru's shirt down on a branch next to you. ' I really wish no one would look at me that way; it seemed that Sesshomaru was about to do something...' you remember thinking back to earlier that day again just as you drape the kimono across your shoulders not bothering to tie it down with the obi just yet. You lean up against the tree your body in plain view to the forest around you. (And well guess what...) Then with out warning you hear the rustle of bushes in front of you and you avert your eyes quickly to see who might be intruding.

You stare off into the trees for a few seconds waiting for the stranger to reveal himself. Once the man reveals himself it strikes you what's about to happen, and you close your kimono quickly. You turn with haste to your left to go around the tree back to camp and to Aki, but as soon as you do he grabs you around the waist pushing you up against the tree covering you mouth in the process. He breathes deeply allowing you're sent to over come him, and he turns his head to the side to your neck. You can feel his fangs just hovering above your skin and shivers run down your spine. He bits down on your lower neck and you can feel the blood from your wound rush from the incision, and you gasp out of pain into his hand that is still clamped across your mouth. The sent of your blood fills the area like smoke spreading quickly through the forest.

"Inuyasha!" You say angrily though it is muffled you know he hears you. "Control yourself! Please Inuyasha!"

Its to late your blood is drawing his demon side out and it seems that it has taken full control of his body. You can feel him lick up your blood like a savage as his hands rip your kimono open with lustful force. His claws scratch against your body drawing another muffled gasp to come from you, but just as he starts another man that is a stranger to you tackles him to the ground. Luckily though all that Inuyasha did you kimono was not ripped and you pull it on quickly noticing the other man as a demon. You look down to see the demon holding Inuyasha down using his hands to hold his arms down. You could also tell that the stranger was having a hard time controlling himself. He looked up over his shoulder more than once and twitches slightly.

"Go already!" He yelled from over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

You look one last time at Inuyasha and round the tree back to camp. You could hear the sounds of demons rushing in on you again. A branch slashed against your face fortunately not drawing any of your blood out to encourage any demons that may be on your tail.

"Hiraikos!" You hear suddenly being yelled by a woman at least fifteen yards from you, but you keep running.

The sound of many demons being slaughtered next comes to your ears just as you reach camp. Akimoto is standing admiring the sight before him that is all mainly behind you. He looks to you then worried when he sees the bite on your shoulder and realizes what must have happened. You see the worried look on his face and you turn around to see what he must have seen.

There are at least a hundred or so demons rushing up forth from the forest obviously coming for you. Though you can see Sango's weapon and some sort of air vacuum from inside of the forest sucking all the demons into it riding you of the danger you have found yourself in. You can hear all the demons cries before they die from Sango's weapon or by the immense vacuum that is sucking up all in its path including all the trees surrounding it. Then with one sudden end of cries from the demons they all disappear through the vacuum in the trees. Though the sounds do not end all together; you can still here the demon struggling with Inuyasha, but after that there is total silence leaving you to think the best. You conclude that the demon man must have stopped Inuyasha and will keep him from loosing his control again.

"Keishi are you okay?" Akimoto asks you bringing you back to your senses after a moment of weird silence. "What happened out there?"

"Long story..." You almost whisper running a hand across the back of your neck assuring yourself that the bleeding had stopped. "I need a bandage..."

Akimoto nods and with out further question he turns round to go back to his tent. You wonder if you should call out to them, or go see what happened. Though all you do is stand there till Akimoto comes back with some fresh bandages to wrap around your neck so that no more of your weird blood would escape causing another one of these moments that you dread the most. You take the bandages quickly pulling back part of your kimono top to wrap your wound; luckily the bite mark was on the upper base of your neck other wise it would prove hard to wrap with the bandages. Then there is still silence for a moment while you hide your mark where Inuyasha bit you, and then something steps out from the dark of the forest into the camp. Now that you can see what he looks like you can tell what kind of demon he is; he's a wolf demon. (I'll give you three guesses...)

"Did that moron mutt hurt you?!" He asks keeping his distance away from you for one reason you know for certain.

"Yes but I'm getting used to these kinds of things happening; there's nothing to worry about." You answer back while closing the upper part of your kimono and giving the extra bandages to Akimoto and thanking him. "Is Inuyasha's whole group out there? What exactly happened anyway?"

"I don't know for sure I would have though you would have known!" He says loudly so that you could hear, but also you could tell he was trying to keep his instincts in check.

"KEISHI!" you heard Kagome call as she came out from the forest followed by Miroku and Sango, Miroku carrying Inuyasha on his back.

Kagome ran past the wolf demon and came up to you leaving Sango and Miroku standing near the demon man who saved you. Miroku once he gets out of the forest sets an unconscious Inuyasha in a sitting position up against a tree at the edge of the camp. Sango immediately starts to question the wolf guy about what had happened just as Kagome asks you: "Keishi, what happened? Inuyasha went off running through the forest and after we had caught up with him Koga had Inuyasha unconscious on the ground, and he was saying something about him attacking a woman? Keishi did Inuyasha attack you?"

'Inuyasha must have smelled my sent through the forest, and me being cloth less must have made the smell stronger. Also with the strong breeze we've been having must have spread my smell even farther than it already had...' you conclude to yourself before answering Kagome's question.

"Kagome Inuyasha lost his control, and Koga came and saved me; as a half demon it makes is harder for Inuyasha to control himself around me..." You answer her taking a look at her noticing how confused she looked.

"What do you mean he can't control himself around you? Is that why you went after Inuyasha earlier?" Kagome asks you and you realize suddenly that Kagome has no idea what you were talking about when it came to Inuyasha not being able to control himself because of your sent.

So yea, you tell her all about it even about some few choice moments with Sesshomaru. Akimoto puts away the bandages in his tent and waits over by the fire, and eventually everyone joins him by the fire except Koga because of your sent. Koga just sits calmly at the corner of the camp sitting up against a tree near where Inuyasha is almost the whole time staring at you. After you finish-telling Kagome about you sent and all about what has happened since you last meeting with her and Inuyasha Kagome goes over to the fire to tell the rest of the group. The sun has begun to rise and all the darkness is fading from the camp. You take a look over to Koga realizing that he's staring at you. 'I wish I could talk to him if only I could, but he seems so intent on keep his distance from me' you think to yourself 'Though I do understand; he might not be able to control himself if I would come any closer. So I have no choice. Unless he decides that he can control himself I can't talk to him, and if I can't do that I can't say thanks.' You walk over to the campfire seeing that all of them are in conversation.

"Who are you people" Akimoto asks in a serious tone then looks over his shoulder seeing you there he asks you: "Hey you want to sit down, Keishi?"

You shake your head no, but you look over at Kagome and you give her a look that you need to ask her some thing. She obviously realizes what you want because after looking at you she immediately takes a stand and walks away from the campfire. You take another look over at Koga and Inuyasha then look back to Kagome and you ask: "Kagome, would you mind telling me that, Koga, over there that I thank him for saving me?"

"Why can't you- oh yea sorry now I get it. No problem I'll go tell him now!" Kagome says happily and walks over to Koga to tell him what you said.

A few minutes later:

"I think Keishi should stay with you people for a while."

"WHAT!" You shout to Akimoto suddenly surprised as all of you sit in a circle around the fire sit short the two, Inuyasha and Koga. "no offence to you guys but, WHAT AKI?"

"It seems that you would get more protection being with them seeing that they have much better fighters-" Aki says but gets cut off be you.

"and a half-demon!" You argue with him not understanding why Akimoto would be saying this. "arent you thinking what that could mean?!"

"Yes, Keishi. I know what that could mean but if Naraku comes after you again I don't know if I could protect you! I don't want him to have you Keishi! I have some idea what he might want from you. I have my suspicions to why Liana wants to protect you, but you have to listen to me. I can not protect you from him, Keishi!"

There is silence for a moment before some one breaks it with a short and simple question: "What does that basterd Naraku want with Keishi?!" Though it surprises you to see who it was who said it.

Inuyasha stands behind Kagome who was nearest to where he lay sitting up against the tree. He avoids your gaze undoubtedly; his eyes find everyone else's but yours, and you don't mind. You look down hiding a hard face to keep your self from glaring at Inuyasha. 'I really wish that he could control himself!' you think moodily 'no, thats not it! I really wish that this stupid sent would just disappear all together!'

"I can't tell you now because all I have is suspicions, and if I were to tell you now and I were wrong things might turn out all wrong!" Akimoto answers Inuyasha as he runs a hand over the top part of him ponytail. "All I know is that she needs to be protected in the mean while. If she isn't the lady will be very displeased."

"Lady? What lady? Whom are you talking about?" Miroku questions as he looks over at Akimoto seriously "Is she your lord?"

"Liana the demoness to the moon, she was the one who wants Keishi to be protected, and because she has been separated from Sesshomaru we need some one else to take up that responsibility." Aki answers to the monk with a business sort of air.

"Why did Sesshomaru loose her!" Inuyasha barks adding the last part with sarcasm "How did this happen, I forgot to ask?!"

"I'm sick of you demons looking at me in that way! Inuyasha, I ran away on my own will! (Then changing her directing from Inuyasha to Akimoto) I don't want to go with Inuyasha, Aki! I if I do who knows what might happen to me! I if you want to protect me keep me away from I him /I !" You spit angrily with a sudden outburst surprising everyone.

Akimoto sighs and turns to you almost with console "Keishi, I can't protect you from Naraku the next he comes. I know how strong he is, and I think the only people who are strong enough to protect you are Inuyasha and his group. Other than Sesshomaru who you have already run away from." Aki ends with you looking up at him.

"Fine Aki, I'll go. If its okay with them that is?" You finally answer grudgingly.

All of them agree that it would be okay for you to come with them, except for Inuyasha who just grunts.

You start off with Inuyasha's group after saying a quick goodbye to Aki. By this time your pouting like a child who didnt get what she wanted for her birthday. You stalk off a ways behind the lot of them angry at Aki for making you go with them. You make a small glance up at Inuyasha who has been walking this whole time through the forest way up front. You guess its because he doesn't want the same thing to happen again like last time and thinks it best to keep his distance from you. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walk in the middle of the two of you in deep conversation. Its obvious to you that you have been gaining demonic traits through the last month, but it still confuses you. You new found sense of hearing allows you to hear the group's whole conversation. From the beginning they've mostly been talking about you, how Naraku might want you, and how they are going to handle the whole Inuyasha/You ordeal. You can't help feeling some how put out that they are talking about you like you can't hear. At the moment you're just trying to keep you self from bursting out "I can hear you, you know!"

In a few more minutes the sun is almost at its full height and Kagome says one last thing to Miroku and Sango. She then turns around to you where you were still sulking in the back. She goes over to you signaling for you to stop walking; you do.

"What is it?" you ask slightly moody.

"I was just going to tell you we're going to be heading back to Keade's village so I could stop home and grab a few things." She says to you as she finally comes to a complete stop in front of you. "It will only take a half and hour if we ride on Kilala." (Ether way you spell it, you get it, right?)

"What ever" you answer and she nods.

She turns back around to run back to the others and begins to talk with them again. They start up the same conversation as last time still not knowing that you could hear them at all.

"She says 'whatever'" Kagome informs the other two.

"Okay, good, the sooner we get to the village the better. If we loose Keishi who knows what might happen. Did you notice how troubled Akimoto looked. The Lady Liana must be going through a lot of trouble to keep this girl safe." Sango says in a serious tone.

"I just wonder why the Lady herself didn't come if keeping Keishi safe was such high priority?" Miroku adds with a hint of confusion. "I mean if she is an almighty demoness shouldn't she be able to take care of this herself?"

"She must not be able to, unless the truth is that she just doesn't want to dirty her own hands?" Sango also adds as the three of them keep walking on through the forest.

"What do you mean by 'not be able to'?" Kagome asks, "If Liana is so strong what could stop her?"

"There are even more powerful things than a demoness of the moon. She is undoubtedly strong if she is the assigned goddess of the moon by some, but we can't be sure if there arent any other forces at control at the moment" Miroku says in answer to Kagome's question, "She may be stronger than both Naraku and Sesshomaru combine and if thats true she should be able to take care of Naraku herself, but she hasn't which undoubtedly means that something else must be keeping her from doing so."

"But, what could be doing that?" Sango asks in confusion.

"I don't know it seems that we're just going to have to wait and see" Miroku says with a sigh. "Right now all we have to worry about is getting Keishi back to the village."

"Right!" both Sango and Kagome say after Miroku's last word.

After hearing all of this you can't do anything much but sigh all interest leaving you. It wasn't as interesting as you had thought but it still made you wonder. Everything they were talking about made sense. If Liana wants to protect you why not do it herself? Knowing Liana is an almighty demoness just makes it even more confusing, and also there is the whole face that it is you that she is protecting. 'Couldn't she have picked anyone else!' you think to yourself thinking the only reason you have these strange demonic traits was because of your strange connection with Liana. Though what could that be you wonder. In the beginning you were just a normal low class human the only thing special about you had been that you remembered nothing of your past. Though now ever since that day you whistled that strange tune things have been changing. Also it seemed to worsen around the time you had seen Liana for the first time.

You had been walking in silence for a long period of time thinking to yourself when finally someone ahead of you exclaimed your arrival to the village. You look up realizing that you were on a hill now. Then taking a few steps forward you were able to oversee all or most of the village. At the front of the village was a longs stretch of rice that was growing in the water at the foot of the hill. Then at the end of the way of rice about over two hundred yards lay the village. It was reasonably large, but the only thing you could compare it too was Kyari's home village it being the only other village you've been in or have even seen.

"Come on Keishi just along the path then we'll bring you to see Kaede" Kagome informs you and you quietly nod to show her you've heard.

Up ahead Inuyasha has already entered the village.

You enter the village beside Miroku and Kagome instead of you being far off behind the group sulking silently. There still has been no sign of Inuyasha after him disappearing at the hill before the village, but you don't really care all you want is for him to back off and leave you alone for the rest of the time that you will be staying at this village.

Kagome quickens her pace as you near the back part of the village. She runs into a regular hut no different from the others, but as she enters it you notice that she is speaking to Inuyasha. She sounds angry and with out a doubt she is. She tells him that hes acting childish and he shouldnt have continued on with out you. Kagome repeats to him that hes supposed to be protecting you and he shouldnt be acting like a Baka.

Though you guess you were the only one who was able to eaves drop because no ones seemed to take any care or notice to the fact that you heard all of it. 'Im really beginning to like this demonic stuff even though there are some downs about it' you think to yourself as you enter the hut along with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha is sitting off in the corner parallel to an old woman in the other woman next to a fireplace in the ground. She seems s to be cooking some food over the fire in a large pot and shes stirring it with a long wooden spoon. Then Kagome is standing at the entrance with a moody look on her face, but then looks over to the others.

"Oh Keishi this is Keade, she's the priestess of this village." Kagome says to you mostly as your looking around the hut at Keade. "Were going to be staying here for a while."

You look over at Inuyasha who is currently very interested in the wall across from him. 'If hes angry at me he has no right to be, hes the one who lost control of himself!' you think to yourself angrily as the group takes their own seats inside of the hut randomly with you sitting between Kagome and Miroku but unluckily at the same corner as Inuyasha himself. 'I wonder if they even notice where Im sitting?' you think to yourself still not in the mood to be nice.

You sit silently as everyone talks as they eat. The constant feeling of Inuyasha staring a hole in your back agitating you even more than it should. They ask you why you arent eating and its true you havent eaten a bit of you food.

"Im just not hungry okay," you tell them but the truth was that you were actually famished.

'Why dont I just eat!' you ask your self as you just stare at the food bowl in front of you, but you have no real interest. You lean down and force some food into your mouth but you taste nothing; you swish the soup (yes soup) though your mouth trying to taste something but nothing comes of it. No one seems to notice you as you stare blankly off into your bowl as this strange moment occurs they just continue doing what they were doing as the talked about how you came to coming with them.

Or at least you think no one noticed your little thing. Inuyasha sitting behind you staring at you noticed quiet well. His eyes became confused like and he crossed his legs; he didn't want to worry about you basically because of the fact that you and him hated each other at the moment. He just finalizes it himself that it wasn't because he cared for you that he was worried it was because his demon blood liked her, but even though he told himself that he couldn't help but scoot sideways every few moments to get a better look at you.

"Inuyasha what the heck at you doing?!" Kagome asks the half demon as she notices him taking scoots to the side in a weird manner.

Everyone turns around to look at him except you of course who was trying to ignore him al you could. Inuyasha just looks up at Kagome with agitated eyes and just gives up finally and just tells her to everyone's surprise including you. "Its just that Keishi's acting funny alright!" Then everyone takes their eyes from him then to you as you are still staring head on into you food bowl. You swallow the food still in you mouth and look up at them all in a wondering way.

"What?" you ask them all in the nicest way you could at the moment.

"What's wrong Keishi?" Sango asks you in a worried tone that only slightly annoys you.

"Nothings wrong with me the only thing wrong here is that mutt behind me" You say in a casual tone and just to show them that you had no problem with you food you take another spoon full and put it into your mouth.

"Stop lying moron! I can tell something's wrong!" Inuyasha pelts at you angrily and you turn to him angrily. "Stop acting as though nothings going on even your sent has been changing!"

Next thing you know you try slapping him but his hand stops you. It grips you wrist loosely and delicately and he's looking at you with an expressionless face. You clench your fist as his hand grips your wrist and you look down biting you lower lip. Everyone in the hut stares at you in surprise at you sudden out bust of violence, and Keade sets her bowl down silently with just a slight sound and coughs slightly. It's not an attention-gaining cough, but she just starts to grab everyone's bowls.

You stare at the ground biting your lip desperately trying to keep some newfound tears in. Your shoulders hunch slightly and you find your fist unclench as you try to hold the tears back.

"Ohh please Keishi, don't cry" Inuyasha begs as he cant help but feel sad for you.

"I think I turning into a demon, Inuyasha," you confess as you continue to hold back your tears.


	11. Maybe A Hero, Chapter Ten

Inuyasha looks at you for a moment in weird silence. Everyone in the room, made up of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Keade, and of course Inuyasha, all looked at you in wide-eyed confusion. Keade had finished up picking up the dishes and other wise she would have dropped what she was carrying when she heard what you said. Inuyasha continued to grip your wrist tightly as you weep down in front of him.

"Keishi, you can't possibly mean what your saying!" Kagome said after a time of silence breaking it harshly. "You, you can't be a demon?! I mean look at yourself; you're as human as human looks!"

"Kagome, ye should know by now demons can take most any form" Keade says half calm. "Keishi what do you mean by what you say?"

You just stare down at the ground for a few moments cursing yourself for letting the tears brimming at your eyes out for even a moment. The hand Inuyasha grips just hangs loosely and your other hand holds up the rest of your weight as you lean forward. 'why am I crying, thats it I know that I have no reason to!' you think to yourself angrily 'I've known that this has been happening so no sadness then!' you finalize it to yourself as you sit up and no more tears run down your face as they had been just moments before.

"I can hear nearly everything, smell nearly anything, even if they are miles away! I find that I can see more clearly in the dark than most of the times before now than I could even during the day!" you say tiredly "I'm tens of times stronger and I have powers that I've never seen or even heard of before!" you think back to the time with Naraku and you close your eyes for a moment to rid yourself of the sudden frustration welling up in your stomach.

". What kind of powers." Keade speaks again before anyone else could,

"Well all I can remember is." You pause wondering whether or not to bring up the fact it happened while with Naraku "Well it happened while I was with Naraku."

"And when was this?!" Inuyasha fought to keep quiet.

"Just last night when you guys came to Aki's camp. Before I had been running from Sesshomaru. I ran into Naraku and well I ended up using this weird light shield thingy." You said as a few smirked at you vague wording.

"we had just been heading that way because Inuyasha had caught Naraku's sent, but why hadn't he noticed his smell on you?" Miroku said calmly sitting with his legs crossed.

"Well actually I had noticed." Inuyasha noted, "But we were told that Naraku wanted her and we didn't want her to get caught again. So I just assumed that, that was why. Also, a lot of things happened last night."

After a long conversation with the group that you did not participate in, everyone headed for bed. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango slept in Keade's hut as another hut was prepared for you. You lay in a small bed with a single blanket as you inspect the wound you had received from Inuyasha one of the nights before. It had already started to heal, and it surprised you to see it that way. 'It must be my new demonic blood thats starting to heal it faster.' You think to yourself as you start to fall deep into thought.

'I wonder where Sesshomaru is; what he's thinking?' you wonder to yourself 'wait no, why am I think about him again but why didn't he come after me' you think just as your mind falls to sleep slowly. All of outside is now dark and the moonshines brightly onto the hut that you take refuge in.

Inuyasha sits off almost one hundred feet from the hut you just fell asleep in. He watches the area surrounding the village so that no threatening demon may enter and cause trouble to you. The light glows onto his hair that nearly matched it in color but not brilliance. He sniffs the air to find if any demon scents were passing through the area.

Sesshomaru's POV

You reach your castle in the morning with Rin still fast asleep. Servants come out to take Ah and Un back to their stables, and at the same time you tell one of them to take Rin to her room. The servants do as they are commanded of and you head to your study.

'Where has that onna gone?' You think with frustration 'how could her scent have just disappeared like that.' Though through all your frustration non-seems to leak out onto your youki calm face as you continue to your study.

'I have to find her,' you tell yourself 'for my sake and Rins' thinking back to Liana when she told you that you were to take care of her. Also there was a constant feeling in the back of the strong demons mind that kept reminding him of her, but just making the excuse of his demon blood he brushed aside the feeling.

He makes it to his study and lightly takes the door and slides it to let him access the room, and then walking past the low writing table that was set there to his right. He walks to the sliding doors that were drawn open to the outside so that the sun seeped in and the view of the many gardens surrounding the castle were breathtaking. Then taking a seat on the wooden walkway that bordered the castle he leaned his head against one of his hands lazily to think.

'What if Naraku has already found her,' he thought to himself.

your pov

You dream the same dream again, and upon hearing the words spoken by the shadow in the moon you wake up once more. You're sweating and your heart beats strongly in your chest. Then sitting up you look out the open window to your left. You see nothing in the foreign beauty of it and you look down to your blanket. 'The sun sets and the moon rises just as the sun will set with in casting a long shadow upon you till as last the moon with rise on the final day and you will have to save yourself' you review the words that were spoken through your dream.

"Save myself" you whisper and you get up from your bed and slowly make your way over to the door.

Then peeking out of the flap you see no one, but before leaving its safety you sniff the air out of almost instinct and find that Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree not far away from you. Sighing you snuck out of the hut being as quiet as the night would let you. Turning to look over to Inuyasha you find him still asleep but through turning your sights to him you failed to notice what else was blocking your path, and running into the mass you gasp.

It was a man you feel as you ran into his chest with the side of your face, and just as you are going to say something he covers your mouth and drags you into the darkness of the forest beyond the hut. Then letting go of you, you whisper furiously.

"Taiki, what are you doing here!"

"What I've no right to visit?" He smiled as you give him a serious eye "fine I'm here to take you from these people."

"And why is that, may I ask?" You ask concerned but happy that had remembered you.

"I highly doubt that these humans and a hanyou could protect you if Naraku ever had a chance to find you again." He said seriously, "I smelled you yesterday and you reeked of him, why?"

He seemed slightly angry by the fact he had gotten to you once again and you thought back to the moment and shuddered. It had been also the moment you found out that other strange power you had. You bit your lip as he awaited an answer.

"Can we not talk about this now?" You asked him almost pleading as you look through the trees to see if Inuyasha was still asleep, and finding he was you were grateful " So you're kidnapping me?"

"Uhh yea kind of" He said and smiled "You up for it, or are you going to stick here with these humans."

Still looking towards Inuyasha you go deep into thought. 'Save myself' you repeat in your mind 'being with these people will bring me no where; I'm basically waiting for Naraku, but if I go with Taiki, he might even be able to mask my scent with his and I can escape till we find out something else that can save me from that murderer.

"Yes, for sure I'm up for it." You say and you smile happily up at him

You and Taiki take off into the forest just after he asks you if you needed to grab anything. Of course you didn't have anything, all of your things were with Sesshomaru's castle. You climb onto Taiki's back once again and he takes off through the trees jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Gripping him tightly only slightly afraid of falling this time because you trusted Taiki more. His grip on your legs was tight and reassuring and you needn't worry.

Forgetting to ask where you were going you decided to ask when you and him landed next. Also he was warm and you were still sleeping, so a nap seemed in order. 'I don't think he'd mind if I' you think right before falling fast asleep.

Rins POV

You yawn widely and toss in the covers of your bed, it seems that someone must have brang you in when lord Sesshomaru had gotten back from the journey. You sit up and stretch feeling fresher and full of energy, and you hop out of bed happily intent on finding Keishi-san. Sliding the door open you run down the hall to your mothers room.

"Mommy, are awake?" You call to her through the paper door.

Hearing no reply you open the sliding door to reveal the room empty. The bed was clean and not slept in and no clothes were lain anywhere like it had been when Keishi had last used the room. So you just shrug it off and run to find Jaken to see if he knew where Keishi-san was. Skipping through the halls to find where Jaken-sama was you come past an open door, Lord Sesshomaru's study. You notice him sitting on the step across from you and you decide to go inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" You ask smiling from the door, "Where is Keishi-san?"

"…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Taiki's POV

You soon feel Keishi lay limp on your back and you realize she has fallen asleep. The sun is still down and the moon has reached the middle of the star lit sky; the night was beautiful as you put up your invisibility guard. Both yours and her bodies become transparent and invisible to the entire world below, as you have started jumping higher to make more distance and to have a look at the sky above the clouds mist.

Taiki's POV /center 

Your destination was set and your mind was just as sure, or at least you thought it was. A ping of guilt would stab you strongly as she slept against your back. Your eyes would warily check the grounds below you as an excuse to distract yourself of the guilt whelming up inside you even though it was sure not one below could sense you at all. 'This mission is essential; its no different than any other. I'm working for the well being of the Utama clan!' he told himself as another pang shot him harshly where in reality he knew that he was working for selfish reasons.

'Though what of that taiyouki?' your thoughts flashed back to the calm face of Sesshomaru as he held you by the throat, suspended from the dry grass of the field miles away from Naraku's stead. 'What has happened to him; why does she no longer take refuge in him as she just did in that village.' The image of her leaving you in the field stained your thoughts as another wound of guilt infiltrated your soul. 'Well, its no sin against me, what ever it might be.' You think to yourself finalizing it and you tighten your grip on the back of Keishi's thighs as you realize you weren't paying attention.

Still on course you sniff the air for demons or any potential enemy, and landing on the crown of an old tree you look for what your senses granted you. A wolf demon, but heading in the same direction as you, and with a higher speed. 'If this man is heading for Naraku's castle I might want to lie down and wait till what ever he's doing blows over.' Of course if any one thing might destroy your chances that are at hand you will do anything to keep it from happening. 'I must go slow; be careful.'

You fall through the trees landing on the forest floor. Keishi was still fast asleep as you continued through the forest to find a better place for camp. Spying a small cave at the side of a small mountain you begin your climb keeping a firm hold on the invisibility that hide both you and Keishi from sight. Reaching the top you take a quick look into the small cave finding that it did not continue tunnels or anything of the sort reassuring you that there was no danger hiding within the dark beyond your vision.

"Taiki-kun?" a tired voice called from behind you where you had set Keishi down as you inspected the newfound shelter.

You turn around and smile reassuringly down at your companion. She was sitting down at the wall of the mountain outside of the cave, and noticeably she had just woken up. Yawning she smiles back.

"Yea?" you ask wondering. "I was just finding somewhere to spend the rest of the night. I spied some demons below and thought it better to stop for the night."

"Where are we going anyway, you never told me?" she asks stretching admitting a small groan.

"Its a surprise," you say earning another smile and a stab in the soul.

Back at the castle

In the servant's quarters, a large room at the far end of the castle laid many blankets orderly on the floor of the room each occupied by a single female servant. Whispers could be heard at the far end in half giggles and quietly spoken words. Two servants lay in their blankets talking amongst themselves and gossiped.

"The lord has been even more distant than usual, have you noticed Sakura, at least since he got back today?" The tiger demon of the twos ear twitched as she brang up Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" The other girl asked, a cute cat demon.

"A few of the other girls that work in the kitchens told me that he hasn't eaten since he's gotten back. Also that girls gone, the one that got Fuji killed." She shuddered at the remembrance of the moment the lord decapitated her fellow servant in the diner room right before her eyes.

"Are you still thinking about that Kiki?" says the cat demon to her friend, she had been there to, and the slaughtering didn't seem to faze her and she took up the cleaning duties over for her friend. "You are a spoiled girl, my friend."

"Shhhhhhh!" One of the other girls demands from the other side of the room trying to get to sleep.

Kiki opens her mouth to protest but only for Sakura to cover it quickly.

"That was Kinae-san, be quiet, she's in charge of chores. She can make it even worse for a newbie like you in the long run." Sakura whispered into the ear of her friend and she nodded her understanding, and the two of them laid their heads down to their pillows allowing only silent giggles to erupt as they whispered amongst themselves.

Rin's room

In a room on the other side of the castle a girl lies in her bed. Her eyes looked distant, and a lot different from her usual self that played loudly in the gardens. Earlier she had gone to find Keishi-san, but found it fruitless. She stumbled in on Sesshomaru-sama in his study and had asked where she was only to get no answer and him demanding her to leave. Knowing that her mother was gone again she just sat in her bed that night thinking. She wondered where Keishi could be, and if she was okay.

Sesshomaru's room

'Where is that woman' Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he laid in his bed his calm face undisturbed, but his mind tangled with many different wonderings. If Liana would realize that Keishi was no longer with him what would become of it? He sat there wondering to himself, as the window to the side of his bed was drawn wide open and the light of the moon shown brightly upon his sheets. He sat up in his inability to sleep leaning an elbow on his knee.

'I have to find that moron,' he thinks to himself, 'but how, her sent completely vanished.' His face kept to its usual unmoving expression, but his mind contorted in confusion. He stood up from his bed wearing only his hakama. Growling softly he stands at the window searching for her sent. 'What if that woman has already been found by Naraku?' His eyes narrow slightly and his eyes suddenly widen coming across a sent looked for.

'There she is...' Sesshomaru thinks to himself and sighs silently to himself and leans against the windows border. He argues against himself weather to go or not, and he sits there for a moment bathed in silver light. Eyeing the beautiful gardens surrounding his castle he remembers Rin just hours before all of this.

Rin sticks her head through the sliding door to your study finding Sesshomaru sitting on the wooden walkway and smiles unseen. She was look for Sesshomaru to ask him where Keishi was and finding out that she was gone, Rin fell quiet. Even though he hadn't said it out loud that Keishi wasn't there Rin guessed correctly from Sesshomaru's avoidance. Her mother figure had left her once more and she questioned it quietly to herself.

'That oona is coming back to the castle, Liana would not allow this, and I surely don't either. What was that moron thinking.' Sesshomaru finalizes to himself and turns to receive his shirt.

Back to Taiki, Keishi's POV

You watch as Taiki works at lighting a fire in the center back part of the cave as you lean up against one of the rocks to the side. It was still unknown to you where you were going with him, but you worked at trusting him. He seemed trustful enough, but those eyes that he gave you moments before made you question it, they seemed almost forced. Something was on his mind and you couldn't seem to figure it out as you continued to watch him at work.

The cave smelt damp and with your new found senses you went to bored work picking apart the smells to pass the time. You could smell the plants that took life on the ledge just outside the entrance and the forest below it. Though there was something odd. A familiar smell came along with it though you couldn't seem to put a name to it so you decided to lay it away thinking it was nothing to worry and, slowly fell asleep just as a single spark from two rocks that Taiki was hitting together lit the bark and began to burn the few logs that he had found near the entrance. You smiled just before falling asleep reassuring yourself that Taiki was trustable.

A familiar dream flashes through your closed eyelids and just as the expected ends a new part of the dream reveals itself and you are surprised. Liana and Henru sat across from each other in a field of endless dirt and burnt forests. Their eyes were clouded over and didn't seem to be all there and the hoods of cloaks coved most of their faces. Between the two feet of distance between the two a single white Iris blossomed prideful in its beauty. The sun was gone and the moon stood right above them in the sky, right above the Iris so that there was no shadow.

Henru leaned forward as he sat cross-legged and wrote in the dirt 'one year'. He finished and went back to his original sitting position, unmoving. Then as if the written words were finalized by the earth time started to turn quickly. Days and days passing in quick moments and the sun and moon passing above head till finally it suddenly stopped and the moon was once again in the middle of the sky, but the Iris was dead. It wilted and was blown away by a nonexistent wind. Liana now leaned forward from her kneeling position and wrote on the other side of where the Iris once was and wrote into the dirt, 'nine months to go.'

You wake up from your dream. Liana's voice echoing through out your whole mind endlessly. Your eyes were drawn wide and you gasped for breath. 'What was that all supposed to mean, am I supposed to, no way!' you think to yourself your eyes blank and staring into the ceiling of the cave.

"Keishi-san?"

Taiki's voice brings you back for the moment and you rip your eyes away from the ceiling to gaze widely over at him. It was nearly morning and a cool breeze was coming in through the entrance of the cave.

"Keishi-san, are you okay?" Taiki asks again leaning over you.

He was kneeling and you were laying on the stone floor; he was poised helpless as though your had been struggling in your sleep and he had no idea what to do. Your face grows calm and you relax and let your head lay back down to the hard floor. Silently you smile.

"Keishi answer me!" Taiki said, persistent, and slowly getting ticked off. "You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine Taiki-kun, didn't know you cared so much," You say playfully, a smile still set.

"You were just-Wait! Who said I cared?" Taiki said moving from his kneeling position to site a couple feet away from you.

It goes silent for a moment and you smile up at him, and he blushes looking down. The sun has just begun to rise outside of the cave. All is silent except for the world awakening, and your want to change the subject. Taiki coughs.

"So-" Taiki starts but only to be cut off by you.

"I'm really happy you took me away from that village." You say smiling over at him, "I mean it wasn't going all that well and Inuyasha seemed on the verge to kick me himself with all the crud I was putting him through. I was doing everything wrong. Dealing with everything wrong, and all I was doing was whining. Taiki, I'm turning into a demon and I don't know what to do; I'm glade you took me away I need to start over even just for now." You say; it was all true and you easily kept some tears in.

Taiki's POV

A surge of guilt stung you hard as you listen to Keishi speak. You knew more than her and you were selling her out. She trusts you and your going to give her to the man that she hates the most. Feeling disgusted with yourself you turn your gaze to the rocky cave floor. 'I should tell her, I should take her somewhere else; I should save her, I should-'

"Why hello," an eerie familiar voice came from the mouth of the cave and the two of you turn to see a shadowed figure as the sun came up just behind him shading his face almost brilliantly, "you know, Taiki that there is a time limit this girl is going to die in nine months, and I need to get things done."

Keishi's jaw drops as she hears of her death as Naraku comes into view.

"Thanks for taking her all this way, but I'm going to take from here," Naraku says with a malicious smile.

Your POV

You can hear your heart now, and it seems only to get louder. 'What does he mean nine months! Does it have anything to do with that dream, okay well duhh it does, but why!' You blink a couple times as Naraku comes into view and tells Taiki that he will take over. 'Okay, what! Taiki? What was he doing! That basterd he was selling me out! I trusted him!' You look over to Taiki a loss for words and all he does his keep his eyes to the floor.

"Taiki! What did you do!" she cry as Naraku takes a firm hold of your upper arm, "Taiki, I trusted you. Taiki!"

Desperately you try to push away from Naraku and you manage it, or more he seems to let you go. You start to run, run out of the cave and down the side of the mountain. The forest has woken and the sun has just risen. The dew on the ground is cold as you break into a run through the forest. Back where you left Naraku he seems to laugh to himself as miasma comes billowing out from under him entering the forest floor beyond the cave reaching you slowly. Heaving loudly you try to keep conscious, but only seems to get harder and you fall to the forest floor.

"At least give me my sister Naraku!" Taiki demands back in the cave, "as part of the deal!"

"Boy, the deal was that you deliver Keishi to me, at my castle. Then I would give you your sister back, but you didn't give me her at my castle. We are five miles from the destination, and I grew impatient of waiting for you. Our deal was not fulfilled and you will not get your dear sister." Naraku says and jumps out of sight to retrieve you.

The next morning

A piercing pain radiates from your head as you struggle in a new bed the next morning. Your eyes are still closed, but you are fully awake and last nights events came nothing to mind. You grip your head painfully and curl up into a ball on your side in the bed. 'Ahhh yea the miasma,' you think to yourself finally getting a grip on reality as the pain starts to subside. 'I as running and NARAKU!' you swing up from your position in the bed to sit up. The room is dark and there is no lighting or window. There is breathing next to you.

"Lie down, everything is fine."

You fall off the bed bringing the blankets with you.

Sesshomaru's POV

Youve been traveling for half a day now and something surprises you. Then suddenly her sent mixes with another and you curse loudly, Naraku's. You speed up.

Your POV

'Stay away from me basterd!' you yell inside your mind but you are so tightly curled up that you can't get out a single word yourself. You hear a snicker from above you and a shift in the bed. 'He's looking at me, I must be pathetic,' you conclude to yourself scared he might touch you. 'Wait what am I wearing,' you shift a little side to side and you realize that your kimono's gone and you're naked. 'How come I didn't notice that before, it's not like this happens every day well not often, or more lately,' you think to yourself feeling incredibly like a slut comparing the last couple months.

"What are you doing?" the voice above you said with emphasis on the 'are'.

You just groan and curl up closer.

He laughs again and climbs down next to you. You feel the blankets move around you as he searches through the large mass. He finds you and pulls the covers away from, and you cover yourself and wonder if he can see in the dark.

"Won't do much good now my lady, I've already seen you."

You raise a hand to slap him, but you only stop yourself, "Why!"

"Why what?" a half laughing Naraku says through the darkness as he sits unwelcome, and very close to you, so much you can feel the warmth of his skin.

"What do you need me for, and like you said before what's with this time limit," you bark at him and he just snickers again and through a smirk he answers you.

"I guess I have to tell you since this whole plan revolves around you," he says closing the distance and pushing you so that he was uncomfortably leaning over you, "and I wouldn't want you feeling left out would I?"

"Back off Naraku, Liana wants me protected." You say as he pushes you down further till your back was on the floor and he was nearly horizontal.

"You know actually I don't think your dear mother would mind," Naraku says with a smirk that could be felt and your mouth falls limp and you forget everything, and you mouth 'mother?' "You see there was this curse set upon the moon goddess who knows how many years ago. It said that she would bear a child every year and every year that child will die unless it falls in love or bears a child, and if that child falls in love or bears a child the curse is broken and no more dieing children.

"" You remain silent, as he laughs at you unknowing and comes down on top of your still unmoving body.

'I am liana's daughter' you think to yourself almost completely unaware of Naraku. 'I am the curse child of a goddess, I will die by years end unless I bear a child,' a lone tear escapes your eye and rolls down your cheek and your neck. Naraku smells the salt and looks up from doing business to smirk at your awed figure. He moves up towards your face and licks the tears path from your cheek and you cringe silently only to earn yet another smirk from the half demon. Then he returns to kissing your neck and he continues as the two of you lye on the floor next to the bed.

The Next Morning

Visions of last night plague you as you wake the next morning before you open your eyes. You find that you are now lying in the bed, but still with out any clothes. Though opening your eyes you seem to find something a whole lot different, a real lot of reddish brown.

"who the heck are you?" you ask to the woman leaning over you inspecting deeply.

She looks at you with reddish brown eyes that seem to just graze across yours wonderingly and open. She wears leather shinned black in the shape of what you do not know is a corset. Shoulder length red brown hair is lying limply but some how gracefully over her shoulders.

"Ohh me?" the woman says standing straight and gives a look as if she was pondering that herself, "I'm Senka, and you must be Naraku's latest whore."

"What!" you bark

"Shhhhhhh, he's right there!" she says quickly to quiet you.

Surprised you slowly look to where she pointed, and at the side of the bed a sleeping Naraku lied.

"Apparently he's even more tired than usual, what happened last night. No wait I can guess," Senka said with a half smile, you could barely believe this persons forwardness.

You just stare at her slightly off and you remember last night again, 'what the heck, why didn't I stop him!' you think to yourself, 'well maybe I don't want to die...'

"Hey what's up you just went quiet?" Senka asks as you thought and you look up at her again.

"How come youre here?" you say simply nearly cutting her off.

"Well, actually my father gave me to Naraku through their peace agreement, I was what my father didn't mind giving away," she said half laughing.

"How can you laugh about something like that!" you say concerned for this near total stranger.

"Well living with Naraku, thats nearly all I have, or we have." Senka says, and she notices Naraku shift on the other side of the bed, "Well got to go, seems the lord is waking up, see yea!"

She leaves before you ask whom this 'we' is and you are left alone with a slowly waking up Naraku. The room is now lit with two candles one on each side of the room emitting an eerie sort of light. Other than that the room was just as dark as the night before.

"Hmmmmnn are you pregnant yet?" Naraku murmurs half asleep.

You realize that he must only act like that when he's half asleep and you suppress a misunderstood laugh.

"How am I supposed to know,"

"Well we're going to try till you are, there's only about half a month" Naraku said still half asleep and murmuring through his pillow.

"Wait, no it's only been like two hours, isn't there like a rule or something?"

"Hehe love, I'm half demon, I think there's a half a difference."

Naraku left, but not after something else happened. You lie their depressed staring at the ceiling. 'Hopefully this won't take to long,' you think to yourself, 'but should I just be giving in like this?' A lone tear falls from your left eye and you blink it away burying your head in the pillow. You groan loudly. Now that you had lost your virginity while you were conscious there was no use to it anymore. You had been trying to keep it from that, but it seemed inevitable.

Lying there for about an hour you drown yourself with self-pity till you were just fed up. You get up and search fruitlessly for your clothes, and bringing the sheets with you, you take to the dresser across form the bed. Taking the candle that was on the bed stand you use it to take a look inside of the dresser other wise you couldn't have seen anything. You find many different kimonos and obis of different colors. Feeling you needed layers at the moment because the disgusted feeling Naraku had left with you, you chose three kimonos and dressed yourself in them, but made sure they matched. After dressing you peek your head out of the door to see if anyone was there. Though you knew that no one was, you hadn't sensed anyone.

You sneak through the halls uncomfortable with the silence that came with this seemly dead castle. The halls were empty of anyone and you couldn't seem to sense anyone at all except Naraku on the second floor and a little bit of Senka in the basement. Other than the two of them you could sense only one other person, a demon on the third floor. 'She must be the other person Senka brought up, I'll see her later I guess.' You think to yourself and continue down the hall. At the moment you were on the first floor, which was vacant. There were many empty rooms and you assumed that all of Naraku's 'people' were out on business of some sort.

While walking you come to the end of the hall that you were in and there was a large beautifully carved window like the one in your room back in Sesshomaru's castle. You look down to the scenery below to see a whole lot of miasma collected along the borders of the castles. 'I bet so I don't escape' you sigh and turn back down the hall just before another sent comes to you. 'Sesshomaru!'

You turn right around again to look out the window, and sure enough you could sense him nearly a mile off. Then just as if Naraku sensed him to, and he probably did, he started his way to the ground floor where you were. You smile if only a little at the hope of Sesshomaru coming to save you and the curse comes back to you. 'What if Sesshomaru took me back to his castle with Rin?' The thought over-joys you, but the thought you couldn't stop thinking about was your death in April if you didn't have Naraku's child. 'It might not even be true that Sesshomaru's even here for me at all.'

"Woman, come here," Naraku called from down the hall, and you obeyed with out a thought.

When you reached him your eyes were to the ground and your hands fidgeted with your kimono as you could sense a prideful smile radiating from the half demon above you. You feel his hand wrap around the small of your back and bring you into him. Surprised you tense up, closing your eyes, and your face stays downward as it is forced in his chest.

"I will speak with him, and I shall not hear another word out of you." He said, his breath grazing your ear warmly and you nod your head as a shiver runs down your back.

His free hand comes up to cup your chin so that you would face him. Two red eyes pierce through what seems like your soul and you can't help but not to breathe. His comes up from your chin and goes up to your forehead lightly. You notice something glowing lightly in his fingers and you close your eyes, as it seems to enter your forehead with a simply kind of poke on your forehead. Opening your eyes you see him smirk before stepping away and motioning you down the hall.

You can sense Sesshomaru gaining on the castle at only about half a mile to go. Sighing you realize this would be a long day, and you decide it would be better to follow Naraku. He is down the hall and you speed up to catch up to him just as he slides the door and steps inside a plain room.

"Sit down," Naraku says simply pointing to the far end of the rectangle room and you do as he leaves again.

Sitting there is utter silence you sigh to yourself and decide to see what Senka's doing. You sense that she's still in the basement, but now the other sent is now down there, with her. 'Who is that!' you think to yourself confused. Her sent is a mix of flowers and blood, and something like pain.

There is a loud crash from the other side of the castle on either the second or the third floor, you don't know. 'It must be Naraku and Sesshomaru.' You conclude to yourself as the noise stops and you look around the vacant room. 'Sesshomaru better not do anything stupid,'

Sesshomaru's POV

Five minutes earlier

Coming upon the castle you catch a whiff of Naraku. 'Her' sent was all over him, almost like cement on your brain as you came upon the castle. 'What the hell did he do to her!' fury builds up inside yourself.

You reach the castle your eyes a faint red and your teeth bared, and you see Naraku sitting in an expecting way. He sees your anger, almost feeling it also, and smirks silently to himself as he stands up from his seat on the wooden walkway close to the forest you quickly came out from. Naraku's mouth seems to open just a little as if he was about to say something, and your fist collided with his face before he could. You growl loudly as his body flies through the wood and paper of the castle walls. Sensing Keishi at the other end of the castle your mind relaxes, but the anger remains strong as ever. Walking slowly towards Naraku he begins to get up from the rubble a smirk dripping with mocking signs plastered to his lips.

"No violence, please Sesshomaru. We can resolve this easily only if you would be available to listen, and not to cause trouble." Naraku said wiping the dirt and dust from his clothing, "Though if you don't want to listen, would you rather me take the young Keishi's life? I have implanted a shikon jewel shard into her forehead, and I can kill her at any time I please, but that would probably mean war on both of us by Liana, wouldn't it Sesshomaru."

You stop walking towards the half demon and your anger abates only slightly to be taken over by confusion. 'How does he know about Liana?' you barked from inside you mind. Frustration you let only fill little of your mind as you wiped your face clear of emotions. 'And how dare he use Keishi's life against me, basterd, I'd rather take his instead,'

"So if you could, Sesshomaru, please come in," Naraku said and while he said it you could only tell that he was enjoying this command over you as you obediently followed.

Your POV

You could sense the two enter the castle with out struggle and you wondered what Naraku had to say to manage Sesshomaru to do this. The door slide open and Naraku stepped in, and with a wink in your direction came in. You winced at his motion and remembered you were not to say anything. Sesshomaru soon then stepped in, closing the door behind him. His eyes glanced over at you, and his nostrils seemed to flare at your sent. You looked down, displeased with yourself.

Sesshomaru continued to look at you as Naraku told him to take a seat on the floor like he had opposite to you. He kneeled down hesitantly and ripped his eyes from you anger staining his mind like blood. Looking up you observe your lord quickly. A strong feeling of anger was radiating from his making the room tense even though his face remained calm and unmoving.

"Well then," Naraku started calling your attention, "Mitsuko!"

A few moments passed as you looked on in confusion towards Naraku. 'Must be the other girl staying here that Senka mention and I sensed earlier' you think to yourself. Sesshomaru doesn't look away from Naraku. His eyes are emotionless like his face but you know that he is angry; it drips from him.

The door slides open calling your attention away from Sesshomaru. A shorter girl walked in, but she was obviously your age or even older. She was holding a scroll, which she handed to Naraku, and after she bowed to her lord she looked up and your eyes met with hers. She smiled and winked almost wishing you luck, and surprised you don't return her smile with yours.

She leaves the room and Naraku lies the scroll down on the floor and unties the string keeping it from unrolling. It was an old piece of parchment and it was worn at the edges; it was yellow and faded but the paper was strong and thick like it was made from hide. Naraku unrolled it fully and you could see what was inked onto the thick parchment.

It looked like a long story; you could swear that you could see a 'once upon a time' at the top. You look of from the paper to see Sesshomaru eyeing it also. The room was bright, but when the walls slid to show the outside when Mitsuko appeared once again it smelled wonderful. Naraku's miasma was gone and the air was clean. After opening the walls up to the outside she bows to her master once again and leaves the room.

Mitsuko wore what looked like a bunch of cloths tied together giving her a look of being exotic, and all you knew was she probably was. She did not look dirty as you would have thought as she wore ripped pieces of cloth, but they were clean, she looked clean.

"This is the curse and story of the moon goddess Liana," Naraku said smugly as he pushed it over to your lord so that he may read, "I found it with the help of the northern lord, Yoshimitsu."

Sesshomaru read it leaving the room in silence, other than the birds calling to each other outside. His brow furrowed, but other than that stayed the same as he finished the read. He set the scroll down in front of him and closed his eyes. You knew what it was about. Naraku had said it was about liana so it spoke of the curse, how you were supposed to die. Sesshomaru opens his eyes remaining silent and looks over to Naraku. Studying him he looks Naraku over; he wonders if this is a trick.

"What is this," Sesshomaru growls through what seems like clenched teeth.

"Ohh don't you understand?" Naraku laughs, "Keishi is the curse child,"

"Prove it!" Sesshomaru says remaining calm through his anger.

Naraku gestures for you to come forward. You sigh feeling depressed, and you stand up. 'Now I'm no better than a servant whore!' you scream inside of your mind as you try to suppress your rush of feelings. Sesshomaru doesn't look up to you as you pass and continues to look to Naraku who is smirking mockingly up to you. Naraku gestures for you to sit in front of him and you do so; he unties your obi and you jump.

"No worries kitten just want to' show Sesshomaru here your curse mark," Naraku and you could nearly feel his smile through your back as he removes your top.

Sesshomaru growls as he does so and the top of your kimono and all of your layers lie at your waist. You look down, shoulders hunched as you cover yourself with your arms. Naraku touches your back and you feel him pause for a moment feeling the warmth of your skin. You close your eyes hunching your shoulders up a little more, suppressing tears. He turns you so your back faced your lord and parted you hair. Sesshomaru growled and you guessed he saw your tattoo.

"Keishi!" Naraku growls and you open your eyes.

You find that your body is flickering from in visibility and back again, and you try to control your emotions. Though your body becomes completely transparent when you turn to see Sesshomaru's eyes grab yours. You sit there screaming inside your head that your body will appear again, and it does in just a moment. Naraku sighs, and you think back to Sesshomaru. His eyes took you by surprise, and it confused you. There seemed something more to his gaze.

"So this means" Sesshomaru said quietly suppressing any emotion he might be feeling.

"Keishi is going to die in nine months, by April she needs to have a child." Naraku says simply, leaving your top bare.

"What about the other part of the curse?" Sesshomaru says simply, causing you to look up from your knees.

"Ohh no I don't think we could do that," Naraku says harsh and for some reason it struck a nerve and you turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You snap your eyes angry and your lip pouting.

He ignores you and turns to Sesshomaru. Naraku starts talking about an agreement as you stare at him angrily. 'What's that supposed to mean! I'm extremely lovable!' you think to yourself as the two converse beside and behind you. You cover yourself tighter as you hair covers most of you back. 'But by the way I've been acting lately hasn't been myself, how is anyone supposed to fall in love with that?' You look sadly down to your thighs as you think and the two men stop talking.

Naraku gets up beside you and you whirl you head to look up at him, "where are you going?" you say as Sesshomaru also stands up.

"Weren't you listening at all woman?" Naraku sighs, "Sesshomaru is going to leave for these nine months and you are going to give birth to my child, everything works out."

"Excuse me?" you say, 'not for me at all, I'm the one going to be giving birth here!'

"You heard perfectly well now go to bed, I will be over to see you later." Naraku says simply and smirks your way, and then turns back to Sesshomaru, "come back in nine months or I'm going to keep her, deal?"

Naraku's smirk caused your lord to snarl and turn around to leave. You wished you could stop him, but what would you say, 'stop Sesshomaru; take me with you, I'd rather bear your son!' but no that would be totally weird. Even though the whole idea seemed a whole lot better than what you were going through at the moment, and also you wanted to see Rin.

"Sesshomaru" you speak softly.

He turns around and stares you down with out emotion; Naraku also looks your way, confused at what you might say. You stood there for a moment staring at your lap still covering yourself, and you bit your lip. Tears were coming, but you held them back.

"You better come back Sesshomaru" you say simply, wanting to say so much more, like, tell Rin I love her or, bring me with you., but you kept it all in.

**July 6th, 8 months 24 days**

'Sesshomaru better come back,' you think to yourself as you lie in bed that night another undesirable session with Naraku. The half demon lies behind you as you faced away from him, starting intently at the wall. 'I don't know what I'd do if after I had this child I'd have to stay here with Naraku.' The mere thought of it plagued your mind as you lie there silently.

You wonder what the two other girls had done to find themselves here. Senka had told you that it was due to a peace treaty that she was staying with Naraku. 'What kind of idiot would give away their child?' you think back to the face of the girl. She had smiled happily, but you really wondered if she was truly smiling.

Thinking back to when Sesshomaru was at the castle you remember his sent. Rin's sent was somewhere in there and you smiled thinking. You had promised her that you wouldn't leave her again, 'I'm horrible,' you tell yourself. Tears are held back as you lay, the sun just rising.

Sesshomaru's POV

You arrived back at the castle the next morning after talking with Naraku. 'Why bother going back to get her?' you ask yourself and you see a flash of her back at Naraku's castle, sitting on the floor, half crying. Your brow shrinks at the flashback, 'Rin would die if I left her there.' You conclude to yourself and you walk to your study as the sun is rising upon your land.

The western lord sat down on a cushion behind his low writing desk and called for a servant. The female servant drew the shoji (sliding paper screens) for him and bowed to her lord before leaving. Sesshomaru looked down to the table and found a letter/scroll unlabeled except for the crest of Fujiwara Akira. He unrolled it and took a look at its contents.

Lord Sesshomaru,

You may be aware of the happenings between the south and myself. Being the eastern lord I must be fully able to protect my lands if any threat is to come onto it, and there is a great possibility that there may be. Ever since the incident that a few of my samurai joyriding through his lands he has taken a cautious eye to me, he believes I may be the one to create war amongst our lands and knowing Kazuki he may want to turn the tables in this feud.

To get to the point I am asking your assistance. I have received certain imformation that points to an invasion to my lands, I ask you for assistance in this matter. We will talk further on this if only you approve of helping me in this war. If you do accept my asking you will receive half of the lands, once we have forced Kurokawa Kazuki out of leadership.

, Fujiwara Akira

Lord of the East

Sesshomaru sets the scroll back down on his writing table and sits up, thinking.

Your POV

The hours sped by as you lie in the bed after Naraku left. You sigh and roll over to your other side; you weren't even thinking about anything anymore, just being lazy. Closing your eyes you search to see if anyone else was on the floor along with you. That Mitsuko girl and Senka seem to be on the floor below you along with Naraku. You smell food, and you realize how hungry you really were. Your stomach growls and you sit up in the bed stretching your arms high above your head, and rubbing your eyes you step out from under the sheets and over to the vanity.

You got dressed and exited the room, and quietly you head down stairs. The floorboards creaked and the air was warm; summer was ending. You find the stairs at the end of a hall and you take them down stairs. Sensing that the two girls were in a room on the other side of the castle you decide to check them out. 'I wonder how long they've been here' you wonder to yourself. You realize that they must be very close knowing that there must not be very many people staying at the castle or even working. and as you stand outside the door to the room you pause. 'I'm probably going to be staying here for eight months, I'm going to be getting to know these girls, might as well start now.' And you slide open the shoji.

"Ohayou Keishi-san!" Senka called from the other side of what looked like the kitchen.

She was sitting on top of a barrel inspecting her nails when she had heard you come in, and Mitsuko was preparing some Domburi, rice with toppings of meat or other foods. You give a half smile over at Senka as she took to hopping off her barrel.

"Sooooo, how are you think morning?" Senka smiles as she comes to stand next to you in the middle of the ordinary room.

""How good could I be in this kind of place," you sigh and Senka smiles wider.

"What do you mean?" she said to you and you looked up from the floor before fully drowning yourself in pity, "Me and Mitsuko will make it better for you here, I promise!"

Mitsuko turns to look up at you nodding and flipping you an energetic thumbs up. The two of them seemed to be the only support you could get here and you were grateful for their good moods because it seemed to rub off on you. You smile and closing you eyes you nod.

"Good, because you need to be happy." Senka said still smiling, "because Nar-"

"Senka shut up," Mitsuko quickly cut her off

"What I was just going to say that she needs to keep in a better mood because Naraku is going to have his way with her again, and again, and again-"

"Shut up Senka!" Mitsuko says quickly covering Senka's mouth and looking over in your direction as you looked crestfallen in the corner of the room with your knees drawn to your chest.

The Village of Utama

"How dare you endanger the curse child?"

Taiki kneeled before the six villages elders his face contorted in frustration. When he had come back from being with Naraku and Keishi his village found of his treason to the goddess liana from the mere sent of him. Taiki admitted to his disgrace and he sat trial with the elders as they would chose of his punishment.

The demon that had created this clan was the demon Adorufu, the wolf demon. The dark demon sought power, and it nearly consumed him and his mate in his search for it. Though when the goddess liana caught sight of his wreck of mind she called out to him, and granted him what he craved for, but there was only one consequence. He and all of his descendents would serve under her so that his newfound power was put to no good use.

Taiki had broken that oath and with that came great consequences.

"I did not endanger her!" Taiki protested he said tearful, "Naraku claims he will break the curse to gain Liana's favor!"

"Silence!" The youngest of the elders burst and paralyzed the boy with a flick of his hand, "We heard you already, but the point is that you had no call from Liana to do so."

Taiki held back tears. He had betrayed Keishi-san and his whole village in the same day, never less the main goddess of his clan. His fists were clenched and his eyes closed; his head ached fully and all his pride had diminished. He found that he had no right to ask for forgiveness, all he could do was earn it, and try to explain himself and his actions. His paralysis wore off.

"Yes Fuma-sama!" Taiki cried and bowed till his forehead grazed the floor, "Please grant me mercy I only wished that-"

"To bring Nokota back to us yes, but Taiki you need to forget about your sister," One of them said off to the left as he could hear, "See what it has brought to you, your vengeance can only spout pain."

Taiki nodded and began to cry.


End file.
